


Agent Twelve Twenty-Five

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Agent Disappearance, Alternate Universe, Assassination, Bombing, Budding Relationship, Character Death, Complete, Disguise, Double Agents, Enemies to Friends, Gangs, Guardian Angel, Gun Fight, Gun Violence, Gun battle, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Implied Sexual Content, Improving Communication, Instant Infatuation, Invasion, Killing, Knives, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Male Homosexuality, Mental Breakdown, Musicians, Pre-Invasion, Presents, Promises, Reassignment, Relocation, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Spies & Secret Agents, Suspense, Torture, Understanding, Violence, Witness Protection, body disposal, safe houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Faced with the collapse of his current mission, can Viktor get himself and his new infatuation out alive?“Viktor? What's going on?” Yuuri asked, jumping when a shot rang out and the bullet embedding in the wall behind him. Viktor looked at the young man cowering on the bench. His heart went out to him, but he didn't have time for emotion. He needed to get Yuuri to safety.“Yuuri, listen to me. I need you to come with me. Things are going to get very ugly very soon. I'd really hate to see you caught in the middle,” Viktor instructed.“But I have to, I have to...,” he trailed off, pointing to the piano. Viktor grasped the young man's chin firmly yet gently and stared at him.“You won't be playing any more tonight, darling. Please, Yuuri. Trust me. Come with me,” Viktor repeated, holding out a hand.





	1. Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Day 4 of Victuuri Week 2017. Today is a free for all. I had thought about this since I found out about this event. I had no clue what I was going to write about until last week. One of my dear friends emailed me, musing about a YoI/Bond AU. I absolutely *LOVE* James Bond. It's one of my favorite movie franchises of all time. I was intrigued by the idea and knew I had to do it. So thank you _SOOO_ much, Starfire1321! Without her, this story would never have happened.
> 
> I'm in love with this story, with the idea. I'm eventually going to turn it into a series, though I'll have to wait until time allows. I love the idea of spies, assassins and the fascination that goes along with them. I realize the Bond world is purely fictional and real life intelligence jobs are no where near as glamorous, but let me live my fantasy.
> 
> This fic is extremely AU. Viktor is Bond. Yuuri is the "Bond Girl". Like Bond, Viktor has a habit of loving and leaving everyone. But he eventually finds one that steals his heart, one he wants to be with forever. It was that way with Bond as well. Don't believe me? Watch Casino Royale. I promise this fic won't end like the movie.
> 
> I hope you enjoy Agent Twelve Twenty-Five

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on[ tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“Testing, testing. One, two,” he said quietly.

“ _Check successful. Conduct perimeter sweep.”_

 He put his glasses on and nonchalantly touched a small button on the side. A digital schematic appeared in the left lens, allowing him to scan the area for any mechanical or electronic threats. It also picked up on heat signatures for security devices. As he looked around the room, he surprisingly found none.

“Negative.”

“ _Capture visuals.”_

He wandered around the crowded room, taking note of several guarded areas. He spun the ring around the finger on his pinky, activating the trigger for the camera. To the untrained eye it would appear he was meandering around the floor as he tried to find a game to bet upon. He halted abruptly during the second run through of the room, tilting his head and looking to the far corner.

“Well, hello there.”

He slowly made his way to the other side of the room, stopping a few times to chat with other guests. The impending war in the region was the topic of the night and everyone was speculating what would ignite the situation. He enjoyed listening to theories such as this and offered his two cents, but internally he knew exactly what would happen.

That's why he was there. But it didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun while he was at it.

He excused himself from the latest conversation, turned and sauntered over to the large grand piano. He leaned against the instrument, watching the musician move to the music he was creating. The young man was thoroughly involved in the piece he was performing, Viktor thinking the display absolutely beautiful.

“ _Return to the objective, 12-25.”_

“Transmitting images,” he said softly, squeezing the band on his finger.

“ _Negative. Inquiry incomplete. Return to the objective.”_

He clapped along with the rest of the crowd when the musician finished the piece, his heart skipping a beat when the young man smiled innocently and nodded occasionally in someone's direction. When the crowd dispersed and he sifted through the pages in front of him, Viktor decided it was time to make his move.

“You play exceptionally well,” Viktor said, grinning when he blushed.

“Oh, thank you. I appreciate it, though there's always room for improvement,” he replied.

“As is there in any profession,” Viktor said, “What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this, Mr...”

“Katsuki,” he replied, smiling slightly, “Yuuri Katsuki. And I'm trying to pay rent. Alas, some of us must work for a living.”

“ _Return to the objective, 12-25.”_

“Witticism wounds, Mr. Katsuki,” Viktor replied, placing a hand over his heart rather dramatically, pleased he was rewarded with a shy smile.

“Don't tell me you don't have the entire world at your every beck and call. Everyone here does. They always have. The clientele doesn't change that much,” Yuuri said, challenging him.

“I'm sorry to disappoint, Mr. Katsuki,” he admitted, “As I do indeed have to work for a living nor do I have the world at my feet.”

“Interesting. What do you do for a living, Mr...”

“Nikiforov, Viktor Nikiforov.”

“ _I repeat, return to the objective. Time is imperative.”_

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Nikiforov, but you didn't answer the question.”

“Let's just say I'm a mover and shaker,” Viktor said, giving a vague but not incorrect answer, “And please, it's Viktor.”

He held out his hand for Yuuri take, eyes widening when he felt a tiny jolt of electricity as Yuuri grasped his hand and shook gently.

“A pleasure,” Yuuri stated, giving Viktor yet another sweet smile.

“The pleasure is all mine, my dear Yuuri,” Viktor countered, grinning when his cheeks flushed slightly.

“Are you, are you flirting with me?” Yuuri asked.

“Perhaps. What if I was? Would you be interested?” Viktor countered, staring intently at him.

Yuuri opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a server.

“May I bring you something to drink, sirs?” the woman asked, looking between the two.

“Um, just water please,” Yuuri requested.

“Vodka martini. Shaken, not stirred,” Viktor offered, thanking the woman and handing her a folded bill.

“That was kind of you. Most here don't tip,” Yuuri observed.

“It's one of my charms.”

_"Nikiforov, you have a job to do. This isn't a speed dating session. Get back to it."_

Viktor closed his eyes and winced. If they had pulled the director aside, he knew he was looking forward to an ass-chewing in the near future.

“Is everything OK, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, frowning.

“Oh, of course. I was just reminded of something that someone recently nagged me about,” he replied, smirking when he heard a disgusted noise coming from his earbud, “Do you have a break soon? I would love to get to know you better.”

“I have another set coming up in fifteen minutes. We can chat until then if you'd like,” Yuuri suggested.

“I'd love,” Viktor beamed, moving to sit on the bench next to him, “You don't sound like you're from around here.”

“What gave you that idea?” Yuuri joked, giggling, “I'm originally from Japan.”

“Southern?”

“Yes, how did you know?” Yuuri asked, tilting his head inquisitively.

“I travel,” Viktor stated, watching his brows furrow, “A lot. I've picked up placement of certain dialects and accents. It's become quite the hobby.”

“Ah, very interesting. What is it that you do?”

“I don't want to exhaust you with the details,” Viktor said, waving Yuuri's question away, “It really is quite boring.”

“ _Mission aborted. Cover has been compromised. I repeat, mission aborted. Begin extraction.”_

“It has to be intriguing if you're here. The guests that attend are some of the most influential people in the world. I'm sure I'd....Viktor?” he paused, watching Viktor stand and search the room. Yuuri looked across the piano and saw several security personnel combing the area methodically.

“How about we continue this outside?” Viktor suggested, “It's such a nice night. It'd be a shame to pass on it.”

“I'd love to, but I have five minutes before the next set,” Yuuri said, flinching when he felt Viktor’s hand on his forearm.

“I insist,” Viktor argued, smiling at him.

“I really can't,” Yuuri said softly, turning his head when he heard a loud commotion and seeing a large group of armed men coming toward them. Yuuri looked from them to Viktor, surprised when he saw a grim yet calculating look on his face. Yuuri jumped when one of the security personnel shouted.

“There! He's over there!”

Yuuri whipped his head from Viktor to the guard, then back to Viktor. The man had a hand to the side of his glasses and was speaking in curt yet firm sentences.

“Request assistance and immediate extraction. Will converge at Point C in zero-zero-one-five,” Viktor said quietly, holding his other hand up to look at his watch, “In three, two, one, mark.”

“Viktor? What's going on?” Yuuri asked, jumping when a shot rang out and the bullet embedding in the wall behind him. Viktor looked at Yuuri cowering on the bench, his heart going out to him but he didn't have time for emotion. He needed to get Yuuri to safety.

“Yuuri, listen to me. I need you to come with me. Things are going to get very ugly very soon. I'd really hate to see you caught in the middle,” Viktor instructed.

“But I have to, I have to...” he trailed off, pointing to the piano before Viktor grasped Yuuri's chin firmly yet gently and stared at him.

“You won't be playing any more tonight, Darling. Please, Yuuri. Trust me. Come with me,” Viktor repeated, holding out a hand.

Yuuri nodded and took Viktor's hand, only taking a few steps from the piano when a bullet whizzed between them. Viktor pulled Yuuri closer to him and pulled a revolver from inside his tuxedo jacket, returning several rounds of fire as they bolted for the nearest doorway and becoming lost in the crowd of people trying to escape the main room.

“Bring up interactive map One A, base floor. Left. Left. Left. Pause,” Viktor said, changing direction quickly and rushing to the kitchen.

They burst through the double doors and navigated the maze of counters, tables and shelves. Yuuri heard shouts to his right and whimpered when a group of heavily armed men advanced towards them. He felt the blood rush from his body when they lifted their weapons and fired at them. Viktor threw himself in front of Yuuri, wincing as he took the impact of the bullets. Mortification flowed through Yuuri as he searched his face, running his hands over Viktor's chest as he looked for exit wounds.

“I'm fine, Yuuri. Kevlar vest. I need you to crawl onto that shelf, ok Darling?” Viktor asked, smiling gently at him.

All Yuuri could do was nod and huddle on the shelf, curling his knees against his chest and hugging them tightly. He peeked out from the shelf and looked for Viktor, mouth dropping when he saw him.

He was dodging blows from three different assailants, all much larger than him. Yuuri yelped when one of them wrapped their arms around Viktor, but was relieved when Viktor lifted himself off the ground and grabbed another with his legs. Viktor wrapped his legs around the thug's neck tightly and twisted his hips, Yuuri watching the attacker slump to the ground. His hands flew to his mouth when he realized the man wasn't blinking, wasn't breathing. He looked back to Viktor, amazed at the speed of the fighters. Viktor was deflecting every hit effortlessly. Yuuri thought it looked so fluid, like he was made for this. Viktor spun around to dodge a knife thrust, lifting off the ground and kicking the enemy on the side of the head. Viktor waited for the man to fall on one knee before taking his arm and bending his elbow in an unnatural direction. The man screamed and clutched at his arm, dropping the knife. Viktor picked it up, walked behind the assailant and tilted his head back. He0 glared at Viktor, spitting on the ground seconds before his throat was slit. Viktor wiped the blood off the knife on the enemy's jacket and placed it in a halter under his tuxedo. He crouched slightly when bullets flew past him, turning around and raising his revolver, firing several shots. When all was quiet, he put his weapon back in the holster and brushed his hands against his thighs.

“Yuuri, you can come out now,” Viktor said, looking in his direction and frowning when he didn't hear any movement.

“Yuuri?” he repeated, walking to where he knew Yuuri would be. He crouched before the shelf and smiled sadly when his eyes met the others.

“Oh, poor dear. You're terrified,” Viktor said softly, helping him out, “Come on. Let's get you out of here.”

“Y-you...you...you killed them,” Yuuri stuttered.

“Yes,” he said, looking at the bodies littered around them, “I did.”

“But why?”

“It was either them or us,” Viktor answered.

“Who are you?” Yuuri asked, more frightened than he ever had been in his life.

“When we get you to safety, I'll answer every question you have. Deal?” Viktor said, watching him nod hesitantly, “I'm not going to hurt you, Yuuri. I promise you that.”

“OK,” Yuuri whispered, eyes widening when he saw Viktor pull the knife from his jacket and look at him, “Wait, you said...you promised...”

“Yuuri, don't move,” Viktor ordered when he began to back up, “Darling, come back here.”

Yuuri saw Viktor's eyes widen before he took several steps forward and threw the knife at him. His hands flew to shield his face for the pain that never came, instead hearing a heavy thud behind him. He turned and saw a body on the floor, the knife embedded in the assailant's forehead. Yuuri stumbled backwards as he tried to avoid the quickly expanding pool of blood.

“He...he...he was going to, he tried to…” Yuuri shrieked, unable to control the panic building within him. He jerked when Viktor grabbed his head with both hands and stared at him.

“Yuuri, listen to me,” he said seriously, “I need you to keep it together for a little longer. Can you do that? When we're safe, you can fall apart all you want.”

Viktor waited for him to nod before clasping Yuuri's hand tightly and leading him through the rest of the kitchen to the door leading into the alley. They darted between spotlights scanning the area. Yuuri could hear gunfire becoming louder as they moved further away from the building.

“Viktor, why is the fighting louder but we're running away from the compound?”

“That would be the cavalry. We're almost there,” Viktor explained.

They approached a large concrete pad as a helicopter was landing. Viktor instructed Yuuri to crouch and they rushed against the wind to the aircraft. Viktor ushered him inside, surveying the situation before climbing in himself. He pounded on the metal door in front of him and they lifted into the air. Yuuri just stared ahead, shell-shocked.

Viktor took the seat next to Yuuri, looking at him when he felt Yuuri begin to shake uncontrollably.

“Yuuri? 

Yuuri turned his head slowly, staring at him blankly while tears coursed down his cheeks. Viktor winced, saddened he had to experience such a terrifying event.

“Yuuri, listen to me. I'm going to tell you everything I'm about to do, ok?” Viktor asked, watching him nod absently, “I'm going to put my arm around your shoulders and hold you against me. I want you to take deep breaths. You're severely shocked, Darling. It's best we try to get it out of you now. If you need to, cry.”

Viktor watched him for a few seconds more before winding his arm around Yuuri and pulling him closer, reminding him to breathe. Deep breaths turned into choking sobs, Yuuri burying his face against Viktor's chest and crying uncontrollably. Viktor held him, brushing his hair back and whispering words of comfort. Viktor chuckled minutes after the sobbing ceased and he hadn't moved, realizing Yuuri had fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri?”

_Running._

“Yuuri?”

_Fighting._

“Come on, Darling.”

_Blood._

“Yuuri?”

_I'm going to die._

“Yuuri?”

He screamed when he felt a hand on his thigh and scrambled backwards until he hit a wall. Unable to move any further, he allowed himself to focus on his surroundings. He was lying in a bed in a simple yet elegant room. The light of the day was beginning to invade the room, peeking through the windows. He jerked his head back to the man sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I thought,” Yuuri said shakily, “It wasn't a dream?”

“Sadly, no,” Viktor replied, “How are you doing?”

“I really don't know. I feel...numb,” Yuuri said, unable to express himself adequately.

“That's to be expected. That was a very hectic situation,” Viktor said, smiling sadly at him.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked.

“Hmm?”

“Who are you?” he whispered.

“I'm an agent for Interglobal Intelligence,” Viktor answered. Yuuri's eyes widened, knowing the organization was famous for having the top operatives on the planet. They were shrouded in mystery but their touch was felt all over the world.

“You're a spy?”

“Simply put,” Viktor said, smiling at him, “Yes.”

“Wow. Are you....do you...I mean. I don't even know, Viktor. Wait, is that your real name?” Yuuri stammered, listening to him laugh.

“Yes, Viktor Nikiforov is my real name. I tend not to use covers. They take too much energy away from a job,” he explained.

“Isn't that dangerous?”

“I prefer the term excitement,” Viktor embellished, winking at Yuuri when he laughed weakly.

“Why me?” he asked.

“Why you?” Viktor countered, tilting his head in confusion, “I don't understand.”

“Why did you save me? There were so many other people there. More important than me. I'm just a piano player,” Yuuri muttered, looking down at his hands.

“You had me smitten at first glance,” Viktor said, smiling when Yuuri blushed, “You're a breath of fresh air, Yuuri. Anyone would want to save that.”

“No, I think anyone would want to save themselves,” Yuuri argued.

“I doubt that,” he muttered.

“For dealing with the worst of the worst, you sure have a lot of faith in humanity.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri, taking in the fear in his eyes and sad smile. Yuuri had been through a tremendous amount of stress in the past twenty-four hours and Viktor couldn't imagine how he felt. This had been Viktor's life for as long as he could remember. He lived for the thrill of excitement. He was a lone wolf, a single assassin. He was known within the agency for not playing well with others.

But this time was different. He found someone he wanted to protect.

He jumped when he felt a light touch on his arm, focusing on Yuuri's face.

“Viktor?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do I feel dead inside?” Yuuri asked in such a small voice it tugged at his heart.

“I think it's your mind's way of dealing with everything you've gone through. It's not a normal, everyday occurrence. Your brain has to figure out a way to protect itself,” Viktor explained.

“I don't like it,” Yuuri said quietly, “At all.”

“It will pass. Just be patient,” Viktor advised, patting Yuuri’s thigh.

“No.”

“No?” Viktor asked.

“I want to awaken,” Yuuri explained, getting on hands and knees to crawl towards him, “But I'm so trapped in this fog I don't know which way is up. Please. Help me feel alive again.”

Viktor leaned back slightly when Yuuri climbed into his lap and straddled him. He opened his mouth slightly, letting Yuuri capture his lips in a hungry kiss. He slid his arms around Yuuri's back, the fingers of one hand danced up along Yuuri's spine, making Viktor smile when he shivered in delight. He wound his fingers through the soft hair at the base of Yuuri's neck and tugged his head back gently.

“What are you asking, Darling? What do you want me to do?”

“Everything,” Yuuri replied breathlessly.

“You're sure?” Viktor asked.

“Absolutely,” Yuuri replied.

“Well, in that case,” Viktor said, shifting them until Yuuri was lying on his back and he was looming over him, “How can I resist a man as beautiful as you?”

 

* * *

 

Viktor stared at the ceiling, more content than he could remember being in a very long time. The minute he first laid eyes on Yuuri he knew there was something about him. He was sweet and innocent yet intense and raw at the same time. Their lovemaking had affirmed that thought. They had gone at it for hours, Yuuri begging for more until he literally passed out from exhaustion.

Viktor had had many intimate soirees in the past as he was never one to turn down a pleasurable experience, prone to charming women and men alike. He deemed the aloofness regarding relationships an occupational hazard. But this man? He stripped away any barrier Viktor had around his heart and flew right in. It scared him.

Viktor looked down when he felt his lover shift against him. He gazed into the beautiful chocolate eyes when they fluttered open, smiling gently at him as we watched Yuuri yawn and stretch against him.

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” Viktor whispered, kissing his forehead.

“That's embarrassing,” Yuuri groaned, blushing.

“How can it be embarrassing when it's true?” Viktor asked, chuckling at him.

“Do you say this to everyone you wake up next to?” he asked.

“Don't know. I've never waited for them to wake,” Viktor admitted, looking at Yuuri when his head whipped up.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Why now?” Yuuri asked.

“Good question,” Viktor said, kissing him quickly before continuing, “But to be answered at another time. There's a lot to discuss, but later. I promise. Focus on living in the now, Yuuri. Feel alive. Be present with me.”

Viktor felt Yuuri nod against his chest and he squeezed him tighter. He had so much he wanted to talk about with Yuuri, but for now he wanted to enjoy this moment. He wanted it to last forever. He caught himself thinking maybe if he was lucky, it just might.

 

 


	2. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uninvited guest crashes the compound, leaving Viktor to whisk Yuuri away to safety once more.
> 
>  
> 
> “Viktor, take him far away, preferably off the continent. Keep him safe,” the director said softly. Viktor didn't see her like this often, but when he did he knew the situation was dire.
> 
> “Yes, Ma'am. Immediately,” he replied, grabbing Yuuri's hand and leading him out of the room and down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Invasion
> 
> I had to get this out of my head as it was just wanting to be let loose! Have I mentioned how much I'm enjoying writing this? I know I said it would be a while until I got to this, but I just had to. 
> 
> There are a few notes to mention:  
> The school Yuuri attended to study piano is Juilliard. It's located in New York City. It's one of the most prestigious art schools in the world.  
> HG 85s are fragmentation grenades. They are primarily used by the British, Swiss and Dutch armies. They're pretty badass.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading!

 

> As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
>  This fic is not beta’d.   
>  While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on[ tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“ _Nikiforov, this is unacceptable! I will not allow it!”_

His eyes flew open when the angry female voice intruded upon his sleep. He sat up in bed, noticing the other side was empty. He let go of the sheet and let it fall into his lap, trying to fight back the memories of the past few days as they assaulted him. Every time he woke they were there as a constant reminder. He choked back the bile threatening to escape him, grasping for the glass of water on the stand next to him.

“ _And I will not allow you to debrief him at the moment. He's been through enough. He's a civilian. Can you give him that, Madam Director?”_

“ _Do I need to remind you of the importance to question a witness within the first twenty-four hours? We've already exceeded that timeline. I will not waste a moment longer.”_

“ _I insist. Give him a day more.”_

He climbed out of bed and crept to the closed door. He could hear them though their voices were a bit muffled. He knew they were talking about him and didn't want to miss a word. He crouched in front of the door and put his ear to the door.

“ _No. You don't call the shots here, Nikiforov. As far as I recall, that's in my job description. Make him available at 1300. If you refuse, I shall have your head on a platter. Understood?”_

He moved his head away from the door and frowned. Questioning? He was trying to do his best to remove himself from remembering that night. He felt panic rise within him and his breathing quicken. He didn't want to relive the terror. He stumbled back to the bed as his vision tunneled, falling onto the mattress. His head was in his hands as he fought to control his breathing when the door opened.

“Yuuri?”

He didn't look up when he heard his name called, feeling the pressure in his chest build to the point he thought he was being crushed as he gasped for air. Feeling hands on the edges of his face, he looked up and stared into icy blue eyes.

“Yuuri, listen to me. Can you take a deep breath?” Viktor asked, frowning at him.

His heart was pounding as he became more frantic. He pleaded with Viktor silently, staring at him as Viktor's hand rubbing his back grounded him, gave him a focal point.

“Do you know what I would like to know?” Viktor asked, watching Yuuri ask with his eyes, “How on earth did you learn to play piano so beautifully. It must be a gift to be so wonderfully talented.”

Yuuri smiled at him, thinking about many years of piano lessons and hours upon hours of practice. He remembered listening to his sister complain about her ears practically bleeding from all the racket he made. He thought back to piano recitals and eventually youth symphonies. His parents had been so proud of him and his accomplishments, encouraging him to continue. He had been offered a scholarship at a prestigious arts school in The States and graduated with a masters in piano. His family had been ecstatic and he received job offers from around the world.

“I…I started when I was...seven,” he managed between choked breaths, “I practiced...so much...my fingers...hurt...swelled.”

“That's intense,” Viktor observed, taking Yuuri’s hand in his and rubbing his wrist lightly with the pad of his thumb, “And you kept at it, I see.”

“Yes. I played in recitals and symphonies in Japan. I got a scholarship to Juilliard my final year of what you would call high school. Do you know how hard it is to get in?” Yuuri asked, feeling the pain in his chest evaporate.

“No, enlighten me.”

“Very hard. They only offer twenty full scholarships per year to their students. People come from all over the world to study there, and they chose me,” Yuuri said quietly, placing a hand on his chest.

“I'm sure they knew how fabulous you were and how you would become,” Viktor replied, smiling at him, “How are you feeling?”

Yuuri's eyes widened when he realized he wasn't on the throes of mental collapse. He was exhausted, but he felt safe. He felt better than he had in days.

“How did you do that? Why?” he asked quietly.

“Part of training. Comes in handy when I have a hysterical civilian,” Viktor replied, watching Yuuri wilt.

“Oh.”

Viktor placed two fingers under Yuuri's chin, forcing him to look at him. He smiled softly at him before giving him a chaste kiss.

“I did it because you've somehow snuck into a corner of my heart. I feel this sudden need to protect you. That includes making sure you're alright. Are you?” Viktor asked, staring into dark brown eyes.

“For now,” Yuuri admitted, “I heard you. I don't want to think about that night. I'm terrified.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri into his arms, thinking how to make the situation better but came up with nothing though. He just held Yuuri, rocking back and forth gently. Madam Director's insistence had angered him immensely but he hid it from Yuuri. He was good at hiding emotions. It was part of his job, after all.

“I can imagine,” Viktor said quietly, resting his chin on the top of Yuuri's head, “I'm sorry I can't be there with you.”

“Thank you for trying,” Yuuri said, lifting his head and smiling at Viktor.

“How about you get ready and we'll go down to the commissary,” Viktor suggested, nudging him off his lap.

Yuuri helped him to his feet before retreating to the bathroom to change. Viktor smiled to himself, amused by Yuuri's modesty. Even though they had each other many times by now, Yuuri was still shy.

While Viktor waited for Yuuri to return, he changed into a light grey suit and ivory dress shirt. He was placing the cuff links when Yuuri entered the room. Viktor smiled at him, heart skipping a beat. He had to guess on Yuuri's size and he was a bit off the mark. The sweater Yuuri was wearing threatened to slide off his shoulder.

“A tad too large?” Viktor asked, grinning at him.

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied, blushing slightly, “The pants are really loose also. Do you happen to have a belt I could borrow?”

“No, but we'll find you one. Ready?”

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

After hitting the supply room for a belt, they made their way to the commissary. When he walked into the large room, it wasn't at all what Yuuri expected. Instead of a barren cafeteria with metal tables, it was more of a four-star restaurant. Circular oak tables covered with burgundy cloth dotted the room, the walls were covered with ivory paisley fabric, the room lit by various chandeliers and sconces. Yuuri's amazement was interrupted by a tug on his sweater. Viktor jerked his head towards another room, Yuuri following when Viktor started toward the entrance. When he entered, he was in awe at the selection before him.

“Wow,” he drawled, “This isn't a commissary, Viktor.”

“It is, though a smidge on the high end. Interglobal takes care of us. We do tend to have short life spans, after all.”

“W-what?” Yuuri stammered, shocked by his statement.

“More often than not, agents are killed in action. It's not pleasant, but someone has to do it.”

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, sadness tinging his voice.

“Yes, Darling?”

“I hope you live a very long time,” he admitted, staring at his hands as he tapped his forefingers together. He shied away when he saw a hand cover his own. When Yuuri looked up, Viktor was smiling softly at him, eyes twinkling.

“I hope I do as well, Yuuri. Come on, we don't have a lot of time before Madam Director requests your presence.”

They ate rather quickly, at least Viktor did. Yuuri grazed on the meal in front of him, but his nerves were getting the better of him. Queasiness hit his stomach suddenly, causing him to close his eyes and breathe deeply. He took a few sips of water and hoped it would quell the nausea. When he opened his eyes, Viktor was watching him.

“Will you be alright?” Viktor asked.

“I don't know. I really don't want to talk about everything. Can she not question me? I don't know anything,” Yuuri stated frantically, his voice taking on the edge of fear.

“No, Darling, she can't. Even though you weren't part of the inner organization, you were an employee of Le Serpent. You know the routines and how they operate. You may not think so, but it's valuable information,” Viktor explained, lacing his fingers through Yuuri's, “I wish she would have waited, but she does have a point. Would you like me to see if she'll reconsider me being present?”

Yuuri nodded and took another sip of water. Viktor's hand on his was incredibly reassuring and relaxing, as if his strength was cascading into his body. He didn't realize how much he needed it until that point. He also recognized something else.

He needed Viktor.

Yuuri knew it was unfair to cling onto him, but Viktor was his lifeline to safety. The past few days had shown him how cruel and harsh the world truly was. Viktor was the only ray of sunshine that pierced the overwhelming darkness. He knew he wouldn't have survived without Viktor, both literally and figuratively.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked, breaking him from his daydream.

“Hmm?”

“It's time,” Viktor said, watching panic flash in his eyes, “You'll be ok. I have the utmost confidence in you.”

Yuuri nodded, not able to speak since he was beyond frightened. He wondered what kind of woman the director was. He had overheard conversations around the compound regarding her and they did little to ease him.

He took Viktor's hand when he offered, rising from the chair. Viktor led him through a maze of hallways until they reached the elevators. After pressing the button for a sub-level floor, Viktor stared at the lights as the car descended. Yuuri was wringing his hands, lost in thought. He didn't want to do this. He didn't know if he could.

“Yuuri?”

He looked at Viktor, then at the opening of the elevator. He stood there, staring. Viktor held his arm out to stop the doors from shutting. He wished there was something he could do to calm Yuuri's anxiety, but he knew the best thing would be to confront it head on. He hated throwing Yuuri into the fire, but it was unavoidable.

“Darling, follow me,” Viktor said, touching his shoulder lightly. Yuuri nodded absently and let Viktor guide him. They paused in front of a heavily fortified door, Viktor lowering his face and looking into a console, trying to keep his eye open as a red laser swept across. Once he heard the chime, he straightened.

“Enter passcode,” an automated voice droned.

“Twelve Twenty-five, kappa gamma beta.”

Viktor stepped back and let the triple door system unlock, letting them into the secured area. He stopped at the desk to sign Yuuri in and pick up a visitor's badge. Viktor stood in front of Yuuri and clipped the badge to the loose collar of the sweater, smiling softly when the sweater shifted and exposed Yuuri's shoulder. He gently tugged it back into place and caught Yuuri's eyes with his own.

“Darling, breathe. Deep breaths,” Viktor reminded him, watching him nod and wondered how much information the director would be able to get from him.

As they walked down the long hallway, Yuuri looked around and thought the area itself was intimidating and cold. The cinder block walls were painted white, becoming brighter with the cool fluorescent light reflecting from them. He reached out and grabbed Viktor's hand, squeezing tightly when he found it. Viktor didn't turn around but he gripped Yuuri's tighter, silently lending his strength.

They stopped in front of a metal door with a small, wired window at the top. Viktor pressed the button on the doorjamb, filling the quiet with a loud buzz. Yuuri stared at the tile on the floor until the door opened. When Viktor tugged on his arm, he just nodded and followed him into the room.

A man in a brown tweed suit was dashing around the room, setting up a refreshment tray and making sure everything was ready for the upcoming session. His fingers fumbled across the keyboard of the laptop he was working with, causing Viktor to chuckle.

“Harrington, would you like some help?” Viktor asked.

“That would be fabulous. Madam is in a horrific mood today. I don't fancy being on the receiving end,” the man explained.

“Nor do I,” Viktor replied, looking to Yuuri, “Darling, have a seat.”

Yuuri looked at the chair in front of him. It looked comfortable, but he knew the moment he sat down it had begun. There would be no turning back. He liked to think he still had the option of leaving. Maybe if he just bolted down the hallway and back to the elevator? He could flee the compound and no one would need to ask him anything. Thinking it was a great idea, he hadn't realized he had taken a few steps back until Viktor clasped his hands with his own.

“Sweetheart, the sooner you get this done the sooner you can relax and begin to get over it. I'll be here the moment you finish, I promise,” Viktor said softly, holding Yuuri's eyes with his own as he pressed a kiss against his knuckles.

“Well, why are we all standing around?” the woman asked as she bustled into the room, “We have a job to do. I suggest we get started. Nikiforov, you are dismissed.”

Yuuri watched the woman sit in a chair. She looked at Yuuri and gestured at the chair across from her. Yuuri gulped and made his way slowly to the chair, falling into it. His nerves had returned with a vengeance. The woman's demeanor was frigid and Yuuri didn't feel comfortable at all.

_Please don't make him go. I don't want to be alone with you. You scare me almost as much as the other night._

Almost as if he could hear him, Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“Madam Director, may I humbly request once more to be present during the debriefing?”

“Denied. You may leave, Nikiforov.”

“Madam, please…” he asked before he was interrupted.

“Twelve Twenty-five, I suggest you take your leave,” the woman answered, staring daggers through Viktor. He nodded, spun on his heel and left the room.

The man named Harrington spoke in hushed tones with the woman, Yuuri watched her nod several times and thanking the man before he left. She shuffled through the papers in front of her, pausing to read one as she lifted a manila folder next to the papers. She absently opened the folder, only looking at the contents when she finished reading. Yuuri felt a thin sheen of sweat break out when she directed her gaze at him.

“Mr. Katsuki, I am Imilia Trevisani. I am the Director of Interglobal Intelligence. Do you know why you're here?” she asked.

“Viktor said you wanted to ask me some questions,” Yuuri said quietly.

“Yes, I do. As you are the only one with firsthand experience within Le Serpent's organization we have come across, I have a great many questions for you. Is there anything you'd like before we get started?” she asked.

“No.”

“Alright then, let's begin.”

 

* * *

 

  

He had been at the shooting range for hours. The supervisor had told him the last time he refilled his ammo that he had almost reached his allotment for the day. He tried his best not to unleash his bitter mood on the man, but had ultimately snapped at him.

_And there's more fodder to doesn't play well with others._

He focused on the target meters away, imagining it was the director. He didn't wish the woman ill, however she was the reason for his atrocious mood. He shot at the target methodically as he tried to escape the thoughts running through his head. One was above all others.

He hoped Yuuri was holding up under the woman's scrutiny.

The director was known for extracting information from others at any cost. She gave no thought to the outcome of her actions, declaring it necessary for global security and harmony. While Viktor knew the woman wouldn't outright kill Yuuri, he wondered what state he would be in once she was finished.

Viktor frowned when he heard a loud explosion in the distance. He paid it no mind, thinking the compound's security was performing a training exercise. He hadn't been at this specific compound in a while but knew they practiced maneuvers once a month. Today must be the day.

He fired several shots in quick succession when he heard another blast, this time closer. He slid his ear protection off his head and let it rest around his neck. He walked to the ammunition desk and waited for the attendant to return. When he saw the man turn the corner, Viktor quickly got his attention.

“Are they practicing today?” Viktor asked, concern growing when another explosion grew closer.

“Not that I know,” the man said, “Let me check the agenda. They may have rescheduled.”

Viktor waited impatiently for him to go through the file on his computer. The next blast was so close it shook the building, the sound of it almost reaching them instantaneously. He knew then it wasn't a drill.

“Listen to me. Call security. I'm sure they're aware by now, but we're under attack. Inform them to raise the alarm,” Viktor said calmly as he watched the attendant's anxiety level rise, “I would appreciate it if you could give me as many live rounds as you can. Oh, and would you be so kind to add a few flash bangs and HG 85s. And a titanium vest would be splendid. Wait, make that two.”

Viktor watched him nod and rush to gather the requested items. He whistled as he waited, watching the other shooters oblivious to the situation and thinking they'd learn soon enough. He turned around when the attendant called his name.

“Thank you very much. After I walk out that door, I want you to activate countermeasures up to level four. If anyone happens to come through that door after me, you shoot to kill. Understood?” Viktor explained, watching the man wring his hands.

“I don't know, Mr. Nikiforov. I've never killed…” the attendant rambled, interrupted when Viktor slammed an open hand on the counter.

“This isn't a game, young man. This is an invasion. You shoot to kill. Understood?” he asked again, watching him nod. He slid the headset on, wishing the attendant good luck and darted out the door, rifling through the bag the man gave him.

 

* * *

 

The resistance he met was extreme. Whoever planned this attack had done so quickly yet brilliantly. It was apparent the strategist counted on the sheer numbers to overwhelm Interglobal. Viktor had to admit the infiltration team wasn't bad, but they were nowhere as skilled as the security and agents present at the compound. He smirked when he saw a fellow agent leaning against a concrete pillar. Viktor darted between pillars every chance the shower of bullets ceased until he was near the other agent.

“John, wonderful day we're having,” Viktor joked, giving him a lopsided smile.

“Jackass as always, eh Viktor?” John replied, grinning when Viktor laughed.

“Always one for comic relief,” he joked, “Any idea what we're facing?”

“If I'm not mistaken, isn't that Andrews over there? Three o'clock.”

Viktor waited for a pause in gunfire, barely peeking out from the pillar he was behind. He scanned the area quickly, counting the number of opposing fighters. His eyes narrowed when he saw the one directing the squad. It was Malik Andrews, one of Le Serpent's top lieutenants. Even though the man was of American descent, he had ties all over the world to terrorist organizations. He took cover behind the pillar as the bullets began to fly again.

“Yep, that's Andrews. Why couldn't he have just stayed home like a good boy?” Viktor asked, smiling when John chuckled, “Do we want to shake them up or truly take care of them?”

“I'm sure Madam Director would appreciate it if we left them alive,” John answered, smirking when Viktor's head dropped dramatically. He thought the Russian liked killing a bit too much, but he didn't get to being one of the best operatives in the organization by diplomacy.

“Fine, you win,” Viktor stated, throwing a flash bang grenade.

 He quickly removed his headset and shoved plugs in his ears, closing his eyes and counting until the grenade was set to detonate. After he felt the wind of the concussive wave pass, he opened his eyes and peered around the pillar. Several men were on the ground, attempting to grasp the situation and crawl away. He swore softly when he realized one was missing.

Andrews had gotten away.

Viktor radioed base and asked for assistance in rounding up the remaining fighters. Once members of the security squad had arrived, he gave them a brief account of events and informed them that one of Le Serpent's lieutenants was on the compound grounds. He ordered a thorough security sweep through the many buildings before leaving, but there was somewhere more important he had to be.

 

He had to get to Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

  

The power had been cut off minutes before he reached the elevator, making him use the stairs down to the sublevels. He was thankful for the generators that kept the security systems up, entering his code in the keypad when he reached the interrogation floor. He stepped over the bodies littering the floor and looked at the security door that was supposed to be impenetrable. A large hole had been cut into the door, which he presumed by tremendous heat.

“Shit.”

He released the clip that was in his revolver and replaced it with a fresh one, digging a silencer from his bag and twisting it onto the barrel of the gun. This had to be quick and quiet if he was going to be successful. He heard rushed speaking around the corner. Creeping along the wall, he peeked around the edge when he reached the intersection. Three militants were going from room to room, another guarding the hallway. He moved back, took a deep breath and counted to three. He stepped away from his cover, quickly firing his weapon and fatally striking each target. He weaved between the fallen men towards the interrogation room.

_Yuuri, please be ok. Please._

He heard sporadic gunfire from multiple submachine guns when he turned the corner. Several soldiers were trying to get into the room where he assumed the director and Yuuri were holed up. He heard the high-pitched whine of a laser cutting through metal, knowing he only had minutes to react. He was outnumbered eight-to-one, but he didn't have a choice.

He slinked along the corner and hid behind a shelf in the hallway. He replaced the magazine in his weapon, peeked around the edge and began picking men off one by one.

“Cover me. We have to get him. Boss' orders,” Andrews said.

Viktor cursed as bullets flew past him. He waited until they had to reload, shooting two in the chest and one in the head before taking cover again. This exchange lasted several minutes and when he heard the whining of the laser cease, he knew he was out of time. He contemplated his next move. Deciding on a last ditch effort, he threw a flash bang grenade and dashed out from behind the shelf. He shot the men as he approached them and entered the outer room leading to interrogation. Glancing around the corner as Andrews shot the lock on the door of the occupied room, Viktor thanked the lucky stars the man was alone.

He slowly crept down the hallway after the man took a few steps inside the doorway, one thought overriding all others.

_Please let Yuuri be alright. Please. I'm begging you._

 

* * *

 

  

Yuuri huddled under the table after the director ordered him to hide. He listened to the woman open a drawer under the surface of the table and remove something. When he heard several metallic clicks, he knew it was a gun. He had heard the same sound a few nights ago when his life forever changed. He flinched when he heard several shots fired from outside the room. He looked to the door, watching the knob distort as bullets tore through it. He covered his ears and shrunk back along the end of the table.

_This can't be happening again. No. Viktor, please save me._

The door flew open, banging against the wall. The director moved so she was standing between him and the intruder. The room was suddenly plunged into darkness, quickly followed by red illumination while an alarm shrieked.

“Where is he?” Andrews asked.

“Whatever do you mean?” the director countered.

“Don't play coy with me, Madam Director. You know exactly what I mean. Katsuki. Where is he? My boss really misses his playing and would like him returned,” Andrews replied.

“You see, it's like this, Mr. Andrews,” she started, “Mr. Katsuki has indicated he would like to remain with us, seeing as we saved him and all. I'm sure your boss will understand. There are many people he could choose from to replace the young man.”

“I don't think you understand how particular my boss is,” Andrews said, his tone warning her, “I must insist.”

“I'm sorry, but I just can't agree. He'll remain here for the time being. Thank you so much for visiting. Maybe next time you can let me know you're coming? It's only polite,” she said, smirking at him.

“I see you want to do this the hard way, Madam Director,” the man said, raising his weapon.

Before he could pull the trigger, hands appeared on either sides of his head and turned it sharply. The man's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell, body twitching several times before he stilled. Yuuri could only see the whites of the man's eyes, felt himself shriek then began to hyperventilate. He scrambled to the wall when another person entered the room and stopped in front of the table.

“Did you have to kill him, Nikiforov? He could have provided valuable information,” the woman complained.

“I really didn't see any other recourse, Madam Director. If you'd like, feel free to note it in my record. Honestly, right now I don't give a damn. My objective at this point is to keep Yuuri safe. Will that be a problem?” Viktor asked, staring at her.

“I suppose not, but realize this is my decision. You stray from it in any way, I will have your ass. Understand?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Viktor said, crouching on the floor and wincing when he saw Yuuri cowering in fear.

Viktor smiled sadly at him. Yuuri had his hands over his ears and was shaking like a leaf. He held a hand out to Yuuri, frowning when he shook his head and recoiled farther. Yuuri had almost completely broken down mentally. He crawled under the table, stopping when he was inches away from him.

“Yuuri, Darling, come on. Let's get you out of here. I promised I'd keep you safe. I need you to come with me. We have to leave, alright?” Viktor asked, locking eyes with his. The tears continued to stream down Yuuri's cheeks as he stared at Viktor. Viktor removed a hand from Yuuri's ears and pressed his lips against it.

“Ready?” he asked, watching Yuuri nod.

They both climbed out from under the table, Viktor helping him to his feet. He placed the bag on the table's surface and took inventory of what he had left. He had enough to make it out as long as they didn't face much resistance.

“Viktor, take him far away, preferably off the continent. Keep him safe,” the director said softly. Viktor didn't see her like this often, but when he did he knew the situation was dire.

“Yes, Ma'am. Immediately,” he replied, grabbing Yuuri's hand and leading him out of the room and down the hallway.

The sublevels were relatively quiet as they made their way to the garage. He needed something quick and easy to maneuver. He scanned the choices before him, grinning when he found the perfect transportation. He pulled the spare titanium vest out of the bag and handed it to Yuuri.

“Darling, put this on. This may be the most harrowing ride of your life,” Viktor admitted, wincing when Yuuri whined and abject fear found it's way to his face.

He handed Yuuri a helmet and prayed to the gods it was bulletproof. Viktor helped him onto the motorcycle then climbed on himself. He turned the key that was in the ignition, revving the engine when it rumbled to life. He steered the bike through the labyrinth of the garage and out the exit. He sped down the road leading out of the compound. Yuuri screamed as he felt bullets bounce off his body armor, trying to let go of Viktor's waist to cover his head. Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hands and held them against him.

“Yuuri, whatever you do don't let go. You'll be ok. Look at my back. Don't look anywhere else, ok?” Viktor explained, feeling a nod against his back.

Viktor pulled his revolver out of the holster and shot at the guards at the gate. He prayed the twisted metal on the ground wouldn't puncture the tires of bike. Not wanting to take a chance, he sped the bike up and leaned back.

“Darling, I need you to hold on tight, as tight as you can,” Viktor stated.

He felt Yuuri's grasp around his waist tighten and Viktor pulled the bike back sharply, making it airborne. They easily jumped the distorted gate and landed seconds later, skidding slightly. The impact jarred Yuuri but he continued to hold onto Viktor as his life depended on it since it truly did. He felt the man pat his hands reassuringly but jumped when he heard the loudest explosion yet. He ventured to look over his shoulder, seeing black smoke rising from the area they had just escaped. Feeling the hands on his tighten their grip, he closed his eyes when Viktor spoke.

“Yuuri, I'll keep you safe. I promise, Darling,” Viktor said, lifting one of Yuuri's hands and pressing his lips against the knuckles.

_I hope you can, Viktor. I don't want to die._


	3. Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a phone call from Madam Director, Viktor finds out why Le Serpent wants to get his hands on Yuuri.
> 
>  
> 
>  _“Stuff it, Nikiforov. Have you discovered anything from Katsuki?”_ she demanded.
> 
> “No, Ma'am. We're still settling in.”
> 
>  _“You've been there for two weeks. You should have been settled many times over and I should have had answers by now,”_ the woman barked.
> 
> “I'm sure you didn't call to tell me what a fabulous job I'm doing,” Viktor joked, trying to hold back laughter when he heard a disgusted sound from the other line.
> 
>  _“No. Unlike you, I have been doing my job. We've found out why Le Serpent wants your young man,”_ the woman said. Viktor's head shot up and he stared at Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - Reprieve
> 
> This is the third chapter of my Bond-like spy series. I am really having fun with this fic though I haven't been able to update it much *sigh* This chapter is immediately after Viktor and Yuuri flee the Interglobal compound, but more importantly why Le Serpent wants Yuuri back. 
> 
> Notes:  
> Yuuri's emotions and thoughts are all over the place. He's displaying signs of Acute Stress Disorder, which is the precursor of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I am leaning toward not having him develop PTSD as that's a whole can of debilitating worms of it's own, so we'll just deal with ASD.  
> As far as the mini-taser given to Viktor, that would pretty much kill someone. Standard tasers are 50,000 volts.  
> Rogue agents are very bad news. It means they've defected from their employer and are working with the enemy, passing information on to them. The body count gets quite high. But Interglobal has their own informant in Le Serpent's midst. You'll see who it is soon ;)
> 
> That's pretty much it. This one isn't as exciting as the last two, but still has plenty of suspense and spy fun.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy 'Reprieve'.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on[ tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He gasped when he broke through the surface of the water as the air cooled his skin. He wiped the droplets of water and stray hairs away from his face before wading to shore. His eyes fell on the man huddled on the lounge chair they had dragged onto the beach, smiling sadly as he got closer.

Yuuri was having a difficult time adjusting to the relative quiet of the island. After their escape from the compound, Viktor had called in a few favors and planned their getaway quickly. He booked a private plane from a gentleman he knew would rather die than betray the spy and flew out of the country within hours.

When they landed at the nearest large foreign city, Viktor really went to work. Using a fake passport, he booked a room at one of the seediest motels in the city. The area was extremely dangerous so he didn't let Yuuri out of his sight. Once they entered the room, he ordered Yuuri to strip down until he was in nothing but his boxers. He was horrified at the command but complied, shaking as he took his clothes off. He was confused when Viktor scanned his shivering body and then disappeared into the bathroom without a word.

Yuuri closed his eyes and thought for the nth time how in the world was this happening to him, when was he going to wake up from this nightmare. He felt the sting of tears when an image of his family passed in front of his mind's eye. His heart ached at the possibility of never seeing them again. He felt the sobs rise within him, threatening to overwhelm. He cried out once before regaining composure though his body still trembled. He yelped when something covered his shoulders and tried to bolt but felt strong hands on his upper arms, holding him back.

“Yuuri, it's OK,” Viktor said soothingly, pulling Yuuri closer so his chest was touching his back.

“But you...you...” Yuuri choked, “You scared me.”

Viktor turned Yuuri around, wincing when he saw the abject terror in his eyes. Sometimes he had to remind himself that not everyone took danger as excitement or life-threatening situations as challenges. He had been in agent mode since they left the compound, wanting to keep them safe but more importantly alive. The area had been crawling with Le Serpent's men and Viktor didn't want to face them alone.

He hadn't given a thought to how his companion might have felt or what was going through his mind. Yuuri was used to a quiet life, one that rarely held the slightest bit of conflict. Even though he was employed by one of the most notorious black market arms dealers in the world, Viktor knew Yuuri wasn't exposed to that side. One thing was certain: He had to make a conscious effort to set Yuuri's doubts at ease and ensure a sense of security and stability.

"I'm so sorry, Darling,” Viktor said, smiling softly before brushing his lips against Yuuri's, “This is new to me. I'm not used to having someone tag along or protecting anyone.”

Yuuri's heart shattered as he heard the words fall from Viktor's mouth. He only viewed him as part of an assignment, a weakling to protect. He had heard the whispers at the compound about the spy. Viktor was a love them and leave them kind of man. He could charm the pants off anyone, make the world revolve around them for one night and would be gone without a word the next morning. Yuuri thought he was different, having spent three days and nights with the spy. Viktor told him he was different. Why did he suddenly feel as if he were being cast aside?

“You don't have to,” Yuuri muttered, turning back to the bed to gather his belongings, “I can go home. I won't be your problem anymore.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor said loudly, taking several steps and turning him around, “What's this about?”

“I'm just part of your assignment,” Yuuri growled, jerking his arm out of Viktor's grasp.

“What?” Viktor asked, caught between surprise and turmoil, “Why do you think that?”

“You said it yourself, Viktor!” Yuuri yelled, marching to stand in front of Viktor and placing his face inches away from him, “I'm only your objective!”

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, holding tight as he struggled against him. The words spat at him hurt, deeper than he thought they could. Always thinking he was dead inside, he wasn't used to the emotions building within him.

“Yuuri, please listen to me. You aren't just an objective,” Viktor stated, releasing Yuuri and placing a hand on each side of his face.

“Bullshit!” he shouted.

“I fought heaven and hell through that compound to get to you. The only concern I had was whether or not you were still alive. I took risks I don't normally take,” Viktor admitted, watching the anger drain from his face, “You aren't an objective, Yuuri. I meant it when I said you touched my heart. You're the first one I've wanted to hold onto. I'd die for you.”

Yuuri just stared, astonishment coursing through him. So much had happened in the past few days. His life had been turned upside down and he couldn't remember being more afraid. Just when he thought he would be mired in darkness forever, Viktor had become his ray of sunlight. But his thought process was so crippled at the moment Yuuri couldn't comprehend what he was telling him.

“Please tell me as simply as you can, Viktor,” he said, barely above a whisper, “I'm broken right now. Tell me what you mean.”

"I'm saying I care about you immensely and it has nothing to do with my job,” Viktor revealed, “I want to protect you because I want you with me. I have to do my job when I'm with you to keep you safe, but you're so much more than that, Yuuri. Stay with me. Don't go.”

“Ok,” Yuuri whispered, nodding his head.

 

* * *

 

Viktor explained the need for all of Yuuri's clothing and personal belongings he still carried. He had been seen by Le Serpent's men and they would have an accurate description of him. Not wanting to leave a shred of evidence, Viktor decided to burn everything.

Almost everything.

He let Yuuri keep the small picture of his family that was in his wallet. Even though Viktor violated one of his cardinal rules, Viktor knew he needed comfort from the familiar. The bright smile Yuuri gave him when Viktor agreed he could keep it would forever be engraved in his mind, the twinkling of his eyes the most beautiful sight.

But Viktor had work to do. They were scheduled to leave for an island country in the western hemisphere early the next morning and there were still tons of steps that need to be completed. He dropped his cell phone on the ground and walked to the desk, lifting a chair. He went back to the center of the room and bashed the leg of the chair against the device, watching it splinter into pieces. When he looked up, Yuuri was just staring at the heap of broken plastic and metal.

"Why did you do that?” Yuuri asked, meeting his eyes.

“It's the only way to permanently mask a GPS signal. If someone's good enough, they can locate you even if the GPS is disabled. I'm not willing to take that risk,” Viktor explained.

He sifted through the bags of purchases they made before winding up at the motel. He tossed a handful of clothes to Yuuri and asked him to remove the tags but put them on the table when he was done. Viktor dug his hand into his pants' pocket and fished out a slim metal handle. He waved it around a couple times, revealing a sinister blade. His head shot up when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri scooting backwards on the bed, eyes were wide and terrified. Viktor took a step towards him, but he scrambled back until he hit the headboard. Viktor narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, unsure of what had frightened Yuuri.

"What's wrong, Darling?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked around when Yuuri held up a shaky arm and pointed to Viktor's hand. He looked down, the cause of Yuuri's fear dawning on him when his eyes fell on the black blade.

“Yuuri, is it the knife?” Viktor asked, watching him nod, “I'm going to open the package holding the phone. That's all. I'll never hurt you, Darling. I promise.”

“I-I'm sorry,” Yuuri whined, dropping his head in his hands. Viktor placed the switchblade on the dresser and moved closer, removing Yuuri's hands and smiling at him.

“For what?”

“You must think me weak,” he whispered, his eyes darting around the room.

"My dear Yuuri, of course I don't. You're so incredibly strong, Darling. I know you've been through a lot and you're so very frightened, but you're doing remarkably well. Men who have been through less have caved far more than you have,” Viktor said, holding the young man as he cried into his shoulder. Even though so much had to be done, Yuuri needed this.

Yuuri needed him.

 

* * *

 

It was very early in the morning. The young man had finally worked himself into sheer exhaustion, falling into a fitful sleep. Viktor took breaks and watched him, Yuuri's head jerking on the pillow as his limbs twitched. He didn't want to know what chaos was running rampant in the young man's nightmares, though he figured it would reflect his new reality.

When he was finished creating their new travel documents and identifications, he disappeared into the bathroom with a shopping bag. He pulled several boxes from within and arranged them on the back of the dingy toilet. He opened the smallest box and took the plastic case out, opening one of the caps. He gently placed a finger inside the shallow cup and lifted the soft lens inside. He smirked when he saw the area that would cover his iris was a vibrant purple.

“So, she finally listened,” he said to himself.

He dumped the liquid in the now empty cup into the sink then replaced the lens inside it. He opened another box and grabbed the bottle inside, peeling the cellophane seal and squirting the cleanser until the cup was half full. He repeated the same routine with the other cup and once they were both sealed, he shook the case vigorously. After that was complete and the contacts were soaking, he opened the last box and removed several bottles and a small tube. He twisted the top off the smaller bottle and squeezed the contents of the tube into it, shaking the solution together. He set the bottle on the counter and looked in the mirror.

“Well, here goes nothing,” he said to his reflection, running a hand through his light grey hair. He picked the bottle off the counter and began squeezing the contents onto his head.

 

* * *

 

He sat up quickly and patted his chest, searching for bullet wounds. After feeling no pain and not seeing a drop of blood on his hands, he drew a shaky breath and let his body relax. He patted the surface of the bedside of the table for his glasses. He smiled softly as he didn't remember taking them off, which meant Viktor had removed them and set them within his reach. For being an emotionless killing machine, the man was showing he had a heart of gold.

Yuuri slid his glasses on and looked around the room. His heart began to pound when he saw an unfamiliar figure rifling through the bags at the far end of the room. He looked around for something to defend himself if the unimaginable happened. His gaze fell on the switchblade Viktor had left on dresser. His eyes darted between the knife and the intruder a few times before he slid slowly from the bed and tiptoed to the dresser. He closed his eyes as he lifted the weapon and took a few steps towards the door. His heart was pounding and he thought he was going to pass out from fear, but he was in far greater danger than he had been in before.

Where was Viktor?

The intruder turned suddenly and halted when he saw Yuuri, his face grim but not worried.

“Yuuri, it's just me,” he said, “It's Viktor. Can I have the blade?”

Yuuri frowned and stared at Viktor, thinking he looked so familiar yet so different. How could one person change so much in such little time?

“Your hair. It's...it's..." he stammered, stunned at the transformation. He handed Viktor the knife when he was several steps away from him.

"Auburn,” Viktor explained, “My natural color is a dead giveaway. Shame really, I like my hair color.”

Yuuri smiled weakly when Viktor pouted and batted his lashes. He could tell Viktor was trying to make him feel better, but he leaned forward and squinted his eyes when he saw another difference.

“Contacts,” Viktor stated, “Madam Director finally listened. I've always wanted violet eyes.”

Yuuri chuckled this time, amused by the spy's whimsy. It was like Viktor was trying to make him feel better. It was working.

“You acquired a tan awfully quick,” Yuuri said, eyes sweeping his body.

"Spray tan,” Viktor declared, “Though it's terribly uneven. When we get to our destination, I need to remedy that. Yuuri, how do you feel about nude sunbathing?”

Viktor laughed heartily when Yuuri's blush crawled up his ears. He closed the gap between them and pulled Yuuri into his arms, planting several kisses on his face. When Yuuri began to giggle and protest, Viktor released him and collapsed on the bed. Yuuri sat on the mattress gently and laid down next to him, cuddling against him when Viktor wrapped an arm around his body.

“I'm sorry if I frightened you,” Viktor said softly, pressing his lips against Yuuri's forehead.

"I should be getting used to this by now,” Yuuri said, chuckling weakly at his pathetic joke.

“No, Darling, no one should become accustomed to fear.”

"You have,” Yuuri said, lifting himself slightly and looking into Viktor's eyes.

"I still become afraid. However I know how to mask it and do my job,” Viktor explained, “We have to be leaving soon. I need to meet a contact and then we'll be headed to the airport. We need to sweep the room first. Ready for Secret Agent 101?”

When Yuuri finally controlled his fit of giggles, Viktor showed him what to look for as they searched the room for anything that could possibly identify them. They swept the room methodically, tearing the sheets off the bed. Yuuri helped Viktor carry them into the bathroom where they wiped down every exposed surface. After the bathroom had been cleaned as much as possible, Viktor shoved the damp bedclothes along with the blanket hanging off the mattress into two trash bags. He asked Yuuri to gather the rest of the bags and stray items into another trash bag. Viktor scanned the room once more before leaving, carrying two bags while Yuuri carried one. He led Yuuri out the door leading to the fire escape. Once they reached the alley, Viktor guided them through the back streets of the city. When they were a little over a mile away from the hotel, Viktor found an abandoned business. Walking around the building, he stopped when the dumpster came into view. Viktor threw the bags he was holding inside and motioned for Yuuri to do the same. He dug around the backpack slung over his shoulder and pulled a bottle of lighter fluid out. After emptying the bottle into the dumpster, he fished a lighter out of the pocket in his jacket and flicked it open, dropping it into the dumpster.

“Come on,” he said, nudging Yuuri when he stared at the growing flames.

“Viktor?”

“Yes, Darling?” he asked, taking Yuuri's hand in his own.

“Do you do this often?”

“That?” Viktor asked, jerking a thumb behind him, “Nah, too much flair. I prefer subtlety. Ready to meet a dear friend?”

He laughed when Yuuri smiled and nodded his head.

 

* * *

 

“Well look at you. You brought a scrub. Didn't know you were a team trainer, loser.”

“Good to see you too, brat. Have anything interesting for me?” Viktor asked.

“You going to introduce me?”

Viktor sighed and shook his head, placing a hand on the small of Yuuri's back and brought him forward. He ignored the unamused look on the other person's face.

“This is Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, this is Yuri Plisetsky. He's one of the tech specialists at Interglobal. He's somewhat of an idiot savant,” Viktor said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you,” Yuuri said, unsure as he held out a hand. The teen grasped his hand tightly and shook as he glared at Viktor.

“That's child prodigy, asshole. Come here. I'm not wasting my entire day showing you how to work this stuff,” Yuri grumbled, returning to his car.

Yuri gave Viktor a bag containing an untraceable cell phone, stating the location services software had a multi-point scrambler. He had included several passphrases for various satellites in the area they were heading in case Viktor ran out of data. Yuri warned him if he got caught he knew nothing.

Next was a simple ballpoint pen, which made Yuuri look twice. Why would they include a pen?

“Want me to test this on you, Viktor?” Yuri teased, grinning evilly.

“That's quite alright. I'm sure it would be extraordinarily painful.”

“Mini-taser, though use it with caution. This bad boy uses 75,000 volts,” he explained, nodding when Viktor whistled lowly, “Yeah, wicked.”

After going through several different kinds of rounds for his revolver and the newest smoke grenade the team had developed, Yuri handed him a debit card. He informed Viktor it was untraceable due to the EMV chip they installed in it. Yuri eased Viktor's concerns when he appeared doubtful. Viktor noticed that Yuri kept eyeing his companion.

“Out with it, Yuri,” he said suddenly.

"What?” Yuri asked defensively.

“You keep staring at Yuuri,” Viktor stated.

“Oh, I was just wondering who he is. I've never seen him before.”

“I rescued him from Le Serpent's estate a few nights ago. I don't trust anyone else to keep him safe,” Viktor explained, watching him grin.

“New flavor of the month? Ow!” Yuri yelped when Viktor cuffed the back of his head.

“No,” Viktor said, drawing closer to Yuri and smirking when he shrunk back, “I'm absolutely intrigued and enchanted by him.”

Viktor's face fell when he burst into laughter, holding his sides and bending over.

"I'm done with you, Yuri. See you whenever. Stay out of trouble,” Viktor yelled as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

He strode toward Yuuri, grabbing the towel and rubbing his hair dry when he stood in front of him. He smiled when he caught the others stare.

"How are you doing?”

"Alright. I keep expecting someone to jump out from behind me,” Yuuri said.

Viktor knew Yuuri was experiencing hypervigilance. It was common when one went through a situation such as Yuuri's. Viktor hated seeing him like this, catching himself wanting to take it away from him many times.

"We're safe for now, Darling,” Viktor said, patting Yuuri's thigh.

He heard the chimes coming from the phone in his bag. After drying off his hands, he dug it out and checked the caller id, giving Yuuri a lopsided smile before answering.

“Madam Director, how does this lovely day find you?” he asked, laying the charm on thickly. Viktor winked at Yuuri when he covered his mouth before he burst into giggles.

“ _Stuff it, Nikiforov. Have you discovered anything from Katsuki?”_ she demanded.

"No, Ma'am. We're still settling in.”

" _You've been there for two weeks. You should have been settled many times over and I should have had answers by now,”_ the woman barked.

"I'm sure you didn't call to tell me what a fabulous job I'm doing,” Viktor joked, trying to hold back laughter when he heard a disgusted sound from the other line.

" _No. Unlike you, I have been doing my job. We've found out why Le Serpent wants your young man,”_ she said, Viktor's head shooting up and staring at Yuuri.

"And you're going to tell me, correct?”

" _It seems Mr. Katsuki was called upon to perform several private sets in front of Le Serpent's clients. Business meetings, Nikiforov. We don't believe the young man is part of the inner workings, but the information he could have unwittingly overheard is extremely valuable.”_

“How valuable?” he asked, watching Yuuri's brows furrow.

" _He could collapse Le Serpent's organization. He knows who he had dealings with. If we can connect the dots through the information he can provide us, we can take him down and the terrorist operations he does business with,”_ the woman explained.

“But there's a downside,” Viktor said, prompting her without words to continue.

“ _Le Serpent wants him dead, Viktor,”_ she revealed.

His mouth dropped slightly and heart skipped a beat as he looked at the angel sitting before him. There was no way he'd let Yuuri fall into that monster's hands.

“That's not going to happen, Madam.”

“ _Of course not. He's with you,”_ she agreed, _“I want both of you to relocate.”_

"Why?”

“ _We learned why your cover was blown, Nikiforov. Someone tipped security. They were looking for you from the start,”_  she revealed.

"Really? Any leads?” Viktor asked.

“ _No, but we believe it came from within.”_

“Rogue agent?” he implored, looking around the beach. There were a few fisherman several yards away and a woman walking her dog, nothing indicating a threat.

“ _Possibly. We have someone within Le Serpent's ranks. He's sharing information as he can,”_ she offered.

She explained the next steps she wanted the spy to take. He listened to her plan and agreed it was sound, optimizing his ability to keep Yuuri out of harm. After finding out they'd be at the next destination indefinitely, Viktor knew there wasn't much left to discuss.

"Alright. When do we have to be ready to leave?”

“ _Oh six hundred tomorrow. An informant will meet you at the marina with everything you'll need. Any questions, Twelve Twenty-five?”_

“No, Ma'am. Thank you,” Viktor said, “I'll contact you when I learn anything.”

“ _Good luck, Viktor.”_

He pressed the end button and tossed the phone onto the bag. He lifted his head, smiling at Yuuri when he caught him staring. Viktor leaned over and kissed him softly, enjoying the blush when he sat back.

“Was that bad news?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

“A bit, but nothing horrendous. We're going to be moving on, though. Apparently this was just a vacation. Who knew?” Viktor asked, winking when he laughed, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“It was lovely,” Yuuri said, “But where are we going?”

"Well,” Viktor drawled, “How do you feel about yachts?”

 


	4. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a rogue agent is discovered within Interglobal, Viktor and Yuuri must relocate. However, the extraction doesn't go according to plan.
> 
>    
> He spent a few minutes watching each person below, most of them employees of the marina and deemed harmless by Interglobal. This had been one of the agency’s staging points for years, so every worker’s background had been checked with a fine-toothed comb. He recognized many from their photos in the dossier he had received days ago, but there were two he hadn’t seen before. 
> 
> The roaring of a motorcycle could be heard in the distance, growing closer with every second. He saw the flash of the machine barrel past him minutes later. When he saw wisps of red hair sneaking from under the helmet, he grinned. Of course Madam Director would send her.
> 
> “Ready to sail, darling?” Viktor asked, looking at Yuuri as he started the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally found enough time to finish this! It's been in my mind for about ten days now, begging to be set free. I decided to be a nice writer and let it out.
> 
> Continuing with the style of Bond, this has some action, vivid emotion and twists and turns. Try not to look at it in the perspective of my other fics. This is a completely different dynamic and situation. Things can become very intense in a life-or-death situation. That includes emotions and relationships. You'll see why I mention this at the end of this chapter.
> 
> No notes for this one. Just enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoy 'On the Run'.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on[ tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

He parked the car on a narrow strip of gravel overlooking the marina.  Digging binoculars from the glove box, he peered through them and surveyed the area.  There weren’t many people about since the clouds had unleashed a torrent of rain earlier that morning.  The sky had shown no signs of letting up. 

That was a blessing in disguise for Viktor.

He spent a few minutes watching each person below. most of them employees of the marina and deemed harmless by Interglobal.  This had been one of the agency’s staging points for years, so every worker’s background had been checked with a fine-toothed comb.  He recognized many from their photos in the dossier he had received days ago, but there were two he hadn’t seen before. 

The roaring of a motorcycle could be heard in the distance, growing closer with every second.  He saw the flash of the machine barrel past him minutes later.  When he saw wisps of red hair peeking from under the helmet, he grinned.  Of course Madam Director would send her.

“Ready to sail, darling?” Viktor asked, looking at Yuuri as he started the car.

 

* * *

 

The minute Viktor ended the call with the director, he and Yuuri packed their belongings before heading to the secluded beach house they had been occupying.  Yuuri had asked him several questions about the conversation, but Viktor fed him half-truths.  He couldn’t let Yuuri know he was a target. Viktor wouldn’t put it past Le Serpent to put a contract out on the pianist since the villainous mastermind never did his own dirty work.  Making a mental note to ask Madam Director to compile a list of known associates, he set about the daunting task of removing their presence on the island.

Once the house was scoured thoroughly and cleaned to his standards, Viktor took everything they could take around the back of the property.  He had dug a pit among the thick foliage days after they had arrived and although he did this on every mission he was assigned, Viktor was always thankful for his foresight and preparation in any given situation.  He tossed the contents of several trash bags into the pit, doused it in gasoline and tossed a match in.  Within seconds, flames were shooting towards the sky.

The evening had grown dim by the time the blaze turned to smoldering embers.  Viktor had watched the fire for hours, contemplating his next move.  He wondered where he could take Yuuri that could provide some semblance of safety.  News of a rogue agent was very disturbing.  He had been racking his brain for possible subjects since the director mentioned it, but he was coming up blank.  He just hoped his superior would be able to keep his movements under the radar.

Viktor stood to toss sand in to the pit, but soft music from the house caught his attention.  Yuuri had been pleased there was a small piano in the house and Viktor was as well.  It had provided a welcome distraction for Yuuri, taking him away from the harsh reality that now faced him.  Yuuri’s nightmares had eased up since they had been on the island, Viktor attributing it to the piano and their long talks together.

Yuuri told him of the dreams he had had of the future, Viktor watching him as he describe them.  Yuuri would become animated and his eyes would sparkle with life.  The excitement was short-lived, however.  He would realize where he was and what was going on in his new reality, plummeting him back into depression.  All Viktor could do was hold him, comforting him as he cried or whispering soft words of encouragement when Yuuri was too numb to react.  Viktor’s heart broke for his companion.

They had only made love a handful of times the past few weeks, confusing Yuuri thoroughly.  He knew he wasn’t in a healthy frame of mind and his psyche was playing tricks on him, but he felt Viktor didn’t want him anymore.  He tried his best to show him he was worthy, but Viktor pushed it aside. 

While he waited for Viktor to return from the fire pit, Yuuri tinkered around on the piano, absently playing the memorized music from a Chopin piece.  It reflected his mood perfectly: sad, rejected, unwanted, hopeless.  Within minutes he had lost himself in the music.  He had tried to keep the emotion and volume of his playing to a minimum, but tonight he couldn’t.  He was stuck between the thought of keep running with Viktor or going back to his employer.  At that moment, neither sounded appealing.

Yuuri didn’t hear the door open nor the person walk through the beach house, but he jumped when he felt a figure sit next to him.  His fingers kept dancing over the keys of the instrument, but he turned his head.  Viktor was watching him play, the sweetest yet softest smile gracing his lips.  Yuuri continued to play, pausing momentarily when the arrangement was finished.  Rising from the bench, he took several steps to the bedroom but the words he heard next stopped him in his tracks. 

“This is what drew me to you, Yuuri,” Viktor admitted, “Your playing was so beautiful, so passionate.  How could I have known the man behind the music would be much more so?”

“Thanks, Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled, taking another step before his confession sent chills through his body.

“That’s what made me fall in love with you,” he admitted, “and I’ve fallen more each day.”

Yuuri spun on his heel and marched to the bench.  When he reached Viktor, Yuuri bent over until their faces were inches apart.  He was angry, frustrated, and petrified.  He refused to be another notch on Viktor’s belt, another faceless body in an endless succession.

“Love?  Is that what you call this?” Yuuri shouted, “I’m just your mission!  Your objective!”

“Yuuri—”

“Don’t ‘Yuuri’ me!” he yelled, tears beginning to stream down his face, “I thought I was special.  I really thought you wanted me.  I’m just a paycheck to you, aren’t I?”

“Darling, where on earth is this coming from?” Viktor asked, standing and closing the gap between them to take Yuuri in his arms.

“I’m not your darling, Viktor,” Yuuri said through sobs, trying to pull away from him, “You haven’t touched me.  You don’t want me anymore, do you?”

When Yuuri stopped speaking and covered his face with his hands, Viktor took him in his arms.  He held him until Yuuri’s crying ceased, pressing his lips against his forehead.  When sobs turned to hiccups, Viktor lifted Yuuri’s head with two fingers under his chin.

“I want you more than anyone I ever have, but you have so much going on in here,” Viktor said, tapping Yuuri’s forehead gently, “I don’t want to add to the confusion.  You need reassurance and stability, not more turmoil.  Once you’re safe, I’ll love you all you want.”

“Try, Viktor, please.  I can’t do this back and forth anymore.  I can’t handle the wondering or doubt.  Can you do both at once?” Yuuri begged, “Protect me with love, Viktor.”

“That’s a dangerous combination, Darling.”

“Please,” he whispered, “I need to feel wanted.  I need to feel important.”

Viktor traced a hand up and down Yuuri’s arm, considering his options.  While he wanted to taste and touch Yuuri, send him into the heavens, he couldn’t stand the thought of shattering his mind even further.  Yuuri meant too much to him, had grown so important to him in such a short time.

“Please.”

Viktor closed his eyes, took a deep breath before opening them again.  He gazed into the pleading chocolate eyes, seeing they still held a glimmer of innocence, a sliver of hope.  Yuuri needed love and reassurance.

Yuuri needed him.

Gathering Yuuri into his arms, Viktor lowered his face until their lips were touching.  He softly feathered his own against Yuuri’s, pulling back to look at him.  Receiving a relieved smile, Viktor kissed him hungrily.  He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, lifted him inches off the floor and carried him into the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

The alarm on his phone ripped him from sleep, sending him into instant survival mode.  He hated it when he fell that deep into slumber.  It was dangerous for him, dangerous for the one he had sworn to protect.  After cursing himself for his carelessness, he looked down at the sleeping figure burrowed against him.  His mood lifted instantly, smiling at Yuuri as he slept.  

They had made love the night before.  Viktor had been so tender and considerate of Yuuri.  He had whispered sweet everythings in Yuuri’s ears, told him how much he truly meant to him.  Yuuri had been so overcome by emotion he had wept as Viktor continued to love and cherish him.  When they were both spent and curled against the other, Yuuri had apologized for his insecurities.  Viktor hushed him with a kiss, apologizing for not being more receptive to what Yuuri was going through.  They promised to be more open with each other in the future.  Their lives depended on it.

It was the first night Yuuri had gone without a nightmare since he had been plucked from Le Serpent's grasp.  Viktor had spent most of the night awake, going over the beach house once again or simply watching Yuuri sleep.  He never afforded himself the luxury of watching a lover for hours on end, had never wanted to.  Yuuri was different.  Viktor could spend his every waking moment watching him and it would never be enough.

“Keep your head about you, Nikiforov,” he had muttered time and again that night.

He had to wake Yuuri soon since they were meeting their extraction contact in an hour.  The agent would relay last minute details, give them additional equipment and paperwork before returning to the beach house.  He was saddened that the house would be a pile of ashes by the end of the day, but it was necessary.  It was too large for him to sweep completely and there wasn’t time to bring in a team of cleaners.  Obliteration was the only option.

Waiting until the last possible moment, Viktor kissed Yuuri’s eyelids and watched him return to the land of the living.  He had spent numerous mornings watching Yuuri awaken, but today was different.  The ever-present fear wasn’t lurking in Yuuri’s eyes, there was a hint of a smile on his face.  His skin didn’t have the ashen pallor that had plagued him since leaving the compound. 

“Morning,” Yuuri mumbled before yawning again.

“Good morning, Darling,” Viktor replied, kissing him softly, “Ready for another adventure?”

“I think I’ve had enough adventure to last two lifetimes,” he admitted.

“I know, sweetheart, and I’m sorry.  After this transition, we should be set for a while.  It’s a tad difficult to track a constantly moving target,” Viktor explained.

While Yuuri dressed and got ready for the day, Viktor gathered their scant belongings and threw them into a backpack. The pack was the only thing they would be bringing since the yacht they were using would be supplied with everything they would need.  Viktor triple-checked each room in the house, falling onto the couch and waiting for Yuuri to finish.

“All set?” he asked when Yuuri came into the living room.

They climbed into their rented sedan and made the short yet scenic drive to the marina.  Though the circumstances leading to visiting the island were horrendous, Yuuri was sad to leave.  The surroundings were peaceful and beautiful.  The music of the waves hitting the shore relaxing, the melodies of the tropical birds enchanting.  He had wanted to take pictures to capture his time there, but Viktor adamantly refused.  Viktor said if everything blew over and Le Serpent was taken down, he would be more than happy to bring Yuuri back for a real vacation.

Yuuri had been staring out the window over a barricaded outcropping, watching boats along the ocean.  It was difficult to make out the ships since it was raining so hard, but he concentrated on the hazy lights.  He heard the loud roar of a motorcycle pass them, wondering why someone would be riding in this weather. 

Viktor patted Yuuri’s thigh after asking if he was ready.  Putting the car into gear, Viktor steered the vehicle down the curvy road leading to the marina and Yuuri soon realized they were following the motorcycle.  Viktor mentioned that morning they would be meeting another agent for last minute instructions but it wouldn’t take long before they’d be on their way.  Yuuri just wanted to get going; the further out on the ocean the better.

Viktor guided the car into a parking spot along the edge of the dock, the rider spinning the motorcycle around before stopping in front of the sedan.  Viktor told Yuuri to wait in the car so he could chat with their contact.  Viktor opened the glove box, smacked his hand against the top and waited for the hidden compartment to fall, revealing a revolver with a variety of accessories resting on the foam tray.  Viktor lifted the weapon and checked the clip.  He grabbed the silencer and fastened it to the barrel of the revolver before pocketing another magazine of ammunition. 

After kissing Yuuri quickly, Viktor opened the door and climbed out.  He stretched dramatically with one arm, the other sliding the revolver in the waistband of his pants.  He walked towards the motorcycle, grinning when the rider removed their helmet and shook their head.

“Mila!” Viktor exclaimed, holding his arms out, “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

“See you’re still trying charm the pants off me, Vitya,” the woman replied, turning to give him a hug and peck his cheek, “See you’re in somewhat of a pickle.”

“Just a bit.  What do you have for me?”

Mila pulled a large brown envelope from inside her jacket, opening it and letting Viktor peek inside.  They spoke for several minutes about known agents and associates of Le Serpent in the hemisphere, places they would be able to avoid detection and Interglobal’s progress in finding the mastermind himself.  He was a dangerous adversary and had tendrils wound throughout the world, waiting to strike at a moment’s notice.

"Yuri mentioned a new Nikiforov boy,” Mila said, grinning when Viktor rolled his eyes, “You going to introduce me?”

Viktor looked to the car, caught Yuuri’s gaze and motioned for him to join them.  Yuuri climbed out, looked around and walked hesitantly to Viktor.  Winding his fingers through Yuuri's, Viktor pulled him against him.  Yuuri stiffened in his embrace and was shaking slightly.  Viktor knew Yuuri was terrified, especially when they had to move.

“Mila, this is Yuuri Katsuki.  Yuuri, Mila Babicheva,” Viktor said, introducing the two.

“A pleasure, Yuuri,” she said, smiling as she shook his hand.

“Likewise.”

Viktor listened to Mila speak to Yuuri about general points of the new identity he would be assuming.   Yuuri asked questions throughout her explanation and listened attentively to her elaborations, but Viktor listened vaguely to the conversation while scanning their surroundings.

The area made the hair on the back of his neck stood up. 

Viktor quickly surveyed the area, his eyes jerking back and forth along the landscape.  Something was wrong, something felt wrong.  His skills had been honed enough to know that whenever he had the slightest hint that something was amiss, it would be upon him in minutes.  He turned around and looked at the boat house, seeing the bay doors wide open.  A mechanic he had chatted with the previous week about his family was working on the engine of a large pontoon boat. 

Viktor walked around the dock, inspecting each boat tied to posts and nothing abnormal jumped out at him.  He was walking back to his two companions when he heard the loud screech of tires.  Whipping his head around, he saw four men jump out of a dark, four-door car and rush towards Yuuri and Mila.

“Mila!” Viktor yelled before taking off in a full run.

_Oh god, I’m not going to get there in time._

He ran faster than he ever had in his life.  The scene in front of him was playing out in slow motion.  Yuuri crouched slightly when he heard him shout, looking in Viktor’s direction.  Mila pulled a miniature assault rifle from inside her leather jacket, pushing Yuuri behind her.  Yuuri kept his eyes on Viktor.  He thought he had seen pure terror on Yuuri’s face before, but he was wrong.  The fear Yuuri was projecting caused a painful shiver to rush through Viktor’s body.

_Faster. Have to go faster._

The enemy was drawing closer.  Viktor pulled the revolver from his waistband and fired several shots, hitting one man in the head.  He ran until his lungs were screaming.  He was determined to reach them. 

“Yuuri!”

He jerked his head to the side, looking at Viktor.  He had dangerous determination on his face, racing to him at breakneck pace.  Yuuri blinked slowly, turning his head to the approaching men.  He was frozen in place by fear.  His mind was screaming at him to move, but his body wouldn’t react.  As the assailant gained ground, he lifted his weapon and prepared to shoot.  Yuuri closed his eyes and waited for death to claim him.  He summoned an image of his parents and sister in his mind, silently telling them goodbye.  The waiting was excruciating.  He felt a rush of wind across his face along with a pained gasp.  When he opened his eyes, his heart sank.

Viktor was in front of him, standing straight as a reed.  Yuuri’s eyes dropped to Viktor's back, seeing a stain of crimson spread across his shirt.

“Viktor!” he shrieked, “No, no, no!”

He turned around and faced Yuuri.  His features were taut, agony filling in his eyes.  Yuuri caught Viktor when his knees buckled, holding t=him up the best he could.  Viktor clutched Yuuri’s shirt and gave him a weak smile.

“Darling, I need you to listen to me,” Viktor said tersely, “I need you to go with Mila.”

“No,” Yuuri cried, tears slipping down his cheeks, “I’m not leaving you.”

“Sweetheart, I need you to go.  I need you to be safe. Go with Mila.”

“Viktor, no,” Yuuri whined, “I can’t leave you.”

“Yuuri, please,” Viktor pleaded, “Be safe, darling.  Mila?”

Yuuri felt strong hands yank him to his feet and tug him backwards.  He fought against her, breaking free and rushing back to Viktor.  He fell in front of Viktor, ignoring the danger around him.  The sound of rapid gunfire pierced the air, but Yuuri was oblivious to it.  He was focused on Viktor, holding his face as tears streamed down his own cheeks.  Viktor’s blue eyes pierced his very soul, but they were begging him to leave.

Moving onto his hands and knees, Viktor climbed to his feet with Yuuri’s help, staggering slightly as he sought balance.  When Yuuri reached out to help him, Viktor pushed him away. 

“You have to go, Yuuri,” Viktor said, “You have to leave me.  Go.”

“No.”

“Mila!” he yelled, waiting for her to finish cutting their enemies down.

Mila joined them minutes later, wrapping her arm around Yuuri’s neck and dragging him backward.  He clawed against his restraint, tried to kick away but to no avail.  Viktor watched him until another car screeched to a halt,  placed a new clip in his revolver and fired off several shots, hitting a few foes. 

Yuuri screamed when Viktor’s body jerked as another bullet him, tearing through his body.  Viktor teetered a few moments before falling to his knees, looking to the ground.  Yuuri’s breath caught when Viktor looked up as his assailants neared.  Catching one last glance at the young man, he mouthed words that touched Yuuri’s very soul.

_“I love you.”_

His vision was cut off by a wooden-slat wall when Mila yanked him around a corner.  He fought her tooth and nail, trying to pry himself loose.  He had almost succeeded but a series of four gunshots pierced the air.  Yuuri’s knees grew weak and his legs fell out under him.  He was numb again.  He was lost.  This was just like weeks prior, but this time he was alone.

Viktor was gone.  Viktor was dead.

 

* * *

 

Mila had driven them to a safe house on the other side of the island.  Yuuri stared out the window during the drive, not paying attention to her talking on the phone.  He knew she had to inform command about being compromised and losing Viktor.  She needed to know what their next step would be. 

When they arrived at their destination, Mila had to help Yuuri out of the car.  She was kind to him, but didn’t have the same vivacity or caring that Viktor had.  The thought of him brought tears to his eyes. 

He stumbled over to the worn couch that dominated the room, collapsing onto it.  Pulling his knees to his chest, he spent the next few hours crying and staring at the soiled cushion before him.  Mila tried to get him to eat when darkness crept into the house, but he ignored her.  He didn’t want food.  He didn’t want sleep.  He didn’t want comfort from anyone.

He just wanted Viktor.

Yuuri didn’t look up when the door flew open and someone banged against the jamb before entering.  He didn’t look when Mila withdrew the safety of her weapon and yelled at the intruder.  He didn’t look when the other person tried to explain. 

He did look when he heard a familiar voice.

Jolting upright, Yuuri whirled around until he was facing the door.  His hands flew over his mouth and tears filled his eyes when he looked to the entry of the house.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, smiling through his pain.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Mila yelled, pointing her gun at the other man.

“What does it look like?” he said, “Helping.”

“How did you find this place?” she demanded.

“Same way as you did.  Data drop each week. Safe house locations change.  Don’t believe me, call your director.”

Mila kept her weapon on the man while she patted the side table for the satellite phone, dialing a number and waiting for the line to be answered.  Yuuri gazed into Viktor’s eyes as she talked, brushing away his tears that fell on Viktor’s face.

“You didn’t listen very well, Darling,” Viktor teased, giving him a weak smile.

“I couldn’t leave you.  I didn’t want to leave you,” he choked, “How? How are you here?  How did you survive?  I saw them—”

“Shh,” Viktor said, holding a finger against Yuuri’s lips, “Our friend here took care of his associates.”

“You mean he’s…”

“He’s our insider,” Viktor said, “I’m sorry if I scared you, Darling.  But I’d give my life if it would keep you safe.”

“Don’t say that,” Yuuri whined, “You were gone.  I didn’t want to do this anymore.  I wanted Mila to take me back, take me to my boss.”

“It’s my job, sweetheart.”

“Then don’t do your job!  Quit!  We can hide!  We can run,” Yuuri yelled desperately, “You can keep us safe.  No one will find us.”

“Darling, as long as Le Serpent is around you won’t be safe,” Viktor explained, “We’ll do our best though, alright?  Right now, however, I’m really in no condition to help or discuss this.”

Yuuri helped Viktor to the couch with the unknown man, Mila training her revolver on him the entire time.  Yuuri knelt beside the couch and brushed damp strands of hair away from Viktor’s face.  He was beyond elated that the spy was still alive.  He felt as if a miracle had occurred.  Viktor had been snatched from death’s grasp to return to him.  He was injured, but he was alive.  Yuuri's eyes filled with tears for the hundredth time that day, but this time they were tears of joy.

“I need identification confirmation.  Requestor Babicheva Mila, code beta mu sigma.  Subject is last name Altin, first name Otabek.  Verify,” she said, eyes never leaving the other man.

“I already put my weapon on the ground, Mila,” Otabek said, “What more do you want?”

“If you think I’m going to let you waltz around here, knowing who you work for; you’re sadly mistaken,” Mila seethed, “Yes, I’m ready.  You’re shitting me!  Yes, please have Madam Director call me at her earliest convenience.  Advise her that Twelve Twenty-Five is injured and we need deviation.  Witness is safe at the moment.  We need extraction soon.”

Yuuri heard Mila speaking, but was focused on Viktor.  He was watching him, the small beautiful smile Yuuri loved touching his eyes.  He bent over and brushed his lips against Viktor’s briefly.  Though he was terrified beyond belief this could happen again, Yuuri was overjoyed Viktor was with him.

“You’re lucky you check out, Altin,” Mila growled, “Otherwise you’d be a corpse with a bullet in your forehead."

“Love you too, Mila,” Otabek said quietly, “I patched him up, but he needs extensive treatment and still has a round in his shoulder.  He said you had the supplies to do it.”

“Really, Viktor?” she asked, turning on her companion, “Remember what happened last time I dug a bullet out of you?”

“You won’t be digging around any vital organs this time,” Viktor joked, trying to laugh but wincing in pain.

“Shouldn’t he go to a hospital?” Yuuri asked, looking between everyone.

“Can’t, Darling.  Too much of a risk,” Viktor explained, “Mila digs, I sew.  I’ll need your help with compression and keeping me warm.  Can you do that, sweetheart?”

“Y-yeah, but warm?” Yuuri stammered, not understanding fully.

“Welcome to Gunshot 101,” Otabek said to Yuuri before looking at Mila, “What’s next on the agenda?”

“Oh, you’re not going to believe this,” Mila said, looking up from an encrypted laptop and grinning at the trio, “I’ll tell you once Viktor’s stable.”

Mila and Otabek went into the kitchen to prepare the supplies they would need.  Yuuri watched Viktor fight to stay awake, but eventually he lost as Yuuri continued to feather his fingers through his hair.  He watched the peacefulness fall over Viktor, leaning over to kiss him once more and pulling back to see Viktor's eyes darting under his lids.  

“I love you, Viktor.”

He jumped when he felt a hand on the back of his head, pulling him down.  Feeling chapped lips against his own, he smiled when he heard words muttered against his mouth.

“I love you too, Yuuri.”


	5. Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Viktor's brush with death, they relocate temporarily to The States so Viktor can get the medical care he needs. While they reunite with one friend, Viktor and Otabek are paired with a rival in Hong Kong.
> 
> Yuuri walked into the bedroom, climbing gently onto the bed and taking care not to jostle Viktor. He’d been through enough and Yuuri didn’t want him to hurt more. Yuuri scooted as close to him as he could, laid down and whispered for Viktor to rest against him. When Viktor lifted off the mattress slightly, Yuuri slid an arm under him and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against the top of Viktor’s head.
> 
> “Your natural color is coming back,” Yuuri blurted out, trying to lighten the mood of the situation.
> 
> “I guess I need to see a stylist,” Viktor said, chuckling.
> 
> “We’ll get an appointment tomorrow,” he replied, feeling tears well up in his eyes, “I want everything normal again, Viktor. I don’t want you hurt.”
> 
> “I know, Darling. It’s not the first time I’ve been shot,” Viktor replied, “It’s never fun but I’ll be fine.”
> 
> “How can you say that?” Yuuri whispered, “You could have died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just get this urgent to need to update this fic and roll with it, more excited about each chapter than the last. Have I mentioned how much I love writing this series?
> 
> This chapter has a lot of transition, strife, action and further trauma. There's sweetness and further promise, though it will be a while until Viktor and Yuuri are able to take advantage of it. I've introduced two more characters in this chapter: One you're going to love, the other you'll probably wind up hating at first. They'll come into play more in future chapters. 
> 
> Only note I can think of is the songs that hit me when I was thinking of this chapter. Those that have been reading my fics for a while know that music impacts every part of my life immensely. I have a song for any occasion, every emotion. These two hit me deeply. One is told from Yuuri's point of view, the other Viktor's. I'll link the videos below, the first one is Yuuri's and the one that follows is Viktor's. Check them out. I think they'll make sense after you read this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy 'Mending' and thanks for reading.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Yuuri found out what warm meant very quickly.

He never considered the healing process from a gunshot wound.  When Mila explained what Viktor would go through the next two or three days, he thought she was overexaggerating.

He had never been more wrong.

Yuuri helped Otabek hold Viktor down while Mila enlarged the wound by cutting his skin with a scalpel.  He was glad Viktor insisted on a towel since he was trying to muffle his screams.  He refused a painkiller or anesthesia, stating he needed it more during recovery. 

“Yuuri, can you put some gloves on and spread the wound?” Mila asked, watching him blanch, “I can’t dig the bullet out like this.”

“N-no way.  I can’t.  No,” he whined, shaking his head fervently as he began to shake.

“Look, I know this isn’t your thing,” Otabek said, staring at him, “but I’m stronger than you and can subdue Viktor if need be.  Step up.”

“It’s ok, Darling,” Viktor said softly, Yuuri seeing the sheen of sweat and the grey pallor on his face, “You’re not going to hurt me, but we need to get this bullet out or we’re really going to have problems.  I know you can do it.  Close your eyes, Mila can move your hands where she needs them.”

“Ready?” Mila asked, getting Yuuri’s attention.

Yuuri nodded absently, staggering a few steps and closing his eyes before holding his hands out.  He felt the powdered latex gloves slide over his hands and Mila guiding them onto Viktor, his fingers being urged to pry the torn flesh.  He felt bile rise in his throat, tried to fight the nausea threatening to overcome him.

“I can’t do this,” he choked quickly, not trusting himself not to retch.

“You can, Darling,” Viktor rasped, Yuuri’s heart breaking hearing the pain in his voice, “I have faith in you.”

“We’ll be done before you know it,” Mila said, picking up forceps lying on the tray next to her, “Ready, Vitya?”

After nodding, Viktor closed his eyes tightly and waited for the pain.  It had been a long time since he’d last been shot but had been able to get to one of Interglobal’s medical facilities quickly.  He wasn’t so lucky this time, being on an island far away from any of the agency’s bases.  While he waited for Mila to begin, Viktor hoped they’d leave the island soon and he’d get treatment before complications set in.

Screaming when sharp metal prodded the wound, Viktor tried his best to keep still but it was for naught.  He felt Otabek’s strong hands on him and press his body against the table, giving him words of encouragement.  Mila apologized profusely, telling him the bullet was embedded deeply and lodged in a bone.  She couldn’t remove it.

The room was silent except for Viktor’s pants as he tried to remain conscious.  Sighing when she realized there was nothing that could be done, Mila dropped the bloodied forceps on the tray and told Yuuri to remove his fingers slowly.  When his hands were free from the wound in Viktor’s shoulder, he opened his eyes and lifted his hands, staring at the crimson liquid flowing slowly down his gloves.  He began gulping air, starting to hyperventilate and shake.  He had never thought he’d experience anything like this, thinking only movies had scenes like the one he was living through now. 

“Mila,” Viktor said weakly, “Help Yuuri.”

“He can wait.  Your wound needs to be covered until we can get you help,” she countered.

“Now, Mila,” Viktor growled.

“Why you settled on a weakling, I’ll never know, Vitya,” she whispered in his ear after bending down.

“I know over a hundred ways to snuff you out like a candle,” he warned, “Don’t test me.”

“You couldn’t hold a gun right now,” Mila sneered, grinning at him before attending to Yuuri.

Though she was kind to him and helped him focus through his panic attack, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel underlying resentment in Mila.  She rushed him through helping him center, speaking in barely veiled terse tones as she tried to distract him.  Once his breathing calmed and she left, he felt alone and disconcerted. Viktor was there, but Yuuri knew he was in no condition to help, Yuuri needed to be there to comfort him.

He watched Mila and Otabek clean Viktor’s wound, giving him a strong antibiotic and painkillers before helping him to the sole bedroom in the house.  He heard the three talking quietly while he waited in the kitchen, unsure of what to do next.  He felt out of place, knowing he didn’t belong.  When he heard Viktor call out for him, Yuuri walked slowly to the room and stopped in the doorway. 

“Will you stay with me, Darling?” Viktor asked, holding his good arm out for him, “I could use your presence right now.”

“Sure,” he said softly.

Yuuri walked into the bedroom, climbing gently onto the bed and taking care not to jostle Viktor.  He’d been through enough and Yuuri didn’t want him to hurt more.  Yuuri scooted as close to him as he could, laid down and whispered for Viktor to rest against him.  When Viktor lifted off the mattress slightly, Yuuri slid an arm under him and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against the top of Viktor’s head.

“Your natural color is coming back,” Yuuri blurted out, trying to lighten the mood of the situation.

“I guess I need to see a stylist,” Viktor said, chuckling.

“We’ll get an appointment tomorrow,” he replied, feeling tears well up in his eyes, “I want everything normal again, Viktor.  I don’t want you hurt.”

“I know, Darling.  It’s not the first time I’ve been shot,” Viktor replied, “It’s never fun but I’ll be fine.”

“How can you say that?” Yuuri whispered, “You could have died.”

“He won’t,” Otabek said, coming into the room, “He’s too mean to die. Think you’ll be ready to move in eight hours, Viktor? We have new orders.”

“I guess I’ll have to be,” he said, “Where are we headed.”

“The States.  Our old pals at American intelligence are going to patch you up, hide us for a little while,” Otabek relayed, “Madam Director is going to send a few more agents.”

“Maybe I can get a real cheeseburger while we’re there,” Viktor mused.

Otabek left minutes later after asking if they needed anything, nodding when they said they were fine.  Yuuri looked down at Viktor, running his hands through his hair slowly.  He told the spy about growing up in Japan, the first time he laid his hands on the ivory keys in his ballet instructor’s studio, how nervous he was the first year at Juilliard and how much he missed his family.

“Viktor, do you think I’ll ever see my family again?” Yuuri asked.

“I know you will, Darling,” he replied, squeezing the hand Yuuri had on his chest, “Would you let me meet them?”

“I would.  I think they’d like you.”

“I know I’d like them,” Viktor said, “They brought you into the world.”

Yuuri didn’t know how to reply, choosing to remain silent and playing with Viktor’s hair again.  He didn’t know how long they laid like that, only looking up when shadows began to grow in the room.  He lifted his head, seeing the setting sun through the single window in the room. Viktor had fallen asleep a while ago, whimpering every so often. The past two days had been extremely trying, draining Yuuri of what little energy he had left.  Deciding he’d get some rest while Viktor was sleeping, he closed his eyes and drifted off within minutes.

He woke suddenly, feeling the shifting of Viktor next to him.  When he opened his eyes, Viktor was squirming on the bed, his eyes glazed and body drenched in sweat.  He pressed a hand to Viktor’s head, gasping when he felt the heat on his skin.  Not knowing what to do, he eased himself away, rising from the bed and walking into the living room quickly.

“It’s Viktor,” he said urgently, “He’s burning up and shaking.  What do we do?”

“There’s your Gunshot 101,” Otabek said, rising from the chair and walking into the bedroom, Yuuri following close behind, “He’s in shock.  All we can do is keep him comfortable.  I’ll get him a cool cloth.”

Otabek left the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen.  Mila was making a light breakfast for everyone before they left.  Opening a drawer and finding a kitchen cloth, Otabek turned the tap on and waited for the water to turn cold. 

“You know this is his fault,” Mila mentioned offhandedly, “If he wasn’t in the picture, Viktor would be fine.”

“Or he could have gotten shot or killed on another mission,” Otabek rebutted, “What’s done is done.  No use pointing blame.  You might want to call the Americans and ask them for a medical transport.  Viktor’s in bad shape.”

 

* * *

 

Interglobal moved heaven and earth to secure a helicopter with medical equipment on board since Viktor was in such serious condition.  When the physician examined him, he wanted to delay transport but Mila demanded they leave immediately; telling him Le Serpent could find them at any moment as he had eyes and ears everywhere.  The doctor begrudgingly relented, but told her if Viktor took a turn for the worse it would be on her conscience.

They arrived in Washington in the dark of the morning, nurses waiting on the landing pad to whisk Viktor away for surgery.  Mila disappeared soon after, telling them she needed to debrief the senior liaison working on their case.  Leaving him with Otabek, Yuuri shuffled to the door nearest him.

“Yuuri?” Otabek called out, waiting for him to turn around, “This way.”

He nodded and followed Otabek to a nearby building, looking around when they entered.  There was a security guard at a desk next to a metal detector waiting for them.  Otabek spoke briefly with the guard while putting his weapons and wallet in a dish, flashing his credentials when he was asked.  When the guard looked at Yuuri and asked for his identification, Yuuri’s eyes darted around the room frantically.

“I don’t have any identification,” he stammered, looking at the ground and tapping his fingers together.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you in without them.”

“He’s in protective custody by orders of Interglobal,” Otabek explained.

“I’m not authorized to let him pass,” the guard reiterated.

“Then find someone that can,” Otabek said quietly as he leaned over the desk.

They waited for the guard to call his director, speaking with his secretary and requesting clearance for Yuuri.  He explained the situation and gave the woman Yuuri’s personal details, thanking her before placing him on hold.  He hung up the phone several minutes later, telling them an agent was on the way to escort them.

Yuuri walked to a nearby chair and sank into it, resting his elbows on his knees and thrusting his fingers through his hair.  This nightmare kept getting worse and he didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to keep his wits.  With Viktor out of commission, he had lost his center, his lifeline.  He felt like he was going mad and wondered how long it would take before he broke completely.

“Altin, heard you joined the dark side,” a man’s voice called out, shaking Otabek’s hand when he reached him, “Trouble seems to follow you wherever you go.”

“What can I say?  I’m a magnet,” he said, “Good to see you, Leo.  How have you been?”

“Bored,” Leo replied, “Drug kingpins and gang bangers aren’t that interesting anymore.”

“Look at you, getting all domestic.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Leo grumbled, looking at Yuuri, “Is this him?  The pianist?”

“Leo, Yuuri Katsuki,” Otabek said, introducing them, “Yuuri, Leo de Iglesias.”

“Under normal circumstances I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but I’m sure this isn’t your idea of fun,” Leo said, giving him a sad smile.

“Not really,” Yuuri agreed, feeling on the verge of tears.

“Come on,” he said, waving them through the metal detectors, “Yuuri, you look like you’re ready to drop and I have a bed calling your name.  Altin, we have some catching up to do, preferably with my boss present.”

Leo ushered them to the elevators and pressed the button for a sublevel, telling them it was where the protection unit was located and Yuuri would be safe there.  Remembering the last few times he had been promised safety, Yuuri expressed his concerns adamantly.  Leo reassured him, telling him he’d have a guard outside his quarters every minute he was there along with his own agent, also offering to personally escort him wherever he’d like on the premises.  When Yuuri requested he wanted to go to the hospital wing as soon as possible, Leo promised to take him after Yuuri got some sleep.

Leo and Otabek chatted about cases and missions they had been on since seeing each other last, Leo jealous of everything Otabek had been involved in since then.  He had heard Otabek had infiltrated Le Serpent’s organization but didn’t believe it, secretly praying for his friend’s safety.  Seeing him again brought relief, glad Otabek was on friendly soil once again.

When they reached the office Leo was assigned to, he grabbed Otabek’s arm and pulled him aside. He had been contemplating on telling him, but Leo was worried about his reaction.  Ultimately deciding it was for the best, he took a deep breath before speaking.

“I need to tell you something before we go in,” Leo said.

“What?” Otabek asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Someone flew in from Interglobal,” he said, “Someone you don’t particularly care for.”

“Just tell me.”

“Yuri came in this afternoon.  My boss asked for assistance tracking some of Le Serpent’s contacts. Your director sent him,” Leo stated.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Otabek said incredulously.

“Wish I was.  Can you two not trash the office though?” Leo asked, “If you want to fight, I’ll take you to the gym.”

“Did you tell him?” he asked.

“Not quite.  You’re easier to talk to.”

“If he comes at me, I’m beating him down,” Otabek warned.

“Just try,” Leo said, sighing, “That’s all I ask.”

After Otabek nodded, Leo punched his code in the keypad and entered the office.  He greeted several of his co-workers, some he hadn’t seen since going undercover months ago.  Pausing to get coffee for both, he led Otabek into the server room.  The tech on duty admonished them for bringing liquids into the room, Leo telling him he knew but continuing until they reached the far end.  He stood behind the agents working on a single computer, analyzing the file on the computer.

“I’m telling you, it’s a mirrored IP address,” Yuri said, annoyed, “I’m a million times smarter and more talented than you, but you never fucking listen to me.”

“You’re like what?” the tech asked, “Twelve?”

“Fuck you.  I could run circles around you in my sleep,” Yuri grumbled, “Will you just enlighten me and move the fuck over?”

“Fine.”

When the tech rolled his chair out of the way, Yuri took over and concentrated on the screen.  He scanned the data in front of him, touching the screen when he found a line that interested him before typing rapidly on the keyboard.  The screen went through several different files, a map popping up and a line darting from point to point across the world.  When it finally stopped, Yuri sat back in his chair, shifting to look at the tech.

“Told you,” he said, “Sudan.  This is why your boss requests me.  You can’t do your fucking job.”

“How in the hell?”

“You couldn’t grasp it if I put it in kindergarten terms,” Yuri stated, spinning around to look at the new arrivals, “Hey Leo, how are you…what the fuck is he doing here?”

Otabek rose from the desk he had been leaning on, narrowing his eyes at Yuri.  They had always butted heads, coming to blows a few times. Otabek fought to restrain himself, knowing he could destroy the teen with his bare hands alone. Yuri persisted and goaded him every chance they crossed paths, however.

“Same as you,” Otabek deadpanned, “Working.”

“You couldn’t work somewhere else?” Yuri snarled, “Like as far away from me as possible?”

“Yuri, back off.  I’m sure Madam Director told you this is a high priority case,” he said, “You can bitch all you want when we’re done.”

“Oh, believe me, I plan on it.”

“Can’t we all just get along?” Leo asked, cringing when both glared at him, “Forget I asked.  While you were exchanging your love for one another, I got word Yuuri wants to see Viktor.  So, behave and I’ll be back later.”

Leo left minutes later, leaving the tech to watch over the two visiting agents.  Otabek sat in a chair next to Yuri, watching him type commands into the computer.  Even though the kid was a jerk, he had to admit Yuri was the best at what he did.  He just hoped they could tolerate each other until their mission ended.

“Don’t look at me, don’t talk to me, don’t even breathe in my direction,” Yuri said, turning to glare at him, “Got it?”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness.”

“I fucking hate you.”

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri entered the hospital room, he wilted when he saw Viktor frail and vulnerable laying in bed.  Leo touched his shoulder, getting his attention and urging him to go to the bedside.  He grabbed a chair and slid it next to the bed, sitting down and taking Viktor’s hand.  He rested his head on the railing, waiting for Viktor to wake up.

He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he felt a gentle caress against his hand, Yuuri looking up and seeing Viktor watching him.  Sitting up and stretching, he lifted their joined hands and pressed his lips against the palm of Viktor’s hand.  His heart was bursting with joy seeing him conscious, some of the worry that had plagued him the past couple of days leaving him.  While Viktor wasn’t out of the woods yet, Yuuri was feeling hopeful.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Like I got shot,” Viktor said, smiling softly.

“You kinda did,” Yuuri replied, chuckling at his attempt at humor, “I’m sorry, Viktor.  This is my fault.  You wouldn’t have been hurt if I wasn’t in the picture.”

“Darling,” he said sternly, grasping Yuuri’s chin and forcing him to look at him, “I would do anything to protect you. I would be so lost without you, sweetheart.  I don’t want to take that chance.”

“I can’t bear to be without you either, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, “Please leave Interglobal.  We can survive on our own. We can hide.  Please.”

Viktor closed his eyes and sighed, knowing what Yuuri asked wasn’t feasible.  Le Serpent would hunt the ends of the earth for him, not giving up until Yuuri was dead.  He was the key to bringing the entire organization down and the crime lord knew that.  When Le Serpent felt threat upon him, he became ruthless. 

“Darling, I need to tell you why I can’t leave, why we need to see this through until Le Serpent is brought to justice,” Viktor said.

“Ok,” Yuuri said.

Viktor looked at him, taking in Yuuri’s rapt gaze: the beautiful brown eyes that were flecked with gold, lightly tanned skin he loved to touch any chance he got, slightly parted lips he loved to taste.  He silently admonished himself, knowing what he said next would rock Yuuri to his very core.

“Le Serpent wants you dead,” Viktor said, watching Yuuri’s eyes widen in disbelief, “You’re the key to blowing his entire operation wide open.  He’s placed a contract on your life and several hunters have accepted.”

“What?” he asked, pure shock filling him.

“That’s why I can’t leave Interglobal right now.  I have to protect you and I need the resources to do so,” Viktor admitted, “I wanted to keep this from you, but I have to do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

Viktor watched Yuuri digest his words, sitting back in the chair. He wanted to sit up, pull Yuuri to him and comfort him until all his fear faded.  He hated that Yuuri had to go through this, his world being turned upside down in such a short time, but since it had Viktor vowed to save him.

“Darling, can you lower the rail?” he asked, getting Yuuri’s attention.

Yuuri nodded absently, standing up and pressing the buttons that held the metal barrier in place.  When it lowered, Viktor beckoned him to join him on the bed, holding Yuuri against his good side.  When Yuuri wound his arm around his abdomen gently, careful to avoid the wound near his stomach, Viktor ran his hand along his back.  He held Yuuri as he shook, saddened by the terror that filled his love.

“Sweetheart, you have so many people on your side willing to do anything to help you.  I’m sure you’ll have many more before we’re done,” Viktor said, pressing his lips against the top of Yuuri’s head, “I’ll move the stars to make sure we come out on top.”

“Ok,” he said, voice shaky.

Yuuri fell asleep not long after, his face tilted up since he watched Viktor as he drifted off.  Viktor was lost in the peace on his face, loving the soft puffs of breath each time Yuuri exhaled.  He imagined a time when all of this trauma was behind Yuuri, envisioning a genuine smile from him.  Even though Yuuri had already captured his heart, Viktor knew he would be forever his when Le Serpent was out of the picture.

“I don’t think it’s two to a bed, Viktor.”

He looked up, seeing Leo grinning at him.  Viktor was fond of the American agent, appreciative of every chance they had to work together.  They had been in some tight spots in the past and learned to work very well together.  His mind was at ease knowing Leo would be involved in the mission.

“Been a while, Leo.  How the hell are you?” Viktor asked.

“Better than you, that’s for sure,” Leo teased, “Your man here refused to rest until he saw you.  Good to see him sleeping.  He seems like a good guy.”

“He’s absolutely wonderful,” he said, smiling as he looked down at Yuuri.

“Is the great Viktor Nikiforov thinking of abandoning his wild ways and possibly settling down?” Leo asked.

“After this mission,” Viktor said, feathering his lips against Yuuri’s before looking at Leo, “more than likely.”

“While I’m sad to see you go, I’m happy for you,” he said, smiling, “If anyone deserves it, you do.”

“Thanks, Leo,” Viktor said, “but we’re not even close to being done.”

“I know.  Ready to be brought up to date?”

When Viktor nodded, Leo informed him of the intel they’d collected from the chatter the agency had been monitoring.  They surmised Yuuri had a code name, Le Serpent’s agents calling him Petite Musique.  The organization was scouring the globe for any hint of his whereabouts and weren’t discreet about it, Leo mentioning they were racking up quite the body count.

Viktor asked Leo to contact their Japanese counterparts and put surveillance on Yuuri’s family.  He knew Le Serpent wasn’t above intimidating or possibly killing Yuuri’s parents and Viktor knew how important they were to him.  Leo promised he’d get on the request without delay, excusing himself to take care of the matter.

Once Leo left, Viktor shifted on the bed slightly, trying to get comfortable without waking Yuuri.  When his companion squirmed and his eyes fluttered open, Viktor grimaced since he didn’t want to disturb his sleep.  Yuuri smiled at him groggily, leaning up to kiss him.

“Go back to sleep, Darling,” Viktor instructed.

“Hold me?” Yuuri mumbled.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he agreed, “I’m not going anywhere.”

_Ever._

* * *

 

Viktor was released from the hospital two weeks later and they were due to depart for their next destination later that week.  Madam Director had talked with him for hours; giving him possible leads on Le Serpent’s whereabouts, files she wanted him to read before they left and the contact that would be meeting them at their next stop.

“A specialist?” Viktor asked, “Is that really necessary?”

 _“I believe so,”_ she replied, _“Since we have a leak and we need to use discretion until we remove Le Serpent from the picture, you need the very best.”_

“They’re all so…” he said, trying to think of the correct word, “detached.”

_“That’s what makes them perfect for what they do, Nikiforov.”_

“Who are you sending?”

When she told him, Viktor sat up and stared at her image on the screen.  He had dealings with the agent in the past and they had never been pleasant.  While they were good at their job, they were the coldest, willing to do whatever it took to complete the mission.

“You can’t be serious!” he yelled.

 _“Oh, but I am,”_ she answered, _“Just one favor.  Please don’t tell Altin.  Any questions?”_

“No.”

 _“Very well,”_ she said, _“Contact me when you reach Hong Kong.”_

“Yes, Ma’am,” he stated, ending the call.

 

* * *

 

 _I'm waiting for the night to fall_  
_I know that it will save us all_  
_When everything's dark_  
_Keeps us from the stark reality_

 

* * *

 

They decided to leave in the dead of the night, knowing it wouldn’t draw attention to themselves.  Leo was accompanying them with a small attachment of agents.  Yuri would be riding with them to the airfield and taking a separate jet back to Interglobal’s headquarters since his services were no longer needed.  They were taking three separate cars, so Viktor decided separate Otabek and Yuri, putting Yuri in his vehicle.

Yuuri stared at the full moon in the sky, marveling at the simple beauty he had taken for granted so many times.  A gentle breeze embraced him, making him shiver slightly.  His eyes scanned the sky, watching the twinkling of several stars, admiring their jovial dance. 

“Yuuri?”

He focused on the voice, smiling weakly when he saw Viktor standing in front of him.  He pressed his body against Viktor’s, closing his eyes when he felt strong arms embrace him.

“I grow more afraid each time we move,” he admitted.

“I know, Darling,” Viktor said, holding him tighter, “Hopefully this will be the last time.”

“I hope so too,” Yuuri confessed, “I can’t handle much more of this.”

“I’m so sorry this is happening, sweetheart, but we have to go where Le Serpent will least expect us,” Viktor admitted.

Yuuri nodded, letting Viktor guide him to the car.  Making sure Yuuri was settled, he closed the door and walked back to the other agents.  Leo was explaining to Otabek and Mila what to expect, their timeline and plan if something went wrong. He stood on the edge, listening to Leo for several minutes until he finished and everyone went to their own vehicles. 

When he returned to his car, Yuri was already there and asking Yuuri about piano arrangements he had played in the past.  Yuri enjoyed listening to classical music while he worked since it helped him focus.  Viktor was grateful for the teen’s attempt at distracting Yuuri from the current situation and the risky task ahead of them.  There had been chatter across underground networks that a large operation would be happening soon, but there weren’t many details.  Viktor was concerned, but didn’t have a gut feeling something catastrophic was going to happen.  When a voice crackled over the radio, he listened before replying.

_“Ready?”_

“After you,” Viktor said, nodding at the driver to follow the first car, “How long until we arrive at the airfield?”

“Approximately fifteen minutes.”

“Great,” he replied, “Sit back and enjoy the ride, gentleman. We’ll be there before you know it.”

 

* * *

 

 _No sleep_  
_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer_  
_Won't stop_  
_Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes I feel like going down I'm so disconnected  
Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted_

* * *

 

 

_“We have targets following us.  Two on our six and another on our nine.”_

“Shit,” Viktor muttered, lifting the radio, “Leo, did you hear that?”

 _“Yeah,”_ he replied, _“Caboose, what’s the situation?”_

Rapid gunfire pierced the air, targeting the rear car.  Viktor spun around in his seat, looking out the back window.  One of the agents in the car behind them rolled the window down, holding his weapon out and targeting one of the vehicles.  He managed to shoot one of their tires, but the driver fired one round striking the agent in the neck.  Viktor’s jaw dropped when he saw the man’s body hanging out the side of the car.

“Faster,” he instructed the driver, seeing one of the dark sedan’s drawing closer to them.

A large explosion went off behind them, the rear car bursting into flames.  Yuuri turned around and saw three vehicles gaining on them, eyes widening in fear as they drew closer.

“Viktor...” he whined, looking at him.

“Darling, I need you to keep your head down,” Viktor instructed, “Can you do that for me?”

Yuuri nodded, bent over and put his arms over his head.  He flinched each time he heard gunfire, yelping as bullets bounced off the shell of their car. He couldn’t believe this was happening again.  His mind was racing, his heart pounding in his chest faster than it had any time before.  His nerves were frayed from the stress of the life he knew now, the constant worry of someone attacking them.  He couldn’t handle anymore.

“Oh, for Christ sake,” Yuri roared, digging a device out of his bag and turning around.

“Yuri, get down,” Viktor said loudly, “How am I going to explain to Madam Director if you get yourself killed?”

“Shut up and watch the master at work,” he replied, holding the small electronic box up and pressing a button. 

Two of the cars slowed, one of them veering erratically before crashing into the other.  The last vehicle was gaining on them though.  Yuri pointed the box at the other car, smacking it when it refused to charge.

“Damn it!” he shouted.

“What is that?” Viktor asked.

“Electromagnetic pulse distributor,” Yuri explained, “I basically fried their electronics.”

“You make me sick you’re so smart,” he retorted.

“Genius, old man, genius.”

 _“Arriving at the field now, helicopter inbound.  I don’t think it’s friendly,”_ Leo said over the radio.

“Well, shit,” Viktor mumbled, “Yuuri, when we get out I want you to stick to me like glue. Got it? Brat, Altin’s going to come get you.  Stay with him.”

“Fuck him!  Send Leo!”

“This is the way it is.  I don’t have time to argue with you,” Viktor growled, “You stay with Altin and think about what you want to do in Hong Kong.”

“Oh no, man,” Yuri argued, “I am not going to Hong Kong.  Send me back to headquarters.”

“What did I say about fighting.  Deal with it.  I’ll send you back as soon as I can.”

“You better make it worth my while,” he grumbled, “and keep Altin away from me.”

 

* * *

 

 _There is a sound in the calm_  
_Someone is coming to harm_  
_I press my hands to my ears_  
_It's easier here just to forget fear_

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the airfield minutes later, watching the helicopter land nearby.  Several men in body armor jumped out and rushed the cars, firing round after round at them.  Viktor’s eyes darted around the area, assessing the situation quickly.  The two cars had formed a V, providing cover for their occupants.  They had received a transmission the plane was inbound and would be arriving in approximately ten minutes, Leo telling them it would be wonderful if they could speed it up and land sooner.

Viktor opened his door and rolled out of the car, grabbing his bag and pulling a Kevlar vest out.  He crouched and took a few steps to open the rear door of the car, helping Yuuri out.

“Put this on,” he said, handing the vest to Yuuri.

“What about you?” he asked, eyes wide as he looked at Viktor.

“Darling, please listen,” Viktor pleaded, “Put it on.  Have Yuri help you.”

“Where’s mine?” Yuri asked as he got out of the car and dropped to the ground behind a tire.

“Did some little genius forget to pack his?” Viktor teased, stopping to fire several shots at the enemy when they paused to reload.

“Fuck you, old man.”

Yuuri’s hands were shaking as he tried to buckle the belts on the vest.  Yuri said he was too busy with his laptop, trying to modify a targeting system of an automated Gatling gun close by.  Viktor rolled his eyes, kneeling in front of Yuuri and helping him secure the vest.  When he finished, he looked deep into Yuuri’s eyes, seeing the abject fear in them and the tears falling from them.

“We’ll get out of this, sweetheart,” Viktor said, kissing him quickly, “We just need to hold out until the plane arrives.”

“I’m scared,” Yuuri whined.

“I know, Darling,” he said, “I need you to crawl over to the front wheel and huddle behind it.  Can you do that for me?”

Yuuri nodded and crawled quickly to the tire, pressing his hands to his ears.  He could still hear the sound of gunfire but it wasn’t as intense.  He closed his eyes, trying to imagine the sun rising over the sea in his hometown, thought of his mother’s smile when she heard him play piano.  When he felt a thud next to him, he opened his eyes and saw one of the agents on the ground, eyes wide open and blood pouring from the gunshot wound in his forehead.

Yuuri opened his mouth, shrieking in sheer terror.

Viktor looked to him, firing several rounds of cover while making his way to Yuuri.  He was still screaming at the top of his lungs, scrambling against the tire though he couldn’t move back any further.  When Viktor reached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Yuuri screamed and frantically pushed him away, trying to scramble to his feet and run away.

“No, Yuuri,” Viktor yelled, grabbing his arm and yanking him to the ground, holding him as he convulsed, “You can’t go anywhere right now. We’ll be out of here soon, Darling.  I promise.”

“I can’t do this anymore!” he shrieked, “I have to leave!  I want to go home!”

“I know, sweetheart,” Viktor shouted over the gunfire, “I know.  You’ll go home as soon as it’s safe.  I promise.”

He held Yuuri against him, covering his ears to drown out the commotion around them.  When he heard the high-pitched whine of turbine engines overhead, he looked up and saw the lights of the plane descending to the runway.  Knowing the director, she would have sent a plane with a bulletproof skin so it wouldn’t have any issues if conflict arose.

_“Twelve Twenty-Five, taxiing after landing.  Standby.”_

“Acknowledged,” Viktor said into his headset before looking at Yuuri, “We’re going to be leaving in a few minutes.  Stay as close to the ground as you can.”

Leo and Otabek had joined them when he was finishing his directions, tapping Viktor on the shoulder.

“I’m down two agents, but we’ll give it everything we have so you guys can break away,” he explained.

“Screw this,” Otabek said, pulling a grenade from a pocket in the inner lining of his jacket and removing the pin.

“No!” Viktor yelled, “Did you forget we’re inside city limits?”

“Do I look like a moron?” he asked, “Flashbang.”

Viktor covered Yuuri’s ears so he wouldn’t be affected by the concussive force of the grenade, closing his own eyes and swallowing repeatedly when the wave hit them.  He looked at Yuri, seeing Otabek had done the same with the teen and nodded, returning his attention to the approaching plane.

“You have about three minutes,” Leo shouted over the roar of the jet’s engines, “You better make the most of it.”

“Thanks, man,” Viktor said, “for everything.  If I need any help, I’ll get ahold of you.”

Leo nodded once more, standing slightly to look over the hood of the car as he waited for their enemies to gather themselves.  Viktor took one last look, grabbed Yuuri and ran for all he was worth.  The co-pilot had dropped the stairs and was waving frantically.  Viktor heard gunfire resume behind him but had to ignore it.  He grabbed Yuuri and pulled him in front of him, shielding him from bullets flying towards them.  When he heard a curse behind him, he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Otabek stagger momentarily but continuing to run.

“I’m fine,” he yelled, “We can fix it when we’re in the air.”

Seconds before they reached the plane, the co-pilot jerked repeatedly as bullets littered his body, falling onto the ground.  Yuuri froze, screeching once more.  Viktor tugged on him, shielding his face away from the body and shoving him up the stairs.  He waited for Yuri and Otabek to catch up and climb into the plane before following them. Pulling the stairs up and closing the doors, he yelled at the pilot to taxi around and take off. 

He found Yuuri in the bathroom, vomiting.  His heart went out to him, Viktor crouching next to him and gently rubbing his back.  Yuuri was caught between hysterical sobs and heaving the contents of his stomach into the toilet.  When he heard a knock on the metal frame of the door, he looked up and saw Otabek.

“Is he ok?” Otabek asked.

“He’ll get there,” Viktor replied, “How are you?”

“Bullet grazed me.  I’ll be ok.  Let me know if you need anything.”

Viktor nodded, thanking Otabek before he left.  Looking back to Yuuri, he smiled sadly at him, seeing his head resting against the metal bowl of the toilet.  He smoothed Yuuri’s sweaty hair back, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

“I can’t do this,” he whined, “I want to go home.”

“I know, sweetheart.  You’ve been so strong, I’m so proud of you,” Viktor said, trying to encourage him, “Just a little more and you can rest.”

“Can’t sleep,” Yuuri whispered, his eyes becoming wild, “I’ll see them.  They’re dead.  I saw them die, they’re dead.”

Yuuri’s breathing grew rapid, frantic and his eyes flashed with a hint of madness.  Yelling for Otabek, Viktor instructed him to get a sedative from the first aid locker.  Yuuri had reached his limit and Viktor couldn’t let him spiral further out of control.  He hated Yuuri had to go through this, his mind breaking from the incredible stress he was under. 

When Otabek returned with the syringe and an alcohol wipe, he tore the packet open with his teeth and wiped an area on Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri began to fight against him, trying to push him away and claw at him.  Viktor instructed Otabek to hold him still as he removed the cover from the needle, feeling shivers course through him while Yuuri yelled himself hoarse.  He cleaned the area with alcohol again, plunging the needle into Yuuri’s arm and pushing the sedative into him.  Asking Otabek to let him go, Viktor gathered Yuuri into his arms as his protests slowed, the yelling turning to moans and murmurs until Yuuri passed out.

“He’s not going to last much longer, Viktor,” Otabek said softly.

“I know,” he replied, worry as he looked at Yuuri, “We need to find that fucking mole and we need to find them now.  When we do, I’m putting them out of their misery.  I don’t give a shit what Madam Director says.”

“I have a few leads,” Otabek said, “Let me see how they pan out.  I’ll let you know in the next couple days.”

Viktor nodded, watching Otabek leave and turning back to Yuuri.  Sighing, he took Yuuri in his arms and lifted him off the ground, finding one of the cabins and laying him gently on the bed.  He paced the floor in front of the bed briefly, trying to think of who would possibly betray the organization, who would benefit from it. 

Drawing a blank, Viktor crawled into the bed, pressed himself against Yuuri and held him tightly as he fell asleep.

 

* * *

_They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave_

_Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow I just don't want to stay and wait for a wonder_

* * *

 

It was the next day when they landed on an abandoned airstrip in Hong Kong, their contact leaning against a building on the edge of the field.  Viktor hadn’t been looking forward to the meeting and had tried to mentally prepare himself for it.  The person was brash and rarely thought about what they said.  He knew if they berated Yuuri, he’d be up for immediate suspension after he beat them within an inch of their life. 

They disembarked from the plane, Yuri still complaining about being deviated from his original destination.  Viktor ignored him, concentrating on helping Yuuri since he was still groggy from the sedative.  When he had awoken, Viktor was thankful he didn’t remember anything but had explained he had to subdue him since he was reacting badly from the aftermath.  Yuuri told him the last thing he remembered was staring at the moon before they left to catch the plane, but he trusted Viktor’s judgment.

They were several feet away from the specialist when Otabek stepped out from behind Viktor, chatting with him about their next steps.  Gasping when he felt a hand grasp the front of his shirt, turning him around and walking back until they hit a wall, Otabek’s eyes widened when they held a knife to his throat and snarled at him.

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.”

“Seung Gil!” Viktor roared as he grabbed the man’s arm, trying to pry him away from Otabek, “Enough! He’s on our side!”

“Double agent?” Seung Gil asked, his stare boring holes into Otabek.

“Undercover, though it’s need-to-know,” Otabek replied, holding his hands up.

“I don’t trust you,” Seung Gil sneered, spitting in his face.

“I like this guy,” Yuri piped in, grinning.

“Shut up, Yuri,” Viktor muttered before turning to Seung Gil, “Are we going to have a problem?  Otabek is staying so you better get used to it.”

“That’s up to him,” he said, his usual frosty tone returning, “Just remember I give my own orders.  I will do whatever I can to keep your fuckboy safe.”

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Viktor warned, stepping closer until their faces were inches apart, “He’s not my fuckboy, he’s my objective but more importantly he’s become my life.  If you so much as look at him funny, I’ll kill you in your sleep.  Got it?”

The smile he received was chilling, eyes narrowing when Seung Gil nodded at him.  He didn’t trust the man, didn’t want to work with him.  He’d have to be on his guard and keep Yuuri close to him at all times.

“Let’s go,” Seung Gil said, “We have a lot to go over.”

“After you,” Viktor said, gesturing for him to go ahead.

“Are we going to be ok here?” Yuuri asked as he approached Viktor.

“We’ll be fine, Darling,” Viktor said, watching the retreating figure, “Just stay close to me and try to keep away from him.”

Following Seung Gil to the awaiting car, Viktor hoped his words would remain true.

 

* * *

 

 _And when I squinted_  
_The world seemed rose-tinted_  
_And angels appeared to descend_  
_To my surprise_  
_With half-closed eyes_  
_Things looked even better_  
_Than when they were open_

 

* * *

 

* * *

* * *


	6. Laying Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time in Hong Kong is relatively quiet, but all changes when one of the team vanishes without a trace.
> 
> Viktor stood behind Yuuri and guided him to the bed, caressing the soft skin on Yuuri’s arms as he let his hands drop to his waist. When Viktor told him he could open his eyes, Yuuri did so slowly and gasped when he saw the surface of the bed. An older electronic keyboard was lying in the middle of the mattress. They keys were faded yellow and nicked in places but Yuuri thought it was perfect. He grabbed the adapted and plugged it into a nearby outlet, inserting the wire into the instrument and pressing the power button. He sat on the bed and tapped a key several times, lifting his head to grin at Viktor when the sound of a piano filled the room. 
> 
> “You know it’s been over a month since I’ve played?” Yuuri asked softly, “I’ve felt so lost.”
> 
> “I know, Darling,” Viktor said, sitting next to him and kissing him, “You needed this. When I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you.”
> 
> “Thank you,” he said, throwing his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissing him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it took so long to get this series updated. This chapter didn't come fully together until today though I've been thinking about it for a month. Add to that getting my first book together and life situations, it's been a little crazy. I promise everyone I will update this by 6/16 since I left it on a cliffhanger. I personally don't like cliffhangers that last more than a week, so I won't do it to you guys.
> 
> A couple notes that I can think of offhand:  
> 1) Vivaldi! Great composer. His most famous composition is The Four Seasons. Absolutely beautiful.  
> 2) The Mozart piece I referenced is Piano Concerto No. 23. It's so relaxing yet evoking. I was listening to this as I wrote that scene so had to incorporate it.  
> 3) Kiev is the capital city of Ukraine.  
> 4) Lviv is another Ukranian city west of Kiev. It's near the border with Poland.
> 
> Oh! The first scene! To all my BioWare fans, there may be a line in there you'll notice if you play Mass Effect. I'm sorry, I had to as my heart bleeds for Mass Effect and it fit the scene perfectly.
> 
> That's all I can think of as far as notes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading! Let me know what you think about it!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

Hong Kong had been quiet the three weeks since they arrived, but he was behind.  He paused after pushing the shovel into the ground, putting a hand on his waist and the other wiping the sweat from his face.  He had never been assigned to the tropics for an indefinite amount of time and it was already wearing on him.  The infrastructure was terrible in the wayside village, even worse on the outskirts of it.  The power fought to remain functioning but typically failed in the hottest hours of the day.  The heat grew a tad tolerable when he wasn’t confined to the house as his wounds healed, but it was still hellacious.

Today was the first day he felt well enough to do anything physical, but as the hours dragged by the wounds in his abdomen and shoulder screamed for relief.  He knew he was pushing himself to the breaking point but his list of precautions had been ignored for too long.  Tugging on the handle of the shovel with his good arm, he shoved it into the dirt and pressed his foot against the metal.  He gritted his teeth when pain shot through his shoulder when he dug up a pile of earth, slinging it to a nearby pile a few feet away.  Usually he’d put it off until he felt better, but too much rested in the balance for him.  He had to make sure everything was ready and safe for the one he swore to protect.

“Viktor?  You’ve been out here for hours.  You’re not completely healed.  Give me the shovel.”

Viktor turned around and saw the reason for his urgency, the one that had turned his world on its axis.  They had been running across the globe for a little over three months now as they tried their best to avoid Le Serpent’s grasp.  It had been a nightmare for Yuuri and kept Viktor on his toes, but Viktor wouldn’t have traded meeting Yuuri for the world.  He wished the circumstances were better and he could take the trauma from Yuuri, but the pianist brought light into his life like he never had seen. 

“I’m ok, Darling,” he said, taking Yuuri’s hand and brushing his lips across the tops of his knuckles, “I would never forgive myself if something happened to these lovely hands.  You have to keep tickling the ivories for me, Yuuri.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri said softly, prying the shovel from him and taking his hands, “Your shoulder.”

Viktor looked down and saw flecks of red and pink on his light shirt.  He knew he had worked too much that afternoon but didn’t realize he’d torn his wound.  Glad Mila wasn’t there to hound him, he sighed and squeezed Yuuri’s hands.

“I guess I’m done for the day,” he said.

“Please let someone else do the physical labor.”

“Darling, I have to do it,” Viktor said, “Someone else might have gotten it wrong.”

“Vitya, it’s a hole.  I don’t see how someone can mess that up,” Yuuri said, unamused.

“It has to be the perfect depth, the perfect width, has to be concealed properly…” Viktor said before he felt a finger across his lips.

“Which you can oversee as Seung-Gil or Otabek digs, perhaps both,” he interrupted, “but it’s getting late and we need to tend to your wound.”

“We?” he asked, heart fluttering at Yuuri’s choice of words.

“I thought since you’ve done so much to help me, I can return the favor,” Yuuri said, looking at the ground as he wrung his hands, “That and I haven’t gotten to touch you much lately.  I miss it.”

“I do as well, Darling,” Viktor said, tilting Yuuri’s head up and kissing him softly, “I know I don’t have to ask you to be gentle.”

“I’ll try my best.  If I hurt you, I promise I’ll play Vivaldi for you,” Yuuri offered.

“Deal.”

“You know I’ll play Vivaldi regardless,” Yuuri admitted, leaning into Viktor when he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer as they walked to the house.

“I love it when you play for me, Yuuri,” he said, “almost as much as I love you.”

Yuuri answered with a sweet smile and soft kiss against Viktor’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

The first week on the plantation had been tense.  Though they were sworn to protect Yuuri at the cost of their own lives, none of the agents trusted the others.  Otabek and Viktor got along, but Seung-Gil and Yuri treated everyone as if they were the enemy.  It wore on Yuuri terribly.

Viktor hadn’t been able to do much besides rest since leaving The States. The gun battle and restraining Yuuri on the plane had taxed him more than he thought.  While he tried to do small tasks throughout the day, they left him in cold sweats until he collapsed on the futon or bed.  He hated how long it was taking him to recover, hated leaving Yuuri’s life in the hands of others.  While he trusted Otabek to do his best, Seung-Gil was a wild card.  He had no doubt he’d keep Yuuri alive but at what cost Viktor wasn't sure of.  Seung-Gil had the reputation of damaging his witnesses permanently though they survived.

Protecting Yuuri meant taking care of himself while he healed.  It infuriated Viktor that his body wasn’t cooperating the way he wanted but didn’t have a choice in the matter.  He had told Yuuri not to worry about him and that he’d heal in no time, but he’d never admit the latest gunshot wounds he had endured had been his worst.  His body had gone into severe shock by the time they started surgery.  When Leo visited him in the recovery room, he told Viktor he had coded on the table once but knew he had at least four lives left.  Viktor laughed but made him promise to never tell Yuuri, knowing the thought of almost losing him before tore him apart.

While the days tested his patience, the nights more than made up for it.  He readied himself for bed as he waited for Yuuri to finish with his shower.  It was too hot to wear more than a pair of cotton boxers though Viktor chose to wear nothing most nights.  He loved feeling no barriers between him and Yuuri, yearning to feel his skin brush against Yuuri’s with every movement. 

They had been there three nights already and Viktor was lying in bed as he let his eyes adjust to the dark.  He had promised Yuuri they’d leave the light on in the bathroom while they slept since he was still plagued with nightmares.  His head turned when he heard the door creak open, groaning when Yuuri’s figure was bathed in light.  Yuuri favored wearing a tank top and shorts while he slept, but tonight he took Viktor’s breath away, choosing to remain bare.

“Yuuri…” he said quietly.

“Shh,” Yuuri said as he climbed onto bed and crawling over Viktor before straddling him, “I know things haven’t been great since we’ve arrived and you’re restless.  Let me help.”

Yuuri shimmied down Viktor’s body and tugged at his boxers when he reached his thighs.  Hushing Viktor with a kiss when he protested, Yuuri pulled the thin fabric down to mid-thigh before opening his hand, showing Viktor the tube he held.  Opening the tube and squeezing the gel into the palm of his hand, Yuuri spread it onto Viktor’s growing hardness, smiling when a low groan sounded.

“Yuuri, I can’t…” he said, resting his forearm across his head, “I can’t love you right now, Darling.  My body won’t let me.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, leaning over so he could see the emotion and reassurance on his face, “Let me love you.  Please relax and enjoy it.  I don’t know how well I’ll do, but please let me try.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, framing his face with his hands, “It’s you, Darling, I’m going to weep with joy.  May I at least help you get ready?”

“I took care of that in the shower,” Yuuri said, feeling a blush creep up his neck, “Next time, I promise.”

Yuuri eased himself onto Viktor gently, taking his hardness in within minutes and gently making love together.  Viktor watched as he lifted himself, feeling Yuuri’s thighs tighten under his hands.  The expressions on Yuuri’s face as he rocked on him fed Viktor’s arousal, his willingness to make Viktor’s situation better touched the deepest corners of his heart and soul.  Just when he thought he couldn’t love Yuuri more, he realized he was wrong and fell even further.

Some nights they ascended to the heavens together, other nights Viktor flew out of the atmosphere alone.  Though he had begged Yuuri to reach his own completion, Yuuri protested and told him he wanted to make him feel good.  It left Viktor feeling disappointed and promised to make it up to him when he was completely healed.

One thing was certain, though.  Each time Yuuri made love to him, he cried from sheer happiness and adoration of the angel that was Yuuri Katsuki.

 

* * *

 

Viktor was ready to venture into the nearby village a week later.  He and Otabek explored the vicinity and made profiles of the locals that resided there.  He thanked his lucky stars for trudging through his many Chinese classes in his youth as they came in handy now.  While English was prevalent in many of the larger cities, his fluency in Chinese allowed him to converse with the people in the village.  He and Otabek worked on their cover the previous week, deciding to tell the townsfolk they were composers seeking inspiration for their next symphony that was to be performed in Austria the following fall.  The few people they spoke to seemed to buy the charade and asked them to perform before they left, telling the men they had little exposure to classical music.  Though they agreed to the request, they both knew it would never come to fruition. 

Viktor had returned to the village to call the director for instructions one day.  While he was waiting to be connected, he wandered the dirt streets and peeked into the dust-streaked windows.  He passed the general store, but stopped suddenly and turned back to look at the front display.  While the item looked antiquated and worn, he thought it was perfect.

He was chatting with the director’s assistant as he walked into the store, writing on a scrap of paper to find out if the item worked.  When the woman nodded, Viktor told her he wanted to buy it.  He continued his call and waited for the clerk to box his purchase, paying for it while he listened to the director scold him again for not following protocol.  He was at the point he didn’t need to listen, only apologizing automatically at intervals he thought would appease her.  When she accepted his apologies and told him she expected better of him in the future, she ended the call but both knew nothing would change. 

He walked slowly back to the plantation, enjoying the wildlife and sounds around him.  His thoughts drifted to Yuuri and how happy Viktor thought he would be when he saw his gift.  He was whistling the last piece Yuuri played before they left the island when the rustling of foliage caught his attention.  It was too large to be an animal that inhabited the forests and only a gentle breeze blew that day.  He reached inside his overshirt and his fingers brushed against the gun sitting in the holster.  Scanning the vegetation for further movement, he shrugged when it remained calm and turned around.  His hand was still rested on the holster and he pulled the weapon out when he heard a presence rush toward him, whirling around and firing a single shot.  The bullet struck the assailant in the chest and Viktor watched the man stagger until falling to his knees.  Viktor walked until he was standing in front of him, set the box down and pulled a knife from the sheath around his calf.  He leaned over, held the knife to the man’s throat and sneered at him.

“Who sent you?” Viktor asked, giving him a menacing smile.

“Boss,” the man gasped as blood began to flow from his mouth, “You bought expensive electronics.  We can sell it for the gang.  Foreigners are an easy mark.”

“Simple thief?” Viktor asked, laughing when the man nodded, “You chose the wrong foreigner.”

“I can go now?”

“No, you can’t,” he replied, slitting the man’s throat.

While Viktor dreaded ending his life, he knew it was necessary.  Le Serpent counted on native gangs for help and paid very well for information.  He couldn’t risk this thug going back to his leader and telling everything that had occurred. 

He dragged the body from the path and hid it in underbrush, marking the area with three rocks before lifting the box and continuing to the plantation.  When he arrived, Viktor went into the room he shared with Yuuri and set the gift on the bed.  He called out several times and grew worried when he heard no answer.  Just when his mind was playing the worst possible scenario, he heard the popping of revolver fire.

Viktor yanked his weapon from the holster and ran out the door, tearing down the hill in the direction of the noise.  Otabek and Yuuri were standing at the edge of a murky pond while the Kazakh agent pointed at a nearby tree.  Yuri was watching them, finally flopping onto his back dramatically.  Viktor noticed Seung-Gil nearing them, eyes widening when he saw the revolver in his hand.  He rushed towards them as fast as his legs would take him, the wound in his side protesting the activity.

“Lee!” Viktor shouted, holding his weapon out and targeting him, “Drop it!

“You don’t give me orders, Nikiforov,” he said coldly.

“I won’t have you jeopardizing Yuuri’s life,” Viktor replied, making his voice icy as possible, “I won’t repeat myself either.”

“What are you talking about?” Seung-Gil asked, “I think I remember promising Madam Director to protect your little fuckboy.”

Viktor saw red and darted towards him, drawing his arm back before crushing his fist into Seung-Gil’s cheek.  He clenched his teeth together when pain reverberated through his arm, hoping he didn’t tear his stitches yet again.  When Seung-Gil hit the ground, Viktor was on him in an instant.  Before he could recover, Viktor had his pistol in Seung-Gil’s face.

“I don’t ever want to hear you call him a fuckboy again,” he roared, gripping Seung-Gil’s hair tightly and bashing the back of his head against the ground, “You will not bring your weapon around him unless we’re under attack, got it?  I don’t give a fuck if you’re a specialist.  I outrank you and I won’t hesitate to go over your head, got it?  If you fire your weapon around him again, I will beat you within an inch of your life.”

Viktor felt an arm pull him back, growling when he whipped his head around and saw Otabek tugging him to his feet.

“Viktor,” Otabek said, “he was bringing me my extra gun.  Yuuri asked me to teach him how to use a weapon.”

“What?” Viktor asked blankly, eyes flying to Yuuri’s pale, shocked face.

“He wants to know how to use a gun.”

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Viktor asked, furrowing his brows as he looked at Yuuri.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Yuuri said, meeting Viktor’s upset gaze, “I did some research before I asked Otabek and read about recoil.  I didn’t want to make your recovery longer.”

Viktor was floored by Yuuri’s reason, a small smile gracing his lips as he held his arms out.  When Yuuri reached him, he tugged him closer and kissed him before embracing him in a tight hug.  He never had consideration from anyone before like he had from Yuuri and it startled him.  He didn’t know how to react or how to handle it. 

“Thank you, Darling,” he said against Yuuri’s soft hair, “Just let me know next time.”

“I’m sorry, Vitya,” Yuuri said, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist.

“It’s ok.  You chose the second-best teacher,” he teased.

“Yeah, yeah, happiness joy puke.  This is turning into a fucking soap opera.”

Viktor looked over Otabek’s shoulder and saw Yuri rise to his feet, glaring at him as he passed and trudged up the hill.  Viktor knew the teen was ready to return to headquarters and was becoming antsy.  He wasn’t made for the field and let everyone know several times a day.  While no one knew Yuri’s extraction date, Viktor had promised to expedite it as much as possible.

“Nikiforov, don’t think you’ll get away with this,” Seung-Gil said, dabbing the blood flowing from his nose as he got to his feet, “Madam Director is going to have your ass.”

“Is that supposed to frighten me?” he asked, holding Seung-Gil’s stare until he retreated.

“You’re not making any friends,” Otabek said, patting Viktor’s good shoulder.

“You know I don’t play well with others,” he retorted.

“We get along well,” Otabek countered.

“That’s because you’re an asshole,” Viktor teased, grinning when he laughed, “Want to go for a walk in a few?  I got something for Yuuri and want to show it to him first.”

“May I come along?” Yuuri asked, eyes sparkling.

“I don’t think you’re going to when you see what I got you, Darling,” he replied, praying Yuuri would be distracted.

They held hands until they reached the house, Yuuri relaying everything Otabek had shared with him about gun safety and targeting. Otabek added a few comments as he trailed behind, laughing again when Viktor told him he’d rather hear it from Yuuri.  When they reached the house, Viktor told him he’d be back in a few minutes before leading Yuuri to their room.

“Close your eyes,” Viktor said when they reached the doorway.

“Alright,” Yuuri said, closing his eyes and fighting the anxiety that came each time he did.

“It’s ok, Darling,” Viktor said when he felt Yuuri shake slightly, “You’re going to love it.  Trust me.”

Viktor stood behind Yuuri and guided him to the bed, caressing the soft skin on Yuuri’s arms as he let his hands drop to his waist.  When Viktor told him he could open his eyes, Yuuri did so slowly and gasped when he saw the surface of the bed.  An older electronic keyboard was lying in the middle of the mattress. The keys were faded yellow and nicked in places but Yuuri thought it was perfect.  He grabbed the adaptor and plugged it into a nearby outlet, inserting the wire into the instrument and pressing the power button.  He sat on the bed and tapped a key several times, lifting his head to grin at Viktor when the sound of a piano filled the room. 

“You know it’s been over a month since I’ve played?” Yuuri asked softly, “I’ve felt so lost.”

“I know, Darling,” Viktor said, sitting next to him and kissing him, “You needed this.  When I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you.”

“Thank you,” he said, throwing his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissing him passionately.

They broke apart moments later.  Viktor asked Yuuri to figure out what he’d like to play for everyone that evening since he’d bragged about his piano skills.  He loved the blush that flooded Yuuri’s cheeks and was pleased when he nodded.  Kissing him one last time, he left the room and entered the living room.

“Ready to go?” he asked Otabek, holding the door for him.

They walked for a few minutes until they hit the main path to the village, Otabek glancing at Viktor periodically.  He knew the Russian wouldn’t invite him on a leisurely walk. While he didn’t know what was on his mind, he figured he’d let Viktor tell him what was on his mind.

“Nice afternoon, isn’t it?” Viktor asked.

“You’re full of shit,” Otabek grumbled, “You’ve spent every day complaining how hot and how humid it is.  How your hives have hives.  What do you want?”

“I can’t ask a colleague out for a friendly walk?” Viktor asked, sighing when Otabek’s brow rose, “I need your help hiding a body.”

“Who did we kill this time?” Otabek muttered.

“Thief.”

“Don’t we have a rule about not killing locals?” Otabek asked jokingly.

“He’s a gang member,” Viktor said seriously, knowing Otabek would understand the severity.

“Got it,” he said, “Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week went by quickly with minimal disruption, Viktor and Seung-Gil coming to a truce at the director’s insistence.  While she understood Viktor’s precautions and behavior, she warned him not to become so involved with Yuuri or she’d remove him from the case.  He responded by telling her that if she so much as thought about it, he’d resign from Interglobal on the spot, taking Yuuri with him and they’d never catch wind of them again.  The director backed off but told him to watch himself and the altercation would be noted in his permanent record.  He hung up before she could utter another word.

Otabek came to him the next day with a list of known associates that were on the lips of Le Serpent’s organization.  They had discussed it for a few hours while they weighed the evidence in front of them.  Viktor was baffled however; none of the agents could be linked together.

“Lars, Olek, Pierre…” Viktor said, tapping his lips with a forefinger, “These guys have nothing in common.  Hell, one never leaves headquarters!  How could he have contact with Le Serpent?”

“Not sure,” Otabek stated, “The only one that’s been in the vicinity of one of his establishments is Pierre but he bleeds Interglobal.  I think we’re missing something.”

“I agree,” he said, “Plisetsky goes back tomorrow.  Once he gets settled he can work his magic.  I’ll have him look into everyone on this list.  Thanks.”

“No problem,” Otabek said, grinning at him, “I think someone wants some attention.”

Viktor looked at Otabek, shifting his gaze when Otabek jerked his head.  Yuuri was standing in the doorway in nothing but a t-shirt, toweling his wet hair.  It was his favorite part of the day, the time they carved out for just them.  Viktor had gotten strong enough to take control in the bedroom though he still let Yuuri dominate lovemaking when he wanted.  He cherished Yuuri’s growing confidence, yearned to feel him inside him.  It had been many years since he’d been comfortable enough letting someone to fill him but it seemed only natural with Yuuri.  He bared his soul and body to Yuuri, gave him everything he was while accepting his vulnerability.  It was difficult to do but he was willing to try.

“I’m ready for bed,” Yuuri said, smiling before turning on his heel and crossing the hallway to their room.

Viktor wished Otabek a goodnight and strode across the hallway, closing the door behind him.  Yuuri was laying on the bed, naked and his legs splayed.  Viktor steepled his fingers in front of his mouth, walking to the bed and taking in the sight before him. 

“Yuuri,” he said, quickly shedding his clothes and joining him, “how did I get such an angel to come into my forsaken life?”

“You’re the angel, Viktor,” Yuuri protested, placing a hand on his cheek, “I’d be gone by now if it wasn’t for you.”

“You’d be fine, Darling,” he said, frowning when a thought crossed his mind, “I do need to ask you something.”

“What?”

“Do you think making love with me is repayment for me protecting you?” Viktor asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“A little,” Yuuri admitted, kissing Viktor quickly when his face fell, “but only to show you how grateful I am that you’re watching over me.  I love you so much I want to share everything I am with you.  We don’t know how each day will end, so I want to tell and show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me every chance I get.”

“I love you, Yuuri Katsuki,” he whispered, leaning over and kissing him before making love to him for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

“Pyotr is going to meet you at gate 4B in Beijing.  Here’s his picture,” Otabek said, handing Yuri a photo, “He said he’ll have an olive-green fedora with a purple feather so you can spot him easier.”

“Seriously?  Do you guys take shit fashion classes before you’re promoted to agent?” Yuri growled.

“Your flight from Beijing departs at 12:08 local time, so make sure you find him before then. If not, you’re shit out of luck.”

“Where am I landing?” he asked.

“Munich,” Otabek stated.

“Really?” Yuri said, nonplussed, “She’s leaving me in Germany?”

“You know they have the best datacenter in Interglobal,” Otabek reminded him.

“This better be a quick job.  I want to get back to headquarters,” he said.

“Maybe you’ll meet a nice fraulein while you’re there, drink some bier, eat some wienerschnitzel,” Otabek teased.

“Fuck you,” Yuri shouted.

“Not if your life depended on it, kid.”

“Ok,” Viktor said as he walked into the room, “Can’t we all just get along?  Yuri, do you have everything?”

“Yeah,” he said, rising from the chair to return to his room.

Viktor waited while the teen said goodbye to Yuuri, smiling when he realized Yuri admired him.  While he was rough around the edges, Yuri had refined tastes and loved connecting with those that enjoyed the same hobbies he did.  He climbed into the driver’s seat while Yuri put his bag in the car, getting into the passenger seat moments later. 

The drive to the airport was an hour away and they chatted about Hong Kong, how much Yuri despised Otabek and rumors flying around Interglobal.  Most knew there was a double-agent in their midst and didn’t know who to trust.  The director did her best to dispel such rumors but had been unsuccessful.  Only those in the inner circle knew exactly how dire the situation was.

“Yuri, be careful when you get back,” Viktor said, “I don’t want you trusting anyone besides myself, Madam Director and Otabek.”

“Otabek?  Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri yelled.

“No, I’m not,” he said, glancing at him, “He's screened every two weeks regarding his activity and his reports are scoured.  It takes a very strong person to infiltrate an organization like Le Serpent’s.  I’m telling you, Yuri, he’s not the mole.”

“Whatever.  He’s still an asshole.”

“That’s fine, not going to argue with you there.  Just be careful, ok?” he asked, relieved when he nodded.

When they reached the airport, Viktor stopped at valet parking and handed his keys to the attendant. He didn’t want to traipse around the airport and expose himself more than necessary.  Though he had taken to wearing a multi-colored beanie to cover his hair as his natural color grew back, he knew he had a unique aura and drew attention wherever he went. Yuri teased him about it, but Viktor told him it was part of the job.

Viktor waited to leave until Yuri’s plane took off.  Yuri put on a brave front but Viktor knew there were aspects of the business that scared him.  The director had argued with Viktor about a security detail for the teen, but he insisted and reminded her he was only sixteen.  She acquiesced each time he bought Yuri’s age up.

When he returned to the plantation it was after dark.  He was hungry and exhausted, surprised that the traffic had worn him out as much as it did.  All he wanted when he walked through the door was a quick dinner and to cuddle with Yuuri for the rest of the night.  When he saw a bowl of rice with vegetables waiting for him at the table, Viktor grinned and dug in.  Yuuri had taken to making every meal and everyone loved his cooking.  Viktor knew he shouldn’t be surprised by Yuuri’s thoughtfulness, but it made him feel special when Yuuri did small yet meaningful gestures like this.  It left Viktor feeling loved more than ever.

He finished his meal and washed his dishes, leaving them in the strainer before retiring to their room.  Yuuri was lying in bed and reading a book Viktor had finished while he was recovering from surgery.  When Viktor rested his knee on the mattress, Yuuri looked up and smiled.

“Did Yuri make it to Beijing alright?” Yuuri asked, lifting his head so Viktor could kiss him.

“Safe and sound,” Viktor stated, flopping onto the bed and pulling Yuuri closer, “They should be landing in Germany in the next five hours or so.  I think they had a layover in Kiev.”

“I missed you,” Yuuri said, kissing him again.

“I missed you,” he agreed, yawning, “Would you be terribly disappointed if we didn’t make love tonight?  I’m beyond exhausted.”

“Not at all.  I made something for you after you called and said you were stuck in traffic,” Yuuri said, reaching for his phone.

“Really?” he asked, curiosity piqued.

“Yep,” Yuuri replied, “Get comfortable and I’ll play it for you.”

Viktor stood to remove his clothing and climbed into bed, reaching for Yuuri and waiting for him to settle next to him.  When Yuuri hitched a leg over Viktor’s body and draped an arm on his chest, he pressed the button on his phone.  Viktor closed his eyes as he listened to the notes of a piano.  Yuuri had played the piece for him a few nights before when he had a difficult time sleeping.  When Yuuri told him he was going to play something to help him sleep, Viktor had expected a popular children’s lullaby.  The arrangement Yuuri played was more personal and emotional, relaxing him within minutes.  He asked the next day what it was and Yuuri simply answered Mozart.  He scoured the internet for hours until he found the piece.  He listened to a full symphonic version and while it was beautiful, Yuuri’s take on it was heavenly.

“Darling?” he asked sleepily.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

Banging on the door had him awake instantly, reaching for his revolver and pointing it at the door.  When he called for them to open the door, he saw the dark expression on Otabek’s face. 

“He didn’t make it,” Otabek said, “Madam Director is on the phone.”

“What?” Viktor asked disbelievingly as he got out of bed and took the phone, “Madam?”

_“Nikiforov, we have a situation.  Yuri and Pyotr never made it to Munich.  Last known location we have is Kiev.  Pyotr checked them in but after that they simply vanished.  John is in Kiev and questioned airport staff.  The check-in attendant recognized them but the jetway personnel never saw them. We think they’re still in Ukraine.”_

“Shit,” he said, wiping a hand over his face, “Will you keep me apprised?”

 _“No,”_ she said.

“Why not?”

 _“I need you in Kiev,”_ she stated.

“Madam Director, with all due respect, I need to stay here with Yuuri,” Viktor protested.

_“He’ll be fine in Lee’s hands.  I need you and Altin in Kiev.  Your flight leaves in six hours so get ready.  One moment, please.  Harrington just entered.”_

Viktor fought the rage rising within him, dreading leaving Yuuri in the care of Seung-Gil.  He knew he wasn’t going to win this battle with the director so he decided to make the best of it and try to complete the mission as fast as possible.

 _“Nikiforov, we have a development,”_ she said, voice grim, _“Local authorities found Pyotr in Lviv.”_

“How is he?” Viktor asked though he knew the answer.

 _“He’s dead,”_ she said, _“Gather your gear.  Get in the right mindset.  I need you in Kiev.”_

“Yes, Madam Director,” he said, ending the call before giving it back to Otabek, “We leave in an hour.”

Viktor sighed and paced the room.  The sudden development changed his plans quite a bit but he didn’t see how they tied in together yet.  He was certain Le Serpent was involved but he couldn’t figure out how.  He hated when he couldn’t fit all the pieces of the puzzle together, hated it even more when it was Yuuri’s life on the line.

“What’s wrong, Vitya?”

Viktor turned and looked at Yuuri, seeing his brows furrowed with worry.  He sat on the mattress and pulled Yuuri into his arms, holding him and inhaling deeply, trying to memorize his scent for the time they’d be apart.  Yuuri pulled back and kissed him, but worry filled his eyes.

“I have to go to Kiev,” he explained, “Yuri never made it to Munich and they found his escort’s body a little while ago.”

“Oh no,” Yuuri whispered.

“I hate leaving you, but I know I have to help Yuri,” Viktor said, feeling his heart torn in two, “As much as I hate to do it, I have to leave you with Seung-Gil. I’m leaving a revolver for you.  Please stay in the room as much as possible and watch him like a hawk.  I don’t trust him.  If he tries anything, aim between his eyes.”

“Viktor, he’s not that…”

“Between his eyes, Yuuri,” he repeated, voice cold.

“Alright.”

“If anything happens while I’m away, lock yourself in the closet,” Viktor instructed, “I put a bulletproof lining one afternoon while you were in town with Otabek.  The lock can’t be shot out either.  You’ll be safe in there.”

“Ok,” he said, growing fearful.

“I’m sorry we have to do this again, Darling. I’m afraid we’ve become a little complacent,” Viktor said, smiling softly, “Hope for the best, expect the worst.”

“Please come back safe,” Yuuri said, kissing him.

“I will try my best,” he said, “My life is here.”

They made love one last time before Viktor and Otabek had to leave.  Viktor didn’t want to rush but wanted to leave Yuuri with one last memory lest he not return.  He had been trained to think like this his entire career but it was agonizing now he’d found love.  He had to focus on the job at hand, motivating him to return to Yuuri in one piece.

“Be careful, Darling,” Viktor said, kissing him, “I’ll call you every evening.”

“I look forward to it.  Please stay safe,” Yuuri begged, “I can’t do this without you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Yuuri,” he said, “More than life itself.”

Viktor kissed him one last time, conveying the love he felt for Yuuri before grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

 

 


	7. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Viktor and Otabek locate Yuri with the help of a couple friends, Yuuri and Seung-Gil receive an unexpected guest.
> 
>  
> 
> “They killed everyone in front of me,” Yuri whispered, clinging to Otabek’s jacket, “They said I was next if I didn’t tell them where Yuuri was.”
> 
> “Did you?” he asked.
> 
> “No, though I wanted to. I wanted the pain to stop, but I didn’t,” Yuri said, leaning his head against Otabek’s chest.
> 
> “You did good, Yuri,” he said, placing his hand on the back of Yuri’s head as he cried before pressing a button on the band around his neck, “Subject located. I need a medic and immediate withdrawal.”
> 
>  _“How is he?”_ Viktor asked.
> 
> “He’s in bad shape. We gotta go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I wanted to get this out last Friday, time has not been on my side. I was busy with my book launch and Pride, so I hope you forgive me :)
> 
> I want to warn you this chapter is gorier than the others and may make you queasy. While it fits the rescue situation almost perfectly, I want to give you a heads up as it's not for everyone.
> 
> And on to the many notes I always have for ATTF:  
> 1) The transport aircraft I used is based off of a C-5 Galaxy transport plane used by the US Air Force. It's freaking huge.  
> 2) Citril finches are song birds common in Switzerland. In many intelligence agencies they use a sound instead of words since words can be easily detected by the enemy.  
> 3) Mossad is part of the Israeli Intelligence Agency. They are rumored to be the most lethal branch, but it's just a rumor I can't nor do I want to verify.  
> 4) They're going to Germany because Landstuhl is there. It's the largest military hospital outside the United States and is operated by the US Army. They are REALLY good, but again, I really don't want to personally find out.  
> 5) When Madam Director asks Viktor about fighter jets, that's the fastest form of transportation. I based this one off of a MIG 29 which can travel approximately 2400km/hr. That's just cruising speed.  
> 6) Sha Tau Kok is a village in China bordering Hong Kong.  
> 7) Again, Waiting for the Night was incredibly important to this chapter, especially the lyrics I used. I'm sure you'll get it when you read.
> 
> I believe that is it for notes on this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

* * *

  _There is a sound in the calm_  
_Someone is coming to harm_  
_I press my hands to my ears_  
_It's easier here just to forget fear_

* * *

 

 

The whine of the engines shook the military transport as they waited for clearance to take off.  They’d be landing in Ukraine in the wee hours of the morning, their destination a little-known airstrip that could handle a plane of this size.  It was an abandoned Soviet base and would come in handy for their operation.  He only hoped the locals wouldn’t notice.

He looked across the cargo bay and saw Otabek gripping a cable over his head.  He had volunteered for this mission and Viktor was surprised.  It was common knowledge he hated Yuri and figured he’d want nothing to do with this rescue.  But he called the director and demanded to be on the extraction team.  After Viktor made love to Yuuri one last time and went into the common room, he whistled lowly when he saw the arsenal lying about.

“We aren’t liberating a nation,” Viktor teased.

“You never know what we’ll run into,” Otabek stated.

Viktor shrugged and went into the comms room, rolling his eyes when he saw Seung-Gil.  His back was to him and he had a headset against one of his ears.  Viktor knew he was one of the best in the organization to monitor chatter since he knew fourteen languages fluently, but he still didn’t like him.

“Anything?” Viktor asked as he rummaged through a box of low frequency field headsets.

“Something big is happening in the west,” Seung-Gil stated, spinning around to face Viktor, “They’ve eliminated five targets, have three persons of interests.  One they’re calling “Little Pet”.  I’m assuming that’s Yuri. Things aren’t looking good for our friend.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“He’s up for another round of interrogation in a few hours,” Seung-Gil said, “Might want to tell that plane to get its ass in gear.”

“Shit,” he said lowly, knowing Yuri wasn’t an agent and wouldn’t be able to handle it, “Call Madam Director.  Ask her to speed our departure up.  We have to go now.”

Viktor and Otabek ran to the village and waited for transportation to a nearby air field.  Viktor thanked his lucky stars when he saw the monstrosity of metal waiting for them, thanking the driver and running across the cracked pavement.  They flashed their identification and boarded the plane, taking seats in the cargo bay and buckling in.  The aircraft wasn’t known for a smooth flight so Viktor readied himself for the horrendous turbulence.  The aircrew advised him and Otabek to put their headsets on and the co-pilot relayed take-off information before patching the director through to him and Otabek.

_“Nikiforov, Altin, I have some last-minute instructions for you.  The flight will take approximately nine hours with no stops.  You’ll rendezvous with a fueling plane over Saudi Arabia.  The minute you land, there will be a vehicle waiting for you.  We’ve pinpointed the location we believe they’re holding Yuri along with other intelligence agents from various organizations.  This is a joint operation with a few of our counterparts.  De la Iglesia is bringing an attachment along with the Swiss.  Most of the agents being held are Russian but the Kremlin can’t afford to send their own in since their relations with Ukraine are icy.  The Swiss have volunteered to help.”_

“Do we know anything about Yuri?” Otabek asked.

_“Not yet.”_

“Madam Director, Lee picked up on some chatter before we left. They’ve begun executing agents and he thinks they’ve coded Yuri ‘Little Pet’.  They’re torturing him, Madam,” Viktor relayed.

 _“Then you better pray you get there in time.  Any questions?”_ she asked, _“None?  Good luck, gentlemen.”_

 

* * *

 

The plane had to circle over a remote area in Saudi Arabia, waiting for the refueling jet.  The crew apologized, telling them their base mixed up the times.  Though Viktor wanted to berate them, he knew now was not the time. 

The fueling took approximately twenty minutes and Viktor was chomping at the bit to be en route.  They had less than five hours until they landed in Ukraine and it couldn’t be fast enough.  He looked across the bay and saw Otabek checking his gear for the hundredth time that night.  Viktor was glad to have the assistance, but he was worried about Otabek blowing his cover.

“Hey,” he said, waiting for Otabek to raise his head, “Is it wise for you to be here?  You’re supposed to be undercover.”

“I’ll be fine,” Otabek said, grinning at him, “Watch.”

Viktor saw Otabek pull a couple things from his bag.  He took off his headset and tugged a gas mask over his head, fastening the straps in the back.  When Viktor was going to ask about Le Serpent’s men recognizing him from his hair, Otabek pulled a dark beanie over his head and gave Viktor thumbs up.

“Ingenious, Altin,” Viktor said, clapping his hands and laughing when Otabek got up to bow, “Try to catch a few z’s before we get there.  I have a feeling we’re going to need it.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri knew he wasn’t supposed to bother anyone while they were in the room he was told was off limits, but he was concerned.  Seung-Gil had spent most of the day locked away and Yuuri was nervous.  He was worried someone would creep from the thick foliage in the jungle and hurt him, perhaps kill him.  While they hadn’t encountered any problems while in Hong Kong, Yuuri had been through so much in the past two months to realize anything could happen. 

He knocked on the door and waited for it to open, but sighed and gave up after a few minutes.  He sat on the couch and hugged a pillow to his chest.  He missed Viktor terribly and wanted nothing more than to be cuddled against him, listening to Viktor tell him everything would be fine.  While Yuuri knew Viktor couldn’t promise his words, it made him feel better hearing it.

The door flung open and Seung-Gil marched out, reaching Yuuri and leaning over him.  Yuuri found him very intimidating and his heart raced with fear when he was alone with him.  He opened his mouth several times to speak but no words came out.

“What do you want?” Seung-Gil asked, his usual cold demeanor in place.

“I m-made some l-lunch,” he said, pointing to the small kitchen, “I thought you might be hungry.”

Seung-Gil stared at him for a moment longer before standing upright and walking to the kitchen.  Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed, glad he hadn’t barked at him.  He had learned the first week they were there that Seung-Gil didn’t like to be interrupted and would unleash his wrath on those that did.  He had seen his ruthlessness in other means as well.  Seung-Gil hated Otabek with a passion and Yuuri couldn’t understand why.  One night while they were listening to the wildlife and enjoying the coolness of the night, Otabek explained that Seung-Gil didn’t like agents that infiltrated terrorist organizations and doubted their loyalty.  While Seung-Gil didn’t know him personally, Otabek told Yuuri that word traveled quickly within Interglobal.

He rose from the couch and walked cautiously into the kitchen, not wanting to draw the spy’s attention.  Seung-Gil was sitting at the table, rapidly eating the fish and rice Yuuri had prepared.  Yuuri filled a bowl and sat at the table across from him, thanking the gods before he ate his meal.

“You know they aren’t going to help you,” Seung-Gil said suddenly, looking at him.

“Who?” Yuuri asked.

“Your gods.  They don’t exist.”

“I like to think there is some higher power looking over us, helping guide our way,” Yuuri explained, smiling weakly, “There is good in the world so that has to count for something.”

“You’re delusional,” he said, “The only thing that exists is man looking to get ahead for personal gain and cutting down anyone in their path.  I’ve seen it all my life.”

“That’s not true,” Yuuri countered, putting his chopsticks across his bowl, “I’ve known the love of my family and friends, the joy of music and accolades from my instructors.  I’ve received praise from those I’ve played for. There is good.”

“Then show me,” he sneered, “I’ve got an hour to kill.  Play something and show me the good of your world.”

“Gladly,” Yuuri said, smiling though he was nervous.

_Please let him enjoy it, please let him soften slightly.  I’m so scared around him._

 

* * *

 

The minute the bay doors opened, they ran out of the plane and to the waiting jeep.  Viktor was barely seated when the driver took off and spewed information.  They were approximately twenty minutes away from the hideout and he was certain that’s where Yuri and the other agents were being held.  The Swiss had eyes on the complex the entire day, hearing several gunshots and screams.  When the driver told Viktor a few bodies had been dragged out and dumped outside, he cringed and wondered how many of them he had known.

“Is Agent Shaw helping coordinate with our Swiss counterparts?" Otabek shouted from the back seat.

“No,” the driver said loudly, “He left earlier this afternoon.  Said he was ordered by your director to go elsewhere.”

“Strange,” Viktor said, “She didn’t tell me anything about it.”

“Maybe it’s need to know,” Otabek offered, watching Viktor nod.

The driver halted the jeep half a mile away from the compound and told them the coordinates for their GPS.  The vehicle was too loud to get any closer and they needed the element of surprise.  Viktor thanked the driver, telling him to stay safe and he’d see him later.

He and Otabek ran through the forest, relieved Otabek had thought to bring night vision goggles.  The terrain was treacherous and Viktor knew if he didn’t have the goggles he’d be nursing a broken leg by now. 

When heat signatures in the form of humans showed up, they drew their weapons and crept towards them.  Otabek gestured to a large boulder and they took cover behind it.  It had been a while since he’d worked with the Swiss but knew they favored the song of a citril finch.  Viktor whistled, hoping his pathetic attempt at the birdsong would pass as communication. He waited several seconds, smiling when he heard the responding whistle.

“You’ve been at this too long, Nikiforov,” Otabek said quietly as they crept to the group.

“Twelve Twenty-Five, elite agent from Interglobal,” Viktor stated, jerking his head to Otabek, “This is Ten Thirty-One.  While I wish it were under better circumstances, pleased to meet you.”

“Interglobal and their codes,” the taller man mused, “Lieutenant Giacometti, though you can call me Chris.  Glad you could make it in time for shift change.  We’ve got about ten minutes and then we’re making our move.  Did you boys bring your silencers?”

“Do I look like I’m in kindergarten?” Otabek asked before pulling the mask over his head.

“What’s up with him?” Chris asked.

“He has some weird fetishes.  Turns him on when right before he kills someone, all they can see are his eyes,” Viktor teased, laughing when Otabek flipped him off.

“Fuck you,” he said.

“To each their own,” Chris said, chuckling.

They waited and discussed last minute instructions before they saw the gate to the complex open. Viktor downloaded the schematics of the building and ran after Chris, hunched over so they wouldn’t be detected.  They entered the gated area quickly and Otabek dashed to the guard shack, sinking a syringe into the man’s neck and pressing the plunger, easing the unconscious man onto the floor.  When he rejoined the group, Viktor raised a brow.

“What? Don’t have to kill everyone,” Otabek stated.

Viktor shook his head and followed Chris to the pile of bodies along the wall.  Most he guessed were civilians, but there were a few he knew.  One man was from the American intelligence agency, another from Russia.  When he saw wisps of red hair, his heart sank.

“Oh no,” he said quietly, pulling on the body and flipping it over.

He was relieved when he saw it wasn’t Mila but still saddened that he knew the agent.  The woman worked for Mossad.  Viktor knew she was one of their deadliest operatives and if Le Serpent had gotten ahold of her, he was more ruthless than Viktor could imagine.  Viktor knew he had to be brought down fast.  Yuuri’s life depended on it.

“Make a note to contact the Israelis,” Otabek said, wiping a hand over his face.

“Ah shit,” a voice said, everyone drawing their weapons and turning around, “Hey, I’m on your side.”

“Leo, you dumbfuck,” Otabek grumbled, “Good way to get killed.”

“Good morning to you too,” Leo said, waving his men into the clearing, “Nice look, Altin.”

“Isn’t it?  I’m thinking about using it all the time.  I can be the new reaper.”

“Cover?” Leo asked, knowing as he had done the same thing many times.

“Yeah,” he replied, “Can we go in?  It’s getting a little warm.”

Viktor laughed and found a nearby door, digging out a scrambler Yuri had given him years ago.  He waited for the device to hack the encryption, grinning when the door clicked.  He opened it and ushered everyone inside.  They paired off and ventured down their assigned hallways, shooting anyone they had come across.  Since this was a known lair of Le Serpent’s, they had been authorized to kill on sight.  Madam Director didn’t want any witnesses or descriptions of the agents involved in the mission.

They hit the area hard and fast, mowing down anyone in their path.  They made their way through the building in a thorough grid, often overlapping and checking the fallen.  Viktor and Otabek came across a few that were still alive, Otabek leaning over and shooting them in the forehead before continuing.

“Damn man, maybe it is a fetish?” Viktor asked, concerned at the man’s ruthlessness.

“You haven’t seen these guys operate,” he revealed, “They’re monsters.  I’m Suzy Sunshine compared to them.”

“That’s a little disturbing,” Viktor said, his head whipping up when he heard a pained shriek fill the air, “That’s Yuri.”

They stood up and sprinted down the hallway, following the screams.  Otabek flung door after door open, methodically picking off anyone in the room.  He didn’t pause to reload his weapon but continued to run and shoved another magazine in the weapon. 

He and Viktor split up as the screams grew more frequent.  Otabek ran to the left and knew he was on the right path when he could hear whimpers along with the screams.  He reached a door at the end, feeling a shiver run up his spine when he heard the loudest shriek yet.  Knowing the door would be locked, he fired several times and kicked it open when the lock was destroyed.  Two men were standing against a wall while another stood in front of Yuri with a pair of large tweezers in one hand and a thick needle in another.  He raised his weapon and fired several rounds, fatally wounding each man.  The man torturing Yuri was still moving and crawling to the wall, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Otabek picked up the tweezers and walked slowly towards him, turning him over when he reached him.  He crouched and dug his fingers in a bullet wound, smirking when the man screamed in pain.

“How in the fuck can you torture a child?” he asked, not waiting for an answer before shoving the tweezers through the man’s ear and embedding them in his head.

Otabek shook his head and stood, turning around and looking at Yuri.  His face was ashen and covered with a heavy film of sweat, breathing heavily and his eyes glassy.  Yuri’s head fell back onto the back of the chair and he moaned repeatedly.  Otabek knew he was traumatized and needed help.  When his eyes fell on Yuri’s bloodied hands, his heart fell and he rushed to him.

“No,” Yuri whined, shaking in the chair.

“I’m here to help you,” he said, unfastening the buckles holding Yuri to the chair.

“I’m already dead.  Nobody can save me,” Yuri said, tears streaming down his face.

Otabek pulled his hat off and ripped the mask off his face, knowing Yuri needed familiarity.  Though he knew Yuri hated him, seeing someone he knew would help. 

“It’s over, Yuri,” he said, helping him to his feet and steadying him when Yuri fell.

Otabek eased Yuri onto the floor and held him as he wept.  He didn’t like the kid but he hurt for him.  No one should go through anything like this, especially a teenager.  He knew by working within the organization that Le Serpent was a bad man but this was beyond anything he could comprehend.

“They killed everyone in front of me,” Yuri whispered, clinging to Otabek’s jacket, “They said I was next if I didn’t tell them where Yuuri was.”

“Did you?” he asked.

“No, though I wanted to.  I wanted the pain to stop, but I didn’t,” Yuri said, leaning his head against Otabek’s chest.

“You did good, Yuri,” he said, placing his hand on the back of Yuri’s head as he cried before pressing a button on the band around his neck, “Subject located.  I need a medic and immediate withdrawal.”

 _“How is he?”_ Viktor asked.

“He’s in bad shape.  We gotta go.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re right, that was beautiful,” Seung-Gil said quietly when Yuuri finished playing.

“It’s a piece about hope.  I thought it was fitting,” Yuuri said when he turned around and faced him.

“While I don’t think the world is good, that was nice,” he said, a corner of his mouth twitching upward, “Can you play something else tonight?”

“Sure.  Is there anything you like?” Yuuri asked.

“I really don’t know music.  I’ve been doing this since I was a kid,” Seung-Gil said, “I’ll let you choose.  Maybe something cheerful?”

“Sure.  I’m going to go rest and think of something,” Yuuri said, retreating to his room.

Seung-Gil watched Yuuri until he closed the door behind him, sitting back against the cushions and thinking.  He had stopped thinking of Yuuri as Viktor’s fuckboy a week ago, realizing Viktor really cared about him. Seung-Gil knew it was dangerous for an agent to develop feelings for a witness and often resulted in death.  While he didn’t always agree with Viktor, he hoped it didn’t happen to him.  Not only was Viktor one of the best agents in Interglobal, he was a decent guy.

He returned to the comms room and put the headset on, listening to the chatter for hours.  He smirked when he realized the operation in Ukraine had been a success.  Le Serpent’s group was livid and their boss was on a warpath, killing anyone that had been in charge of the complex.  He didn’t hear anything new until an hour later, sitting up in the chair when he heard a new codename mentioned several times.  The way they were talking about him suggested the individual was an insider.  Seung-Gil recognized several codes belonging to Interglobal along with locations of deep cover agents.  When he heard Otabek’s name, he whirled around and picked up the satellite phone.  He pressed several numbers and waited for the line to be answered.

“Agent Six-Zero-Six, passcode Nu Iota Sigma.  I need to speak to Madam Director immediately.”

 

* * *

 

They vacated the complex quickly with Otabek carrying Yuri on his back.  The driver was waiting at the gate to take them back to the airstrip, telling Viktor there was a plane ready to take them to Germany the minute they arrived.  Viktor had radioed ahead and told the crew Yuri needed immediate medical attention and they needed to deviate to a level one trauma center.  His wounds were severe, but Yuri’s mind was close to shattering.  He wouldn’t let Otabek out of his reach and screamed when Otabek tried to pull away.  Resigning himself to staying close to him, he let Yuri rest against him until they reached the plane.

The aircraft was smaller than the one they’d arrived in.  Viktor and Otabek discussed how to handle Yuri while they approached it.  There wouldn’t be room in the jump bay for Yuri to be near him so they decided it was best to sedate Yuri during the flight.  Viktor gestured for Otabek to walk ahead of him and dug a syringe from his pack, pushing the needle in Yuri’s forearm before he could react.  Viktor knew Yuri had been tortured with needles and didn’t want him to see what was happening, knowing it could be the final straw.

Otabek strapped Yuri into a gurney before sitting in the seat next to it.  Viktor got on the satellite phone and called the director since he wanted to speak with her before takeoff.  When he was patched through and Harrington put him on hold, he tapped his foot as he waited.  The pilot told him they had ten minutes before they took off and he nodded, wishing the director would answer his call soon.

 _“Nikiforov,”_ she said when she answered the line, _“What’s the situation?”_

“We have Yuri.  We have dead agents everywhere, though.  Can you get in touch with Mossad and tell them Sina has been killed in action?  There were a few Russians but the Swiss are going to contact them.  The Americans already have their deceased on the way back to The States,” Viktor informed her.

 _“What a shame.  Such good agents,”_ she said, clucking her tongue, _“How is Yuri?”_

“He’s in bad shape,” Viktor said, looking at the teen, “They ripped the fingernails off his left hand, but one of the medics said they’d grow back in time.  They bashed his right hand with a blunt instrument and then poked a needle in the nails while his hand was swollen.  He has cuts, bruises, probably a couple broken ribs, cracked cheekbone and broken nose.  We’re on the way to Germany. Otabek is going to stay with him.  Yuri won’t let him out of his sight.”

 _“Ok,”_ she said, exhaling slowly.

“Madam, I don’t know if he’ll get over this,” he said, “His mind is a mess.  They killed those agents in front of him.  He blames himself for their deaths, saying if he told them where Yuuri was no one would be dead.”

 _“Did you tell him they would have died regardless?”_ she asked.

“Yes, Ma’am, but he hasn’t been trained as an agent,” Viktor said, “and he’s a child.”

 _“Let’s hope our German friends can help him,”_ she said, _“Send John back to base.  I have another assignment for him."_

“What?” Viktor asked, fear ripping through his body.

_“Did I stutter, Nikiforov?”_

“Madam, with all due respect I was told you ordered him to retreat yesterday,” he explained.

 _“I did no such thing,”_ she said loudly, _“Did he give any indication where he was going?”_

“None,” Viktor said, “but I think I might have an idea.  Permission to return to Hong Kong immediately, Ma’am.”

 _“Granted,”_ she said, _“How do you feel about fighter jets, Twelve Twenty-Five?”_

 

* * *

 

“I think that one was better than the one this afternoon,” Seung-Gil said, clapping as he smiled at Yuuri.

“Thanks,” he said brightly, grinning at him.

“I’m going to tell you something but don’t think it’s going to change the way I do my job,” Seung-Gil said, “You’re not what I expected.  I still think you’re thin-skinned but you’re a decent man.  I can see why Viktor loves you, but you better not get him killed.”

Yuuri stared at him, taking in his compliment and threat.  He knew Seung-Gil was a complex man but the declaration both set him at ease and made him fear for his life.  He would do anything to keep Viktor safe and wish he could get Seung-Gil to believe him, but Yuuri knew actions spoke louder than words.

“I’ll try my best,” he said, “I love him more than life itself.”

“Keep it that way,” Seung-Gil said, “He’s a…”

He stopped speaking when he heard a rustling outside.  He stood and motioned for Yuuri to get on the ground, pulling his weapon from his shoulder holster.  He tiptoed to the door, standing next to the frame as he waited for the uninvited guest to enter the house.  Yuuri placed his hands over his head and tried to will his heart to stop racing.  When he heard a sudden commotion and Seung-Gil shout, Yuuri pressed himself against the floor as much as he could.

“Identify yourself!” Seung-Gil yelled.

“Lee, do you not recognize a co-worker when you see one?”

Seung-Gil narrowed his eyes and let the man go but kept his weapon up, targeting him.

“I wasn’t expecting you, John,” he said, “What are you doing here?”

“Madam Director told me to come here posthaste,” John stated, “Too much chatter so it was need to know.  I’m surprised she didn’t let you know somehow.”

“Same,” he said, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck tingle, “Why don’t you go get your belongings.  I’ll get a room ready for you and we can chat.”

“What a brilliant idea.  They’re at the gate.  I need to pay my taxi as well,” John said, smiling, “Be back in about ten minutes.”

Seung-Gil watched him leave, stepping onto the porch and waiting until he could no longer hear footsteps on the gravel.  Dashing back in the house, he helped Yuuri to his feet and gave him directions.

“Pack a bag as fast as you can.  Take only the items you’ll need or are extremely important to you,” Seung-Gil said quickly, “We have to be out of here in less than ten minutes.  Grab your helmet too.”

Yuuri nodded and ran to his room, eyes darting around the surroundings as he thought about what to take.  He grabbed a change of clothes, his watch, his phone and the picture of his family.  His eyes fell on the leaf Viktor had given him the day before he left for Ukraine.  He wanted to take it but was worried it would crumble.  Setting the bag on the bed and opening the front pocket, he slid the leaf in carefully and zipped the bag.  When Seung-Gil appeared at the doorway, he nodded and followed him out of the house. 

He climbed on the motorbike and put his helmet on, wrapping his arms around Seung-Gil’s waist as he started the bike.  It roared to life and Seung-Gil took off quickly, Yuuri feeling his head whip back. They took a rarely used path so they wouldn’t run into the other agent.  Yuuri didn’t know what was going on but if Seung-Gil didn’t think something was right, he had no choice but to trust him.  He knew there was a contract on his life and didn’t know who to trust, he hoped he was safe with Seung-Gil. 

When they had been on the road for an hour, Seung-Gil stopped and dug the satellite phone from his backpack.  He dialed a number and warned the operator not to put him on hold or he’d personally fly there to cut her tongue out. Yuuri winced as he heard the threat and wondered if he would follow through, but dismissed the idea when Seung-Gil spoke again.

“Madam Director, why did you not tell me John was coming?” he demanded.

 _“Listen to me, Lee,”_ she said, _“He is not authorized to be there.  I want you to take Mr. Katsuki to the border with China and wait for further directions.  Lay low.  We’ll get you out of there soon.  I’m not telling you where you’re going yet, but Nikiforov will be there in about five hours.  He’ll meet you in Sha Tau Kok. Just try to blend in.”_

“Understood.  Lee out.”

He looked at Yuuri briefly before telling him to get back on the bike.  They sped towards the nearest large city and drove around until Seung-Gil stopped suddenly.  He ordered Yuuri off the motorbike and to stand next to him, leaning down to hotwire the motorcycle in front of him.  When the engine started, he helped Yuuri on and sped away.  

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asked when they left the city.

“Not sure,” Seung-Gil shouted over his shoulder, “but I hope you like China.”


	8. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Yuri's treatment following his kidnapping and torture, his mind is a mess and can't discern what's reality without a little help. 
> 
>    
>  _Saved me…_
> 
> “You’re dead,” Yuri whined, “He killed you.”
> 
> “No, son. Other way around,” the man said, “We only have one more try, Yuri. Then it’s your turn.”
> 
> _He saved me…_
> 
> _Otabek’s not…_
> 
> _Saved…_
> 
> _Medic…airplane…_
> 
> _“He’s coming to.”_
> 
> _“Have a sedative prepared just in case. His heart rate and blood pressure are too high.”_
> 
> “Otabek!” Yuri screamed the minute he opened his eyes, thrashing in the hospital bed, “Where is he? He’s dead! He saved me! Saw his blood all over the floor! Carried me into the hospital! They threw his body in the corner!”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my swan song before my thirty days absence to recuperate and refocus. Most of you know I've been battling a PTSD relapse and it's getting worse, so I'm taking some time for myself. I wanted to get this out before I go quiet, and it's finally done.
> 
> This chapter is all about Yuri and Otabek. It's the aftermath of Yuri's torture at the hands of Le Serpent's men. It also has a lot of backstory regarding Yuri and Otabek, why they hate each other and what really happened. 
> 
> I'm not going to stay much more as I want you to read it. I'm not going to give any notes either because if I described some of my notes I'd probably go to jail. That would be longer than a thirty day break.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and see you on August 8.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

The only light in the room was shining upon him, blinding him from viewing the other occupants.  He heard low chatter in Russian and Arabic but couldn’t make out many words.  He was half-conscious and his body screamed in pain.  Wanting to pull his arms against him, he whined when he felt the metal bands holding them against the hard-wooden rests.  Blood poured from the fingers of his left hand, but he could barely feel the pain any longer. 

He looked up when the older man with a sadistic smile walked up to him with a small rubber mallet.  He whined when their eyes met and he shook his head as the man’s smile grew wider.

“No,” he whimpered, “no more.  What do you want?  I’ll tell you.  Please no more.”

“Katsuki,” the man sneered, bending down so their faces were inches apart, “Where is he?”

He knew this was about Yuuri when they asked Pyotr if he was with them before one of the attackers shot him in the head.  Yuri stared numbly at the agent’s body as he was pulled into a cargo van, shoved onto the floor before the vehicle sped away.  He had overheard the field agents in Hong Kong talk every night amongst themselves about how important Katsuki was to blowing Le Serpent’s network open.  Yuri knew he had to remain silent about Katsuki, even if it meant life or death.

“Don’t know,” he said, eyes darting to the side of the room when the heavy door opened.

A guard pushed a bound man into the room and shoved him onto the floor, his covered head hitting the concrete with a thud.  Yuri could hear growls from beneath the hood and saw the man fight to get to his feet.  All was for naught when Yuri’s tormentor put a foot on the man’s back, pushing him down.  He leaned over and grasped the dusty cloth hood before looking at Yuri.

“So sad when the young Israeli had to die since you couldn’t give us any information,” he said, lifting one of his hands and looking at the dirt beneath his nails, “How do you think it will be when it’s someone you know?”

“What?” Yuri asked quietly as his heart sped up. 

There were very few at Interglobal he cared enough about whether they lived or died.  There would be no way the director would leave headquarters without a platoon of bodyguards.  Mila wasn’t his favorite but he might shed a tear if she were killed.  The world would be a sadder place without the smiles and laughter from Leo.  He barely knew Lee enough to form an opinion of how his death might affect him.  That only left…

“Viktor…” Yuri choked.

“If we were only that lucky,” he said, yanking the hood off the man and shoving his fingers through dark brown hair before jerking a head up.

“There’s no way,” Yuri said, eyes widening as recent events came to mind, “This isn’t real.  You hear me?  This isn’t real!  He saved me!  He shot all of you and saved me!”

Yuri looked back at Otabek pressed onto the floor, his dark eyes pleading with him.  Yuri hated the guy but could never come up with what started the animosity.  They were always trying to one up the other and Yuri knew he’d always be better than some spook.  Their confrontations had grown physical several times with other agents having to pull them apart.  Otabek usually received the reprimand as he was a deadly force and Yuri was just a child.  Yuri never let the opportunity slide to stick his tongue out and flip the agent off before being led away.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember why he hated Otabek so much.  They had many of the same classes together since they came to Interglobal around the same time.  The agency took in many orphans that were considered problematic by the state.  They gave the delinquents a home, education and skills that would forever indebt them to Interglobal.  Most didn’t complain as it was a destructive way to vent their anger without being reported to authorities. 

Yuri could scarcely remember when he came to Interglobal and while he acted like he didn’t care about those around him, he was scared out of his mind.  Most of the kids were bigger than him and could wipe the floor with him.  They loved to intimidate him and Yuri felt alone most of the time.  He began to gravitate towards computers since he was failing his physical education classes, but both were necessary. 

The last class he had with Otabek angered him to the point of combusting.  They had been tasked with an obstacle course and had been split into two teams.  Yuri was chosen last but was glad he wasn’t on Otabek’s team.  He remembered being pushed into the pit of mud and rising above the surface, gasping for air.  Otabek was standing next to him, shielding Yuri’s smaller figure from members of the latter’s team.  Yuri growled in anger, kicked Otabek between the legs and shoved him into the mud before stalking off the field.

“Any last words?” the man said as he took the gag out of Otabek’s mouth, “All you have to do is tell me where Katsuki is and no one has to die.”

“Yuri, keep your mouth shut!” Otabek yelled, clenching his teeth when he felt a sharp kick in his ribs.

“Tell me where Katsuki is and you can save your friend.”

“He’s not my friend,” Yuri said, voice wavering as he watched the man kick Otabek again, hearing bone splinter and Otabek scream.

_Saved me…_

“Then I guess you won’t mind me killing him,” he said, pressing a revolver with a connected silencer at the back of Otabek’s head, “Say goodbye, Altin.  Such a good agent.  Too bad you were a rat.”

Before Yuri got a word out, he heard the soft whoosh of the silencer and saw the jerk of Otabek’s head before blood sprayed from the small hole between his eyes.  The man dropped Otabek’s head and moved his lifeless body with his foot, taking care to avoid the pool of blood forming on the floor.

“No….”

_Saved me…_

“You’re dead,” Yuri whined, “He killed you.”

“No, son.  Other way around,” the man said, “We only have one more try, Yuri.  Then it’s your turn.”

_He saved me…_

_Otabek’s not…_

_Saved…_

_Medic…airplane…_

_“He’s coming to.”_

_“Have a sedative prepared just in case.  His heart rate and blood pressure are too high.”_

“Otabek!” Yuri screamed the minute he opened his eyes, thrashing in the hospital bed, “Where is he?  He’s dead!  He saved me!  Saw his blood all over the floor!  Carried me into the hospital!  They threw his body in the corner!”

“Yuri,” Mila said, rushing to his bedside and smoothing his hair back, “It’s just a bad dream. Take a few deep breaths.  Your heart is too fast, Yuri.  Deep breath.”

Yuri looked around at the people standing in the room, snarling at Mila and a nurse next to the bed.  He whipped his head to the side when he saw movement, growling when a doctor approached him with a syringe.  The sight of the needle had fear cascading through his body.  His mind was so confused and he didn’t know what was reality.  He didn’t know what day it was, where exactly he was and what had happened recently.  He was living in a nightmare and while he didn’t want anyone near him or touching him, he needed something to cling to.

“I can hear you guys all the way down the hall,” Otabek said as he entered, closing the door behind him, “Isn’t this a place to be quiet so people can get better?”

“Otabek,” Yuri said weakly, falling against the pillows and lifting his hands to his face.

Otabek furrowed his brows and looked at everyone in the room.  He had been gone for ten minutes while Yuri was asleep and came back to a near brawl.  Mila had her hands on Yuri’s biceps and was holding him onto the bed.  The nurse was unfastening the restraints at the end of the bed for his feet.  He watched the doctor nod at the woman and lift one of Yuri’s slender ankles to secure.  When Yuri tried to move his foot and it wouldn’t budge, he went spastic.  He pushed Mila off him and kicked at the nurse with his free foot.  The doctor approached the bed with a syringe and vial of medication but Otabek put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

“You go near him with that needle, that’ll be the last thing you do,” he warned, jerking his head to the door and passing him to stand next to the bed, “I want a psych medic in here right now.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to, young—” the doctor sputtered before Otabek whirled on him.

“At this point, I don’t care if you’re the fucking pope.  Get a fucking psych medic in here now!” Otabek growled before turning on Mila and the nurse, “Get out of here!”

He didn’t acknowledge Mila’s complaints or curses, just kept his gaze focused on Yuri. Everyone in the hospital unit had been briefed on Yuri’s condition and what he had gone through, yet none were taking the necessary measures so his mind wouldn’t shatter completely.  This was just like when they were kids.  Yuri being pushed to the point of near death, usually by punks on his own team that thought he was useless and not worthy of living.  While Yuri didn’t realize it, he had the last laugh now.  Most of those kids had been killed or were missing in action and Yuri was one of the most sought-after hackers in the world. Madam Director wanted to inform Yuri each time someone in his class fell, but Otabek vehemently protested.  He didn’t want Yuri to figure out he was the reason he wasn’t an agent.  Madam Director acquiesced but told him she didn’t understand why Otabek didn’t want Yuri knowing he was his savior when they were children.  Otabek just explained it was easier this way.

“It’s ok, Yuri,” he said, gripping the metal rails of the bed, “Try to take a deep breath.”

“They….they...” Yuri said, trying not to hyperventilate, “he shot you.  Your eyes were open and just a neat, dark circle between them.  Blood coming out of your mouth and ears.”

“I’m right here, Yuri,” Otabek said, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t go,” Yuri begged, gripping Otabek’s shoulders painfully, “You leave, I die.”

“You’re safe, Yuri,” he said, brushing tangled blond strands away from his face, “No one is going to hurt you, besides that fucktard doctor.”

“Don’t go,” Yuri pleaded, piercing him with emerald green eyes.

“Ok,” Otabek said softly, grabbing a plastic chair and pulling it near the bed.

Otabek sat in the room and watched Yuri as he fell back to sleep.  He didn’t let anyone touch Yuri without a threat of death if they made him worse.  He was quickly earning the reputation as a dangerous individual and the military police had begun to make rounds on the floor, but there was a nurse that found him humorous.

“Every time you come in here, you’re smiling,” Otabek grumbled, “What’s so fucking funny?”

“My cousin had your reaction pegged,” she said as she fastened a cuff around Yuri’s arms to take his vitals.

“Cousin?”

“Leo,” she said, smirking at Otabek, “He said your bark is worse than your bite unless I’m the enemy.  Then I should kiss my ass goodbye.”

“Let’s keep that between us,” Otabek said, chuckling quietly.

“Gladly.  Watching everyone on pins and needles has been quite entertaining,” she said, “Leo said he’ll be here day after tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything for Yuri.  Psych said they’re going to move him to combat trauma before the night is over.  We aren’t prepared to deal with his mental state down here.”

“Thanks,” Otabek said, “I’m sorry.  I didn’t catch your name.”

“I didn’t offer it,” she said, grinning, “but it’s Salma.”

“Thank you, Salma.  For everything.”

 

* * *

 

The next few days were hell on earth.  Yuri had been moved to the combat trauma wing of the psych ward.  While they were better equipped to handle him, he was emerging from the shock of being kidnapped and tortured.  His injuries had grown extremely painful which made him more irritable than usual.  His mind was beginning to block out the event of being taken, held in Ukraine and then being rescued by Otabek. 

“Why the fuck is he here!” Yuri screamed when Otabek entered the room, dodging the metal tray Yuri hurled at the door.

“He saved you, Yuri,” Mila said, frowning at him.

“The only thing he saved me from was the death I prayed for in Hong Kong.  That place was fucking boring.  Out, motherfucker!” Yuri yelled once more before Otabek went into the hallway.

Otabek closed the door quietly behind him and fell onto the bench outside the room.  Resting his elbows on his knees, he steepled his fingers together and pressed them to his lips.  He liked Yuri, knew he was a good kid and had the world against him.  He had looked out for him since he was taken in by Interglobal and threatened other kids that wanted to harm him.  He’d turned into his silent protector and Otabek didn’t want him to know.  Yuri had a chip on his shoulder a mile wide and would feel indebted to Otabek if he found out.  Otabek also didn’t want Yuri feeling inferior or weak since he was the reason Yuri didn’t make the agent program.  Otabek knew if he passed that obstacle course, Yuri would be dead before he reached full agent status.  He knew they would never be friends, but if knowing a good man was still alive it was good enough for Otabek.

“Rough day, Ten Thirty-One?”

He looked up and saw the director walking to him, shaking her head before seating herself beside him.  She had personally plucked him from Libya when he was seven.  His parents had been killed in a turf war between Kazakh gangs and he had been sold into slavery.  He thought his life was over when he arrived in the African nation and met his new master, but the angel of mercy struck swiftly on his behalf.  He had only been on foreign soil for less than twelve hours when Interglobal raided the terrorist’s compound and the director escorted him from his dingy cell to an awaiting helicopter.  He owed his life to her.  In the time he’d been with Interglobal, they’d grown quite close.

“That’s an understatement,” he grumbled.

“Tell Auntie Imilia all about it,” she said, resting her arm across his shoulders and pulling his head onto hers.

“How come you’re the only ‘Auntie’ that orders people to kill?” he joked, coughing when she elbowed him in the ribs.

“Shut up, Altin.  What’s wrong?”

“Yuri.  You didn’t see him.  He was so small and bloody and drugged out of his mind.  His eyes were glassy and he looked half-dead.  He was terrified of me until I took that mask off, then he wouldn’t let go.  He wanted…needed me nearby,” he said.

“Kinda like old times?” the director asked.

“Eh, maybe,” Otabek said, “When he wakes up from his night terrors, he screams for me.  He snarls and fights anyone that isn’t me.  But then when he’s lucid he screams at me, tells me to get lost and throws shit at me.  I don’t know what to do.”

“This is your doing,” she said quietly, patting his knee, “You didn’t want him to know you were looking out for him.  You wanted to keep up with the rivalry.  He thought you sabotaged his efforts for the agent program when you were actually saving him.  You and I both know he would have died that day by the hands of his teammates.   So, the question is do we tell him or do we let him figure it out on his own?”

“Or do we just let things stay the way they always have?” Otabek asked.

“Why is this bothering you so much, Altin?” she asked curiously.

“I’ve always felt akin to him.  Seeing him in that chair, having his fingernails ripped out and needles stabbed through the other hand,” Otabek said, pausing to run a hand over his face, “It’s too much.  He’s seventeen.  Who in their right fucking mind does that to a seventeen-year-old?”

“Le Serpent and his men,” she answered, “We have to take him down posthaste, Otabek.  I need your head in the game.  You want to keep him safe, you keep yourself safe.  While it’s a rivalry now, if something happens to you he’s going to be consumed by that hatred.”

The door to the room opened and Mila stepped out, greeting the director and giving her an update on Yuri’s progress.  She told them Yuri had fallen asleep without a sedative and the doctor didn’t think he’d sleep long, but would probably wake up more cognizant than the past few days.  They chatted about Yuri, the mission in Ukraine, Viktor being stuck in Iran due to a sandstorm and chatter Lee had picked up.  Otabek was shocked to learn he was a known double agent within Le Serpent’s organization and would have to keep a low profile.  The director advised he stay at Landstuhl until Yuri was stable and they could be relocated.  Since information had been running rampant, she informed him he would know right before they left.  Otabek was told that once she left Germany, Yuri would be in his care.  Otabek was relieved Yuri would be in his protection, but knew his attitude would make it difficult unless things changed before he was released.

A frightened scream pierced the hall and Otabek jumped off the bench, flying into Yuri’s room.  He was sitting up in bed and trying to rip the IVs from his arms.  Otabek raced to his bed, grabbed Yuri’s hands and tilted his head up, trying to meet his gaze.

“Yuri, you’re safe.  No one is going to hurt you.  You’re in the hospital.  It’s ok,” Otabek said, releasing one of Yuri’s hands and rubbing his back.

“He slit your throat,” he whined, resting his head on Otabek’s chest, “You came into the room to save me.  You killed the one that was hurting me and took your mask off.  He snuck up behind you, called you a traitor and slit your throat.  You died.”

“I’m right here,” Otabek said softly, hugging Yuri gently as he cried. 

“He’s remembering more than just the trauma,” the director said as she entered the room.

“What do you mean?”

“This is the fifth, sixth dream he’s had that you died and reacted this way?” she asked, “I think he knows. Yuri?”

Yuri turned his head and looked at her, not recognizing her right away.  He flinched when she touched him, but when she called him by the nickname the two shared he softened.  She sat on the edge of the bed and took one of his hands between hers.

“Bad dream, Yuratchka?” she asked.

“No,” he said adamantly, shaking his head, “He’s dead.  He can’t be here.  I’m still back there.  I’m waiting to be rescued.  This can’t be real.  Why would he rescue me?  He hates me!  I hate him!”

“Yuri, when you see Otabek, what do you think?” she asked, knowing she was treading into dangerous territory.

“Rival, enemy, rage,” he said, sneering though he clung to Otabek.

“Why?” she asked.

“He thinks he’s better than me.  He’s not.  Just because he’s some hotshot agent doesn’t make him better than me,” Yuri said lowly, “Fucking spook.”

“Yuri…” Otabek warned.

“Altin, quiet,” she said, “So it’s the agent program?”

“I’d be one if he didn’t mess my course run.”

“Altin, do you have your tablet?” she asked, thanking him when he nodded and handed it to her, “Yuri, I want to show you something.”

“I’m really not in the mood for movies,” he grumbled.

“Yuri, just be quiet and watch,” she said, touching the screen several times and passing the tablet to him.

Yuri looked at the screen and paled when he saw it was the video of his obstacle course run to enter the agent program.  He felt the sting of rejection as he watched his former self be selected last and follow his team to the starting area.  They were to work as a team but he was always fighting to keep up.  They begrudgingly helped him but when they reached the mud pit with the high wall, Yuri squinted and held the tablet closer to his face.  Two of the kids that had always given him trouble had some kind of rope and were approaching him from behind.  He saw Otabek’s team enter from another direction, Otabek shoving him into the mud seconds before his teammates reached him.  When the image of him rose from the liquid, Otabek was between him and his teammates, hunched over defensively and blocking Yuri from them.  Yuri winced when he saw Otabek lean over and fall into the mud seconds before he took off in the other direction.  By that time, other instructors had flooded the area and the video cut out.

“They, they were…” Yuri said, feeling the blood drain from his face.

“You were going to be eliminated, Yuri,” the director said, “They were going to make it look like a drowning accident.  They knew you didn’t have the strength nor height to help them get over the wall.”

“They didn’t even try!”

“No, they didn’t but you would be dead now if it wasn’t for Ten Thirty-One,” she said softly.

“I could have been an agent!  He kept me from the program!” Yuri shouted.

“Kept you from the program, eh?” she mused, “Shall we see how your former classmates are nowadays?”

“Sure,” he grumbled, “Bet it’s better than the shit I’m doing.”

“Let’s look up Slava Leno,” she said, entering her code and handing him the tablet.

“Deceased,” he said, looking at her.

“Marco Roma?”

“Deceased.”

“Ichari Nowaki.”

“Missing in action,” Yuri whispered, looking between the director and Otabek.

“Patel Radan.”

“Deceased,” he said quietly.

“Who am I missing?” she asked, “Oh!  That’s right. Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Active Duty, Level One Clearance, Certified Ethical Hacker, Global Security Clearance,” he read, feeling his eyes tear up, “I’m the only one left?”

“Yes, Yuri,” the director said, “I think it’s time for your spectre guardian to explain why.  I’ll be outside, so if you draw weapons I will hear it.”

Yuri watched her leave the room and close the door before looking at Otabek.  Through his night terrors and confused recollection, he had begun to think there was more than a simple rivalry or hatred.  It didn’t make sense to keep seeing Otabek die or get destroyed emotionally each time he was killed.  This revelation though, it made sense.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you since you came to Interglobal,” Otabek said, staring at the opposite wall, “Kids like you usually don’t make it the first three months, but there was something about you that drew you to me. You had the eyes of a soldier.  I could tell you were scared, but you didn’t let anyone else know.  I knew you’d get upset if I helped you or you’d get hurt or killed if I favored you, so I kept it this way.  Kept you safe by making you hate me.  Trying to one up you to keep you alive.  Physically fighting you when the other classmates wanted to make an attempt on your life.  It brought the instructors running and kept you alive.

"I knew you wouldn’t make it past the obstacle course.  If you did by some miracle, you wouldn’t have completed the agent program.  You’re too good of a guy to go that way, Yuri, and you’re too fucking smart.  You may not be a field agent, but you’re a hell of a tech agent.  I think you’re the best in the world.”

“Of course I am,” Yuri said weakly, falling back onto the pillow as he tried to digest the information, “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he asked.

“Would you have believed me?” Otabek asked, arching a brow.

“No, I probably would have told you to go fuck yourself,” Yuri said, chuckling and immediately regretting it when pain shot through his ribs, “Answer me something.”

“If I can.”

“Did you volunteer for the rescue mission?” Yuri asked, “Mila said you did.”

“She never keeps her fucking mouth shut,” Otabek grumbled, “Yes, I did.”

“Why?” he asked.

“I promised myself I’d keep you safe.  You’re not dying on my watch, Plisetsky,” Otabek explained.

“So we’ve always been friends but I’ve been an asshole this entire time?” Yuri asked in confusion.

“No, we’ve always been enemies but you’ve been an asshole this entire time,” Otabek teased, laughing when Yuri smacked a pillow over his head, “We’ve been friends, but you didn’t know it.  Now you do.”

“Yeah,” he said, taking a shaky breath, “I always thought I was alone.  Why do you think I’m so mean to everyone?”

“I know, but you’re not.  You have the director, you have Viktor.  He’ll always be there for you,” Otabek said.

“Viktor told me there are only three people I can trust now,” Yuri said, “The director, himself and you.”

“Really?” Otabek asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” he said, smiling softly, “He’s a good judge of character except when it comes to Lee.”

“Wow, I’ll have to thank him,” Otabek said, tapping Yuri’s forearm, “but I’ll never hurt you.  Ever.”

“This is a lot to digest.  My worst enemy has turned in to my guardian angel,” Yuri said, snuggling against the mattress and closing his eyes.

“I can’t imagine. Get some sleep.  I’ll be right here,” Otabek said, turning the overhead light off before returning to the chair, “Just do me a favor?”

“Hmm?” Yuri asked, half-asleep.

“Don’t scream at me and throw shit when you wake up.”

“I’ll try my best,” he said, “just leave the tablet open.”

“I’m sure Madam Director would love her code open everywhere,” Otabek grumbled.

“We could order pizza,” Yuri said, grinning mischievously.

“Go to sleep, Yura.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m stuck in Iran right now.  The sandstorm of the century, so says the locals,” Viktor yelled over the howling wind into the satellite phone, “We won’t be taking off until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest.”

 _“Oh,”_ Yuuri said, _“I understand. I wish you were here now.  I really miss you, so very much.”_

“I miss you too, Darling,” he said, sighing as he wished he could touch Yuuri then, “How is Seung-Gil treating you?”

_“He’s been pleasant.  The trip to—”_

“No locations, Darling,” Viktor reminded him, “Too dangerous.”

_“Sorry.  He’s been pleasant.”_

“Are we talking about the same Seung-Gil?” Viktor teased, hearing static over the line.

 _“Yes, asshole,”_ Seung-Gil said, _“Say goodbye to loverboy.”_

_“Love you, Viktor.  See you in a couple days.  I miss you.”_

“Miss you too, Darling,” Viktor said, smiling, “Where’s the real Seung-Gil and what have you done with him?”

 _“Ha ha...funny.  He’s not so bad,”_ he said, _“Need your opinion on something.  John is the leak and is currently looking for a few of our friends.  Particularly the one of Kazakh persuasion.  Le Serpent has a hard on for him.  Shall I supply some chatter as long as said friend is prepared?”_

“Mission or below the table?”

 _“What do you think?”_ Seung-Gil deadpanned.

“Do it.  I’ll send word.  Be there tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

He wound through the halls of the unit, stopping a nurse to look for his long-lost nephew’s room.  It had been months since he’d seen him and he’d been sick with worry.  The woman took pity on him and looked up the room number, giving him directions.  Thanking her with a bow, he clutched the wrapped flowers and walked down the hallway.  He was glad Yuri was put in a corner unit as it would be quiet and offer an easy escape.  He hated having to eliminate the kid, but not only did it do away with the only person in the world that could crack Le Serpent’s network, it would bring Altin to him. 

The piece of information they stumbled into that they were in Landstuhl was a gem.  The organization had been scouring the globe for their location for weeks but a disgruntled doctor sold some information to the highest bidder.  Le Serpent made sure the doctor was paid well and quadrupled his bank account balance.

He reached the end of the hall and looked through the small window of the door, seeing Yuri sleeping peacefully.  He opened the door quietly and let his eyes adjust to the nearly dark room.  The curtain dividers were drawn which would make his job easier.  He tugged one over the outside door, not wanting to be interrupted with this mission.  Yuri had proved more difficult than anyone ever planned and John was determined to prove his worth.  He walked to the bed, placed the bundle of flowers on the table next to it and unwrapped the paper, smiling when it revealed his gun.   He laid his weapon out and spun the silencer on the barrel.  Putting the gun back on the table, he bent over and looked at Yuri.

“You weren’t a bad kid, just too good at what you do,” John said quietly, “I can’t have you ruining this for me.  It’s more profitable than Interglobal ever could be.  The world is going to destroy itself soon with or without us, so why not be on the winning side of the war?  You should be happy.  You don’t have to live through it.  Good night, Yuri.  Give my regards to God.”

John reached over and patted the side of the table, wondering where his weapon had gone.  Standing straight up when he heard the magazine fall to the ground and the clatter or metal against the tile, he tried to turn around but felt a thin piece of wire around his neck.

“How about you tell God yourself?” Otabek growled before pulling tightly on the snare.

Otabek dragged John away from the bed so he wouldn’t wake Yuri and pushed the man onto the ground.  The more contained he had him while John fought for his life, the better.  Otabek felt the thin wire slice into the skin of John’s neck and knew he didn’t have long.  He wanted this to be over quick but knew he had to do it right.  If he did it too quickly, it would be messy and loud.  If he was too slow, there was a chance Yuri would wake up or a nurse would walk in.  Otabek knew by timing the shifts he had exactly twenty-five minutes to snuff John’s life out and dispose of his body.  Normally he would find the job daunting, but he had help.

John finally stopped kicking and Otabek dropped him to the ground.  John’s eyes were bulging grotesquely and his face was purple while he had a deep, slim gash on his neck.  Otabek couldn’t think of a worse way to go than a snare. Not only did it slowly suffocate the victim, it completely severed their esophagus.  Otabek hated the technique but couldn’t think of one more fitting for John.

“Are we done admiring our work?” a whisper sounded from behind him.

Otabek looked back and saw Leo looking at the ground, shaking his head.  He had arrived a couple days ago to visit Yuri and had an urgent message from Viktor.  When Otabek read it, he knew the plan was a go.

“Want to tell Salma it’s distraction time?” Otabek asked, “I can get down to the lab in minutes.”

“Are you sure you really want to do this? We can ditch his body in the woods or something,” Leo argued.

“It has to be this,” Otabek said, wheeling the laundry cart into the room and hefting the body into it.

“Fine.  Give me five minutes.  Don’t leave the room until you see Salma run across the hallway.”

Otabek nodded and waited for the signal.  He had been waiting two days getting this plan in motion, he could wait five minutes longer.  Alarms sounded and Salma ran across the hall into another room, followed closely by most of the staff on the floor.  Leo leaned from the doorway and motioned for Otabek to go to the service elevator.  It took a few seconds to steer the cart efficiently but by the time he reached the engineering area, he had it down to a science.  He guided the cart to a darkened corner that held the large metal drum he’d put there the day before.  He felt behind a nearby shelf and tugged on the thick plastic sheeting he pinched from the maintenance department.  Lining the large drum with the plastic, he hefted a smaller drum and dropped it as carefully as he could inside the larger one.  Returning to the cart, he lifted John’s body and shoved it in the drum as compact as possible.  Pulling his gas mask from his pants’ pocket, he pulled it over his head and grabbed a couple gallons of acid from a storage shelf.  He opened them and poured the contents into the drum, repeating the process until the drum was half full. Picking the lid up from the floor, he set it on the drum and hammered it in place with a rubber mallet.  He left a small crack in the lid so the drum didn’t combust from pressure of gases and sealed the plastic sheeting over it.  He lifted the larger lid and put it on the drum, completely sealing this one.  He opened the side vents slightly, wiggled the drum in between others like it, cleaned up his mess and left the floor.  

When Otabek returned to the room, Yuri had just woken up and was asking Leo where he was.  Smiling when he saw Yuri, Otabek told him he needed to stretch his legs and didn’t want to wake him.  Yuri seemed to buy the explanation and fell back to sleep quickly.

“All good?” Leo asked.

“Yep,” Otabek said, “Tell your cousin thanks.”

“How about you tell her?” he asked, eyes twinkling, “She wants a date.’

“How about no?” Otabek countered, eyes not leaving his phone as he typed a message.

“I told her, but she never listens to me,” Leo said, patting Otabek’s shoulder before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Otabek read the message again, chose the satellites to bounce from to send the text to two recipients and hit the button when he was certain it was secure.  He watched others read the message and send thumbs up as verification.

_London has fallen._


	9. Hidden In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is moved to a new location following the breach in Hong Kong, where they have an unexpected guest.
> 
> Viktor refused to tell them where they were headed and it frustrated him. They’d been on the run for months now and he had become used to Hong Kong. Knowing the moment Viktor was called away to go to Ukraine, he knew their world was about to be turned upside once again. He hated moving again but was grateful for Seung-Gil’s intuition that a traitor was in their midst.
> 
> “Can you give me a hint?” Yuuri asked.
> 
> “No, Darling,” Viktor replied, looking up from the papers he was reading, “All I can say is I think you’ll like it. We’ll be there soon.”
> 
> “How soon?”
> 
> “Oh…” Viktor said, looking at his watch, “About an hour.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been WAY TOO LONG since I have updated this fic. My most sincere apologies. I love this fic so much, but I've had a lot happen since I updated last.  
> This chapter isn't as intense as the previous ones, but it's a buildup to the rest of the story. Unfortunately, this one is nearing an end. I'm saddened because I love spy stories and yoi, but it's time.
> 
> A few notes:  
> 1) Sasebo is in the Nagasaki Prefecture in Kyushu.  
> 2) I've given hints of two new characters. One you will see in this chapter, the other the next.  
> 3) I've mentioned this already, but Landstuhl is an army hospital in Germany.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience in me with this fic and for reading. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Viktor refused to tell them where they were headed and it frustrated him.  They’d been on the run for months now and he had become used to Hong Kong.  Knowing the moment Viktor was called away to go to Ukraine, he knew their world was about to be turned upside once again.  He hated moving again but was grateful for Seung-Gil’s intuition that a traitor was in their midst.

“Can you give me a hint?” Yuuri asked.

“No, Darling,” Viktor replied, looking up from the papers he was reading, “All I can say is I think you’ll like it.  We’ll be there soon.”

“How soon?”

“Oh…” Viktor said, looking at his watch, “About an hour.”

Yuuri fell silent and looked out the window of the jet.  He found himself thinking he was glad they would only have an hour to adjust to this time.  The gap of time zones took its toll on him, wreaking havoc on his body.  Resigning himself to not finding out their destination until they arrived, he put his earbuds in and selected a classical arrangement that always calmed him, drifting to a restless sleep soon after.

 

* * *

 

_“Darling.”_

His eyes fluttered open when he felt a hand gently shake his shoulder.  Catching himself before shrinking away from the touch, Yuuri fixed his gaze on the blue eyes he’d come to love.  He stretched, blushing when Viktor’s eyes dropped to his exposed midsection when his shirt shifted.  He loved that Viktor was attracted to him, but wasn’t used to the attention.

“When we get to the safe house, I believe we have some time to make up,” Viktor growled.

Yuuri nodded, words failing him.  He was eager to find out where they had landed, but even more so that Viktor wanted him so much.  After being helped to his feet, Yuuri smiled when Viktor held his hand while leaving the plane.  His breath caught when he recognized the surroundings.

“We’re…” Yuuri whispered, “We’re in Kyushu.”

“Yes,” Viktor replied, turning to kiss him on the cheek, “What better place to hide than the place the enemy least expects us?  There’s a car waiting for us.  I’ll go over the details of our stay on the ride to the house.”

Donning a hoodie when Viktor insisted, Yuuri followed him through the terminal of the airport.  It had been scouted previous to their landing, the agents on the ground detecting no suspicious activity.  Viktor still took precautions as they made their way to the car, constantly scanning their surroundings until they reached the awaiting vehicle.

Yuuri listened intently to each word Viktor said, but his heart dropped when he found out he couldn’t contact his parents.  Interglobal had sent word to them that he was safe, but he yearned to feel the love and warmth of his family.  They had always been there during rough times in his life, and even though he had Viktor, he missed them terribly.

“Viktor?”

“Yes, Darling?” Viktor asked.

“Will my family be ok?  What happens if Le Serpent gets to them?”  Yuuri inquired.

“We have someone watching them at all times.  I requested a detail while we were in the States,” he admitted.

“Thank you, Viktor,” Yuuri said quietly.

“I know they’re important to you, Darling.  I want them to be safe as well,” Viktor stated.

The ride lasted just short of three hours, Yuuri’s heart breaking when they passed his hometown.  When the castle atop the hill in Hasetsu came into view, Yuuri touched the chilled glass of the window, feeling tears slide down his cheek as they passed the road leading into the heart of town.  It had been years since he’d been home and he wanted nothing more than to return.  Happy memories of his childhood bombarded him and he felt panic rise within.  His life then was a stark contrast to what he was experiencing now, and he wanted nothing more than to rewind time. He wanted the chance to make different choices but knew deep down that if he hadn’t worked for Le Serpent, he would have never met Viktor.  While he wished the circumstances were different, Yuuri wouldn’t trade Viktor for the world.

“Are you ok?” Viktor asked, lacing his fingers with Yuuri’s.

“Just thinking,” he replied.

“Want to talk about it?”

“I miss my family so much,” Yuuri said quietly, “I hate that this is my life now and I’m kept from them.”

“I know you do, Darling. As soon as it’s safe, I promise we’ll visit them,” Viktor assured him.

“There is one good thing about this nightmare,” Yuuri stated.

“What’s that?”

“You came into my life,” Yuuri admitted, smiling weakly at him.

Viktor smiled, lifting Yuuri’s hand and kissing the palm.  He hated that Yuuri’s life had been turned upside down, but he made his life so much better.  Viktor had always thought he’d be an unfeeling shell of a man designed only for eliminating the enemy, but Yuuri changed everything in such a short time.  The rapid beating of his heart each time Yuuri smiled at him was something he’d never experienced, the flutters in his stomach when he thought of him something he welcomed.  Wishing he could change the events of their lives colliding, Viktor was so thankful Yuuri was part of his new life.

“We’ll be there soon, Darling.  Just sit back and relax,” Viktor said.

Yuuri nodded, scooting closer to Viktor and resting his head against his chest.  Inhaling the smell that was distinctly Viktor, he smiled when he felt a strong arm hold him closer, drifting to sleep within minutes.

 

* * *

 

It was late evening when they arrived at the safe house.  Viktor ushered Yuuri inside while Seung-Gil scouted the surroundings.  Several agents were stationed in various buildings around the house, tasked with providing surveillance at all times.  Viktor was pleased they were in Sasebo as it had one of the most secure houses that Interglobal owned.  If Yuuri was to remain safe, this was the best place to ensure his survival.

Viktor fell into his usual habit of checking out every inch of their new domain.  He mentally made several escape plans but didn’t think they’d be necessary.  Once Yuuri settled in the living room, Viktor kissed him briefly before returning to the car to unload their meager belongings.  Most of them were left in Hong Kong due to their unexpected departure.  Viktor was saddened the picture of Yuuri and himself was left behind but knew it wouldn’t be a risk since a team razed the building within hours of their escape.

“Everything checks out,” Seung-Gil stated, joining Viktor to unload the car.

“Is everyone in place?” he asked.

“Yep.  Shift changes every eight hours.  I can’t believe how many resources Madam Director has put into this operation,” Seung-Gil admitted.

“Le Serpent is at the top of our list.  We’ve been after him for years.  Now he’s in our reach.  She’s not going to let him get away this time,” Viktor explained.

“I suppose,” he agreed hesitantly, “When are our other guests expected to arrive?”

“In a few weeks.  The little tiger needs some more recovery time,” Viktor relayed, glancing out of the corner of his eye, “They’re sending a psychologist to stay with us.”

“What?” Seung-Gil asked.

“It’s part of the condition of Yuri’s release.  He needs somewhere safe and his mind is a mess,” he explained, “It’s probably a good idea for Yuuri to talk to someone as well.”

“As long as this shrink stays away from me, we’ll be fine,” Seung-Gil stated coldly.

“Duly noted.”

Yuuri had dinner ready by the time they finished unloading the car.  While they didn’t travel far, the sudden relocation taxed them.  The adrenaline high had begun to subside, leaving everyone exhausted.  Viktor and Seung-Gil chatted about different strategies while they were in Sasebo.  They planned on spending the next day rearranging the house to suit their needs. One of the rooms was being converted to a communications center.  Seung-Gil demanded to oversee the setup but found himself wishing Yuri was there to help.  Viktor was in charge of anticipating any possible breach and how to counterattack. 

Yuuri grew uneasy listening to them speak about the modifications they had in mind.  While he knew it was for their well-being, it scared him to think how his safety had been jeopardized in Hong Kong.  He found himself thinking about possible other double agents within Interglobal, found himself not able to trust others that were brought into his life.

“Yuuri?”

He looked up suddenly, seeing concern etched on Viktor’s face.  He didn’t want to worry Viktor more than he already was.  Seung-Gil had told him time and again when they first met that he would be the death of Viktor since he was a distraction.  It hurt him to think of it that way, but Yuuri knew he was right.  He had grown to love Viktor more than he had anyone before, and the thought of him being lost to him forever this time tore at him terribly.

“Hmm?” he asked.

“Are you alright?” Viktor inquired.

“I’m fine.  I think I’m going to call it an early night.  I’m exhausted,” Yuuri admitted, biting his inner cheek to keep the tears that threatened to form at bay.

“Ok,” he replied, “I’ll be there soon.”

Yuuri nodded and retreated to the bedroom.  He quickly rifled through his bag, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.  Hastily changing into his pajamas, Yuuri fell onto the bed and huddled into a ball, softly crying as the emotion that had been building all day finally consumed him.

 

* * *

 

“He’s cracking, Viktor.”

“I know,” he said, sighing, “It probably wasn’t a good idea to bring him here, but this was the closest secure location.”

“What do we need to do?” Seung-Gil asked.

“Now you’re concerned about him?” Viktor countered.

He didn’t like Seung-Gil, but his opinion of the man was changing albeit slowly.  He became more patient with Yuuri since Viktor returned from Ukraine.  They spent two weeks in China while Madam Director put together everything they would need for their next destination.  Viktor noticed Seung-Gil didn’t mock Yuuri any longer either. He was surprised when they discussed various pieces Yuuri had played while at Juilliard or the differences between Korean and Japanese cooking.  Viktor was in shock when Seung-Gil insisted preparing dinner for them one evening. While he was pleased Seung-Gil was treating Yuuri better, Viktor hoped he didn’t lose the cold edge that made him the best specialist Interglobal had.

“He’s a good guy,” Seung-Gil replied, not looking up from his bowl.

“Is someone getting complacent?” he asked.

“Hardly.  I’m still at the top of my game,” Seung-Gil said, finally lifting his head and staring at Viktor, “How about you?  It seems you’ve gotten a little soft around the edges.”

“I know what’s at stake.  I also know what to do to make sure he stays alive,” Viktor stated coldly, “Don’t question my capability.”

“I’m not,” Seung-Gil said, “We don’t need to add to the body count.  That’s all.”

Viktor nodded and they fell silent as they finished their meal.  The thoughts swirling in Viktor’s mind left him in turmoil.  He knew he had to be at his best in order to protect Yuuri and had wondered if he was becoming a distraction.  He felt caught between the need to keep Yuuri safe and assuring him through love that they would make it out alive. 

Deciding to put the matter at rest until another day, Viktor excused himself and retreated to the bedroom he’d be sharing with Yuuri.  When he entered, Viktor winced sadly when his eyes fell on Yuuri’s huddled form laying in bed.  He moved to the side of the bed, leaning down to remove Yuuri’s glasses.

“Viktor?” Yuuri mumbled sleepily, Viktor wincing when he saw the tear stains on his face.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” he said quietly, “Go back to sleep.”

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, waiting for him to look at him, “Will you love me?  I need you.”

“Of course, Darling.”

Viktor leaned over and feathered his lips over Yuuri’s, reaching for the lamp moments before the room was ensconced in darkness.

 

* * *

 

“Isn’t it a risk for him to come here?” Seung-Gil asked.

“He’s taking a roundabout way and meeting agents in Fukuoka.  He’s the best in Interglobal at shaking a tail,” Viktor explained.

“I hope so.  Why is he coming?” he asked.

“I thought Yuuri could use a cheerful presence.”

“What?  We’re not cheerful enough?” Seung-Gil asked jokingly, smirking when Viktor laughed, “As long as he doesn’t talk about hamsters the entire time, I promise I won’t kill him.”

“You might want to stay away then,” he teased.

“How in the hell did he become an agent?” Seung-Gil inquired, “He doesn’t have it in him.”

“Maybe not, but he’s great at undercover,” Viktor stated, “I think it’s his jovial attitude.  No one would expect someone like him.”

“I hope you’re right.  If he compromises us, I will kill him,” he promised.

“Why can’t you play nice with others?” Viktor teased.

“It’s not in my job description.”

Viktor shook his head and smiled after Seung-Gil returned to the comms room.  He wanted to clean all the guns in the armory that day since their visitor was going to distract Yuuri.  Viktor knew Yuuri needed someone beside him to lean on, and he couldn’t think of anyone more suitable than the man Interglobal sent to keep an eye on the Katsukis.

Hearing the electric tones throughout the house, Viktor knew someone had punched in a passcode to enter the building. He looked at his watch and frowned when he realized it was too early for the agent to arrive.  Standing and pulling his revolver from its holster, Viktor crept into the living room.  When he saw Yuuri in the doorway of their room, he motioned for him to go back inside until he cleared the area.  He tiptoed to the hallway leading to the entry, pressing himself against the wall while he waited for their unannounced guest.  His heart pounded in his chest as he heard footsteps approaching.  When a figure came into view, Viktor pressed the barrel of the gun against the man’s back before he recognized him.

“Viktor!” Phichit yelled, “It’s just me!”

“You’re early,” he deadpanned.

“I got out of work earlier than I expected,” Phichit explained, “I couldn’t find a throwaway phone, so I couldn’t call you.  I did tell the gamma team though.  Didn’t they relay my message?”

“No, they didn’t,” Viktor said, sighing as he had another thing to add to the list next time he talked to Madam Director, “Sorry.  This has been a tough assignment.”

“So I’ve heard.  How are you feeling? How’s Yuri?” he asked.

“I’m doing well. Yuri is improving.  He’ll be here in a couple days.”

“I can’t wait to see him again,” Phichit said, smiling brightly, “Where’s your charge?”

“His name is Yuuri and he’s not my charge,” Viktor mumbled.

“He’s madly in love, Phichit!” Seung-Gil yelled when he entered the room, “If you thought Tobias was disgusting when he fell for that Romanian, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

“Thank you, Seung-Gil.  Don’t you have eavesdropping to do or something?” Viktor asked.

“Refill,” he answered, holding a plastic container up.

Viktor chatted with Phichit for a while longer.  They went over how the operation guarding the Katsukis was fairing and minor adjustments to make it more efficient.  Viktor inquired about Phichit’s job at the local pet store in Hasetsu, laughing when he told him he was the leading authority of rodents in the town.  Phichit joked that when the mission was over, he might have to give up his career as an undercover agent and remain at the store.  Viktor could only roll his eyes.

“Viktor?”

He turned his head and smiled when he saw Yuuri enter the room.  He could tell he felt uneasy since he had never met Phichit.  Deciding to calm his fears, Viktor gestured for Yuuri to join them.

“Darling, this is Phichit Chulanont,” Viktor introduced, “Phichit, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Phichit said, grinning widely.

“Likewise,” Yuuri said softly before looking at Viktor, “Is everything ok?”

“Perfectly,” he said, smiling as he took Yuuri’s hands, “I thought you could use someone else to talk to.”

Yuuri stared at him in shock before turning his gaze to Phichit.  Since the fateful night at Le Serpent’s casino, Yuuri found himself distrustful of everyone he came into contact with.  Over time, he had learned to count on a few beside Viktor.  He was wary of Phichit, but if Viktor thought it would be helpful, he’d give it a try.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Yuuri!” Phichit said happily, “Would you like to hear about the hamsters we received at work the other day?”

“Hamsters?” Yuuri asked, his curiosity instantly piqued.

Viktor smiled as he watched Phichit lead Yuuri to the living room.  He knew Yuuri needed someone else and was pleased the two were getting off to a fabulous start.  He went through the motions of cleaning the weapons in front of him while he listened to snippets of conversation. The fascinated lilts of Yuuri’s voice held him spellbound, thinking it had been a while since he’d heard interest from him.  When he heard notes of the last piano piece Yuuri had played while they were in Hong Kong, Viktor knew he had found a fast friend in Phichit.

He continued listening to the conversation until the vibrations of his phone had it dancing across the tabletop. Not expecting any messages, he tilted his head as he picked it up, smirking when he read the text.  While he had been anticipating it, Viktor didn’t realize it would be arriving this soon.

 _The tiger is ready for its new zoo._  
_Does it have a cage?_

 _We’ve been waiting for it._  
_I believe it will love its new home._  
_When will it be here?_  
_Is its handler coming with it?_

 _Day after tomorrow._  
_It won’t let handler out of its sight._  
_See you soon._

Smiling as he went back to work, Viktor found himself looking forward to the next few days.

 

* * *

 

The past week had been one of the best Viktor had ever had while on an assignment.

Otabek and Yuri had arrived days after the message Otabek sent.  Viktor had expected Yuri to be sullen and withdrawn, but he had surprised him. When he was greeted with a yell and punch to his arm, Viktor knew Yuri was showing signs of improvement. 

Shock didn’t begin to explain his reaction when he learned how much Yuri depended on Otabek.

Viktor remained silent until Yuri had retired for the evening before approaching Otabek about it.  Viktor knew pieces of the rescue and how Yuri clung to him in that time.  Otabek relayed the conversation he and the director had with Yuri, telling him his interference to keep Yuri alive time and again had been made known to him.  Viktor was surprised as even he wasn’t privy to this information and he thanked Otabek for watching over him.  Many at Interglobal didn’t care for Yuri, but Viktor knew he was deeply troubled and had taken him under his wing.  Knowing Yuri had a guardian angel looking out for him eased his mind.

Yuuri was happy to see the surly teen as well.  They spent hours together talking about any subject they could think of.  Viktor heard Yuri talk about the craziest hack jobs he’d been involved in and smiled when he heard Yuuri laugh.  When they fell silent, Viktor knew they were listening to pieces Yuuri had played in the past. 

The nights were the best. Viktor loved each time he was able to hold Yuuri against him.  Some nights they talked about their day and what they hoped the next held for them.  Others they showed their love with a physical display, the only words whispered were those of how much they meant to the other.  Viktor treated those times like it would be the last he would have with Yuuri since he didn’t know what the next day would hold.          

Their lovemaking that night brought tears to Viktor’s eyes.  He loved it when Yuuri revered every inch of his body, but he loved feeling his body against his as they basked in the afterglow.  He was feathering his fingers through Yuuri’s silken locks when a knock sounded at the door, Viktor calling quietly for their visitor to enter.

“I’m heading to the corner store.  Do you want anything?” Otabek asked as he tugged his jacket on.

“Why are you going this late?” Viktor inquired.

“His royal pain in my ass wants real soda, as he calls it,” Otabek answered, grinning at him.

“If he hears you say that, he’s going to beat you to death with one of his casts,” Viktor joked, “I think we’re good.”

“Alright.  If I’m not back in thirty, send the cavalry,” he stated, “or Lee.  Either works.”

“Be careful.”

 

* * *

 

The night held a chill to it since early October had arrived.  Otabek always loved this time of year no matter where he was, but he had never experienced it in Japan.  Even though he was on a mission, he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. 

He split his mind between staying vigilant and thinking of Yuri while walking down the sidewalk.  The streets were mostly quiet save a few people arriving home after a long day.  Otabek found himself wondering how anyone could possibly be happy living a mundane life.  While his was on the other extreme, he knew he would never be content with the same routine over each day.

Yuri wouldn’t either.

They had plenty of time to talk since it was revealed that Otabek was Yuri’s savior.  The first couple days were spent answering the plethora of questions Yuri had:  Why did he do it?  Why did he act like Yuri was beneath him?  How come he never told him?  Why did he absorb the insults Yuri had thrown at him even though he was protecting him?

Otabek didn’t have answers for everything he did and could only tell him how he felt.  He always considered Yuri a kindred spirit and even though he was rough around the edges, Otabek thought he was a good kid.  As the time passed in Landstuhl, Otabek finally admitted he hoped a day would come that they would become friends.  He was relieved when Yuri smiled at him, telling him they already were.

The time in Germany was exhausting since he was the only one in charge of guarding Yuri.  While he wouldn’t trade the time he had with Yuri, Otabek wished he had a partner.  His periods of sleep were brief, and he was only apart from Yuri when he had diagnostic testing. 

Otabek was ecstatic when he received word from the director they would be relocating within days.  Yuri’s chief physician had contacted her and informed her he was being released that week.  The location was supposed to remain unknown until they arrived, but the pilot patched him through to Madam Director halfway through the flight.  When he learned they’d be joining Viktor and Yuuri again, Otabek felt relieved.  There was no one he would rather be teamed with than Viktor.  He didn’t care much for Seung-Gil, but the man was the best at his job.  He’d be able to relax, could thoroughly enjoy his time with Yuri while they continued to get to know each other.

His musings were interrupted when he rounded a corner.  Taking several steps back and pressing against the wall, Otabek pulled his hat and a knife out of his pocket.  He hastily put the hat on, making sure the brim covered as much of his face as possible.  Spitting out the gum he had been chewing, he pressed it near the tip of the blade.  Fishing the bag he always carried with him from his jacket pocket, he dug around for the small mirror and affixed it to the knife, hoping the gum would hold.  Slowly moving his arm out, Otabek looked at the reflection in the mirror and cursed quietly.  He tried his best to identify the group in the dark, but it was difficult.  As he scanned each individual, his eyes widened when they fell on the last man to get out of the vehicle. 

Otabek walked backward until he found a doorway to hide in, crouching down and digging his phone out of his pocket.  He had to calm his nerves, still his heart and maintain his wits so he could deal with this threat.  He needed to get out of there.  He needed help.

“Viktor, we have a problem,” Otabek whispered when the line was answered.

_“Are they out of Yuri’s drink?”_

“We have unexpected company,” he said quietly, ignoring Viktor’s attempt at humor.

 _“How unexpected?”_ Viktor inquired, Otabek hearing the change of tone in his voice.

“Le Serpent is here.”

 


	10. Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Viktor questions Yuuri further about Le Serpent, he realizes the end is drawing near.
> 
> “I can’t help,” Yuuri insisted, “I don’t know anything.”
> 
> “Darling, I think you may have seen and heard things that we may find crucial to this mission. Any names you might remember would help,” Viktor assured him.
> 
> “Most of them had common names,” he said, “Smith, Black, Weston.”
> 
> “So they’re using aliases,” Viktor mumbled, pressing a finger to his lips and thinking for a moment, “If I showed you some pictures, can you tell me if you’ve seen any of them?”
> 
> Yuuri agreed and they spent the next two hours going through hundreds of images. He recognized quite a few but was growing frustrated as the faces began to blend together. Viktor seemed to notice Yuuri’s annoyance and decided to take a break.
> 
> “You did amazing, Darling,” Viktor stated, taking Yuuri’s hands and kissing each finger.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have arrived at the second to last chapter of Agent Twelve Twenty-Five. It's been a fun journey but all good things must come to an end. It's time for this one...very soon. 
> 
> There really aren't any notes in this chapter. If you're familiar with James Bond or any other sensationalist spy series, you'll notice a few themes that are similar. All the names I used here are fictional and the personalities/professional attitudes they have are stereotypical villainous behavior in espionage movies. 
> 
> I think that's about it. Everything comes to a head next chapter and it's going to take a turn I don't think anyone will expect. EVER.
> 
> So thanks for reading, hope you like it and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“Darling, I know you don’t want to but we have to go over this.  It’s imperative at this point.”

Yuuri stared at Viktor, not believing the words he was hearing.  Everything had been going perfectly since arriving in Japan.  The camaraderie that was present in Hong Kong had returned.  Phichit visited when time allowed and Yuuri always looked forward to his visits.  They’d spend hours chatting about every subject imaginable, from hamsters to how many followers Phichit had on his social media accounts.  Yuuri was astonished Phichit was that popular.

Otabek and Seung-Gil were on amicable terms for the time being.  Otabek had teased him about his frosty attitude thawing a bit, and while everyone waited with baited breath for the specialist to explode, he surprised everyone when he chuckled.  Many nights were spent comparing various missions they’d been on in the past few years.  Yuuri had to excuse himself multiple times when the tales became too graphic for his liking.

Viktor doted on him every chance he got.  When Yuuri tried to dissuade him, he merely said it was something new he wished to try.  While he was thrilled Viktor wanted to be at his every beck and call, Yuuri found it unnerving at times.  Yuuri drew the line the night Viktor tried to massage his feet.  They had rearranged the furniture in the house and Yuuri had helped Viktor with upgrading the security system.  He thanked Viktor for the hot bath and neck rub but had balked when he reached for his feet.

It became amusing watching Otabek and Yuri interact with one another.  Their relationship had been icy at best in Hong Kong, but after Yuri’s abduction he had mellowed out and realized what was important to him.  The awareness that Otabek had been his savior for so many years surprised Yuri.  They had stayed awake long into the night many times, chatting quietly in the common room while thinking everyone else asleep. Yuuri had caught bits of their conversation a few times, creeping back into the room he shared with Viktor before his presence was known.  The most important thing Yuuri had learned in the time from being removed from Le Serpent’s grasp was cherishing the bonds he had formed with others.  He wanted to afford Yuri the same opportunity.

But things had changed the night Otabek ventured out to the corner shop.

Yuuri had been startled awake when Viktor bolted upright in bed and began talking in the monotone voice that expressed severity in any given situation.  Yuuri knew if Viktor was in immediate spy mode, the circumstances were grave.  He couldn’t understand the conversation since Viktor was speaking in rapid Russian, but by his tone Yuuri knew it wasn’t good.

Otabek returned to the safe house within minutes of ending the call and all three agents retreated into the communications room.  He and Yuri chatted for a few hours until the teen claimed exhaustion and went to bed.  Messing around with his keyboard didn’t help, so Yuuri decided to call it a night.  When he woke the next morning, Viktor’s side of the bed was still made and Yuuri knew he had been up all night.

“I can’t help,” Yuuri insisted, “I don’t know anything.”

“Darling, I think you may have seen and heard things that we may find crucial to this mission.  Any names you might remember would help,” Viktor assured him.

“Most of them had common names,” he said, “Smith, Black, Weston.”

“So they’re using aliases,” Viktor mumbled, pressing a finger to his lips and thinking for a moment, “If I showed you some pictures, can you tell me if you’ve seen any of them?”

Yuuri agreed and they spent the next two hours going through hundreds of images.  He recognized quite a few but was growing frustrated as the faces began to blend together.  Viktor seemed to notice Yuuri’s annoyance and decided to take a break.

“You did amazing, Darling,” Viktor stated, taking Yuuri’s hands and kissing each finger, “I think this deserves a well-earned reward.”

“What did you have in mind?” he asked warily.

“Cuddling, possibly some kissing,” Viktor said, wiggling his brows and smiling when Yuuri laughed, “What?”

“You look ridiculous.”

“I’m sure, but it was worth the humiliation to see your smile,” he confessed.

Rising from the chair before helping Yuuri to his feet, Viktor led him to their room.  They shared several brief kisses before crossing the threshold.  Once inside, Viktor took Yuuri into his arms, kissing him passionately before kicking the door shut.

 

* * *

 

_“Viktor!  You might want to get in here!”_

His head jerked toward the closed door when he heard Seung-Gil shout, urgency in his voice.  The Korean was one of the best communications experts in the world, and if he was worried about a transmission, it was on the verge of catastrophe.

“Sorry, Darling,” Viktor said, kissing him once more before climbing out of bed.

“It’s ok,” Yuuri said, rolling over and closing his eyes, “Go do what you do.  I’m going to take a nap.”

“Be back as soon as I can,” he promised, kissing him once more before leaving.

Grabbing a mug of coffee before joining Seung-Gil, Viktor sat in the desk chair next to him and remained silent.  Seung-Gil had a headset pressed against an ear and rapidly scribbled notes in lingo only he could understand.  Throwing the headset on the desk in front of him, Seung-Gil sat back in his chair and exhaled in exasperation.

“Something big is going down, but I can’t figure it out,” he declared.

“Ok, what do you know so far?  Should I get Otabek?”

Once Seung-Gil nodded, they called Otabek into the room and discussed the new developments.  Seung-Gil briefed them on the movement within Le Serpent’s organization.  Most of his top officers were heading east, but their ultimate destination was being shrouded in secrecy.  They had adopted a new cipher which he had been unable to break as of yet. 

“Yuuri told me Yves Montclare had visited him several times before the incident at the compound,” Viktor stated, “That’s not a good thing.”

“Isn’t he the one that stole the formula for the nuclear components from the Russians?” Otabek asked, wincing when Viktor nodded, “Well, shit.  This changes the game.”

“Think he could be Lumiere?” Seung-Gil asked, “Montclare is French and you know what they say about uranium.”

“Possibly.  Keep that in mind,” Viktor replied, “If Montclare is in the picture, we have a problem. He’s not the biggest threat, however.”

“Who is?” Otabek questioned.

“Sadiq Al-Hassad.”

Viktor watched the horrified surprise mar the expressions on his fellow agents’ faces.  The Syrian kingpin was notorious for torturing and murdering dozens of intelligence agents, taking pride in claiming dozens of lives from Interglobal alone.  Not only was this a professional mission against Al-Hassad, but it was also a personal vendetta every agent held.

Viktor went through Yuuri’s account of the meetings Al-Hassad had with Le Serpent, noting the frequency of his visits before he infiltrated the compound.  It was concerning Al-Hassad had been dropping by on a weekly basis and Viktor surmised they had increased after plucking Yuuri from Le Serpent’s grasp.  When Seung-Gil went back to monitoring chatter, Viktor and Otabek drew up a plan to counteract anything Le Serpent could throw at him until hearing a shout from the living room.

_“Hey!  You might want to turn the tv on!”_

Otabek reached behind him and turned the monitor on.  Every station had breaking news about a bombing situation in Hasetsu.  When the location clicked, Viktor’s heart began to race.  He opened the door and darted toward the bedroom to check on Yuuri.  He thanked the stars he was still sleeping and knew he had to keep Yuuri away from all media for the time being.

“Turn that off,” Viktor demanded, ripping the remote from Yuri’s hands when he didn’t respond fast enough, “Do not tell him about this.  Otabek and I will take turns keeping an eye on him.  Don’t turn that tv on until all of this is resolved.  Understood?”

“Yes, Mom,” Yuri grumbled.

“I’m dead serious, Yuri.  If you can’t comply, you need to go back to headquarters,” Viktor stated.

“I got it, but you better find me something else to do,” he grouched.

“We’ll figure something out,” Viktor promised, “Now if you'll excuse me.  I need to make a few calls.”

* * *

 

Viktor rested his elbows on the kitchen table and thrust his fingers through his hair, contemplating the options he had available.  The conversation with Phichit had proved immensely helpful since he was on the scene.  He had informed Viktor a bomber notorious for mercenary work had tried to enter Yutopia, but had been stopped by Interglobal security personnel.  When he realized he had been caught, the man had detonated the explosive, killing himself and three agents.  It had sent ripples of shock through Interglobal.

Employees of Le Serpent had been scouring the entire prefecture for any signs of Yuuri to no avail.  They had questioned people that had been in his life when he was younger, murdering a few that they thought would warn the Katsukis.  Viktor was hesitant to let him know about the body account being accumulated while keeping him safe.

He had spent an hour alone on the phone with the director.  She relayed another spy had been caught sending locations of safe houses and agents to Le Serpent.  Viktor didn’t envy the woman as Interglobal was not kind to traitors within their organization. 

That wasn’t the most critical aspect of the call.

“Hey, you got a minute?”

Viktor looked up to see Otabek taking a chair across from him.  Otabek had taken the first shift of keeping Yuuri occupied while Viktor devised a course of action.  Yuuri hadn’t noticed the change in everyone since they had agreed to keep the atmosphere as lighthearted as possible.  It was going to be difficult since they were in each others company constantly, but it was imperative to do so.

“What’s up?” Viktor inquired.

“I was thinking—” Otabek said before being interrupted.

“Should I be concerned?” Viktor asked jokingly.

“Jackass,” he muttered but grinning, “We can make Le Serpent’s life a bit more miserable.  Cutting brake lines on his cars, small incendiary devices around the property he’s staying at, a few snipes or drive-bys.”

“Are you sure you aren’t in the mafia?” Viktor asked, shaking his head, “I have a better idea.”

“I’m all ears.  We both have a stake in this.”

Viktor explained the phone call he had with Madam Director.  He and Otabek had both sworn to protect the ones they cared about from Le Serpent, though Yuri had already experienced the mastermind’s wrath.  They both knew he had to be taken out before more lives were taken, especially Yuuri’s.  Once Viktor finished talking, a devilish gleam appeared in Otabek’s eyes and he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

“When do we get to tango?” he asked.

“This coming Saturday,” Viktor answered, “Be patient until then.  We need to be ready.  We’re going to take it to him and hit him.  We’re going to hit him so hard there won’t be a Le Serpent left.”

Viktor listened to ideas Otabek had about the plan, but his attention was divided between Otabek talking and his own thoughts about their upcoming mission.  It would be the riskiest one he’d ever taken part in and he was worried.  He could only try his best yet expect the worst.  He didn’t want to leave Yuuri, but more importantly he wanted Yuuri to remain safe. 

_I meant it, Darling.  I meant when I said I’d give my life for you.  I hope it doesn’t come to it._

 


	11. Forever Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culmination of Viktor's mission has arrived, keeping Yuuri safe first and foremost on his mind.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, we have reached the end of this journey known as Agent Twelve Twenty-Five. It's bittersweet to me, but it's time. 
> 
> This chapter jumps around quite a bit to build suspense, but I believe you'll be able to follow it. There aren't any notes, just feel it. I'm keeping this a feelings chapter so vague summary, no excerpt. All I ask is please don't kill me.
> 
> Thanks for taking the adventure known as ATTF with me and thank you so much for reading.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“Viktor?”

“Yes, Darling?”

“Is everything ok?”

Viktor turned his head and gazed into Yuuri’s dark brown eyes, seeing worry creep into them.  The months of running had made Yuuri remarkably perceptive, leaving him able to pick up on the slightest indication something was amiss.  While he was pleased with Yuuri’s new skill, it was getting difficult for Viktor to hide life-threatening situations from him.

“Perfectly fine, Darling.”

Viktor hated lying to him but it was necessary.  He couldn’t tell Yuuri Interglobal was planning a full assault on the man who wanted him dead. He couldn’t tell Yuuri he was placing his life in danger once again to make sure he stayed safe.  He couldn’t tell Yuuri that no matter how many times he went over the mission, Viktor had a nagging feeling he wouldn’t be making it out this time.

“Ok,” Yuuri said, giving Viktor a doubtful look.

“I promise,” he assured him, running his fingers lightly over Yuuri’s face until his eyes closed, “Time for my sweet prince to get some rest.  I think the nightmares aren’t so bad lately, yes?”

“Yes,” Yuuri echoed, smiling softly, “How could they be bad with my knight in shining armor protecting me?”

Viktor smiled and kissed Yuuri softly, closing his eyes and sighing when Yuuri burrowed against him.  He prayed his smile had touched his eyes.  He desperately hoped he would be able to keep the turmoil churning in him from Yuuri. 

He hoped Yuuri didn’t realize he was silently saying goodbye.

 

* * *

 

“Viktor!  Phone!”

His eyes flew open when he heard Otabek’s voice bellow through the house.  Glancing at the clock, Viktor groaned when he realized he had slept less than an hour.  His nerves were beginning to get the better of him and it annoyed him.  They had three days until their mission started.  He had to keep his wits about him.

“Nikiforov,” he said into the receiver after Otabek handed it to him.

_“We have a situation.”_

“Give me a minute,” Viktor requested, going into the communications room and shutting the door before sitting next to Seung-Gil, “What you got, Phichit?”

 _“You know how we’ve been watching Le Serpent’s cronies in Hasetsu?”_ he asked.

“Yes.”

 _“All of them vanished about twenty minutes ago,”_ Phichit continued, _“The apartment across the street is empty, their cars are gone.  No one is at their usual haunts.”_

“What?” Viktor asked, lurching forward in the chair as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

 _“They’re gone,”_ he repeated, _“but I’m ahead of you.  I snuck out one night and put transponders on the bumpers their cars.  They’re heading your way.  Madam Director is dispatching all intelligence units within a fifty-mile radius to your location.”_

“How long do we have until our visitors arrive?” Viktor asked while looking at his watch.

 _“Twenty minutes if you’re lucky.  The cavalry is going to use the side door.  The passcode is delta delta alpha epsilon.  If they get it wrong, you’re authorized to kill on sight.  I’ll be there as soon as I can,”_ Phichit relayed, ending the call moments later.

Viktor tossed the satellite phone onto the desk and sat back in the chair, running his hands over his face.  His mind was racing a mile a minute, but he didn’t have time to analyze the situation.  He needed to clear his mind and focus on the upcoming mission. 

It was imperative to keeping Yuuri alive.

 

* * *

 

“What’s going on, Viktor?  You said this was only for emergencies.”

Yuuri felt his heartbeat speed up as Viktor ushered him into the room he deemed most secure in the house.  When they first arrived, Viktor explained it had an automated quintuple lock system along with one-inch thick weapon-resistant steel walls.  Yuuri had been impressed yet felt uneasy at the same time but recovered when Viktor said it would be improbable they would need to use it.

But he and Yuri had been rushed into the room without an explanation.

He had asked Viktor if it was a drill, but the spy had remained silent.  Yuuri knew circumstances were tense when he saw Viktor’s mouth pursed into a straight line.  It upset him no one would tell him what was happening, but Yuri vocalized his frustration for him.

“This isn’t a fucking drill!” Yuri yelled, “What’s going on? You know I can hack this door and go back to my room!”

“You do,” Viktor said lowly, looking Yuri squarely in the eyes, “and you’re dead.  Got it?  We have incoming and they aren’t friendly.”

A chill went down Yuuri’s spine and he felt frozen to the spot.  He knew it was Le Serpent, his former boss coming for him.  After being debriefed by Viktor, Yuuri realized he knew more about Le Serpent’s organization than he thought possible and it turned his stomach.  He had been in the company of terrorists and warmongers, assassins and murderers.  When Yuuri first landed the job with the infamous French mogul, he had been ecstatic.  Now he didn’t know if he’d be able to live with himself knowing he had unknowingly been part of his network.

“Darling,” Viktor said softly, raising Yuuri’s chin with two fingers, “Everything will be ok.  Backup is on its way, and I’m sure we’ll be able to hold them off until then.”

“How can you say that?” Yuuri whispered, feeling fear run through him.

“I love you,” Viktor said, ignoring his question and kissing him goodbye.

The door slammed shut seconds after Viktor left the room.  He heard the tumblers of the locks fall into place along with the loud buzz of the security system.  Sitting on the floor, Yuuri pulled his knees to his chest and hugged tightly.  He had never been more scared in his life while he waited for this horrible moment to be over.  He’d never been more terrified to lose someone than he did Viktor.

Viktor did nothing to ease his fears, however.  It felt like he had said farewell forever.

 

* * *

 

_“We heard you’re having a playdate and wanted to join!”_

Otabek rolled his eyes after he heard a familiar voice, switching the monitor to show their visitors.  A unit of American agents was hiding in the shadows with only Leo at the door.  After doing quick security checks on each person, Otabek pressed the button to activate the speaker.

“Get lost.  You stole my truck last time,” Otabek teased, laughing when Leo huffed in mock annoyance.

 _“I’ll let you play with the new vest Uncle Sam gave me,”_ Leo offered.

“You better.”

Otabek was still chuckling when he buzzed the Americans in. Jogging down the stairs to the holding area, Otabek grinned before shaking Leo’s hand.  He always enjoyed seeing his friend and loved swapping stories with him.  They were in an unofficial contest to see who had the more harrowing tale to tell, Otabek in the lead by miles.  It irritated Leo each time he thought he had the story that would clinch victory, but alas they did not.

“What’s up, my man?” Otabek asked as he pulled Leo into a friendly hug.

“After this is over, do I have a mission to tell you about,” Leo drawled, “I’m going to win.  Just give up now.  Your days in the limelight are over, buddy.”

“Whatever,” he replied, scoffing jokingly, “Let’s head upstairs.  Seung-Gil has the latest.  We’ve got about ten minutes before the show starts.”

“Are my two Yuris in position?” Leo inquired.

“Yeah, but don’t let his royal highness hear that.  He thinks he’s the only one.”

They chatted about the Swiss attachment that would be flanking Le Serpent and his men shortly after the invasion started.  Otabek admitted that while adrenaline was pumping through his veins, he was worried about this mission.  When asked why he explained the fight would be too contained, making it very dangerous.  Leo assured him they were trained in this and would come out on top.

When they reached the communications room, Seung-Gil apprised them of possible attackers they might encounter.  A brother and sister team known for lethality would be at the forefront, an explosives expert from Nigeria that liked to hide in the shadows and plant deadly devices throughout the area.  The man that was in charge of training new recruits for Le Serpent would be in command, only deferring to his boss.

Le Serpent would be on site, presumably searching for Yuuri.

“Of course we can’t let that happen,” Viktor said, wrapping up the briefing, “We all know the stakes.  This guy has been a thorn in the world’s side for decades.  It’s time to take him out of the equation.  Any questions?”

Viktor was grateful everyone knew their tasks since a massive boom sounded and shook the building.  He wasn’t ready for this battle but knew it was inevitable.  Taking a deep breath, Viktor prayed he would be able to keep Yuuri safe.

 

* * *

 

Weaving around obstacles and hiding in doorways while taking out several assailants, Otabek paused to reload his weapon.  It had been a brutal fight so far and he was wearing down.  He cursed himself, thinking he had been out of action for too long.  It didn’t do him any good to second-guess himself, so he attributed it to the seemingly unending waves of attackers streaming into the building.  He had been surveilling the building for a week, never noticing this many people from Le Serpent’s organization.

His heart plummeted when the magazine jammed in his revolver.  Knowing the enemy could round the corner at any moment and shoot him was foremost on his mind, but he wouldn’t have time to react.  He tugged on the magazine and attempted to pry it loose to no avail.  Hearing footsteps approach, Otabek pressed against the door and held his breath.  He didn’t know if it was friend or foe, but he wasn’t taking any chances.

Slowly removing a trench knife from the holster around his ankle, Otabek looked at the ceiling as the footsteps drew closer.  They were nearly upon him and deeming himself ready, Otabek counted to three and reached out for the unknown person.

“Jesus, Altin!”

Otabek felt the fear rush out of his body along with most of his energy.  He had experienced one of the most dangerous situations an agent could run into and counted his lucky stars he was still among the living.  They didn’t have time to chat, however, having a mission to return to.

“Gun jammed,” Otabek explained.

“Is someone not cleaning their arsenal again?” Leo teased.

“I went through everything yesterday,” he relayed, “Took me all damn day.  This is my favorite revolver too.”

“I have an extra you can use, but I want it back,” Leo said, unfastening a loop on his utility belt and grasping the grip of the weapon.

Otabek’s head whipped up when he heard the creaking of wood and saw Le Serpent’s top agent standing at the top of the stairs.  His weapon was pointed at him, a malicious smirk on his face.  He had many dealings with the man and despised him.  Not only was he ruthless to the recruits and didn’t care whether they lived or died, but he was a diabolical snake that didn’t give a thought to anyone but his own gain.

Otabek’s eyes widened when the man squeezed the trigger of his weapon and waited for the bullet to rip through his body, thinking about how much he had left to do in life.

 

* * *

 

The house was trashed.  Bullet holes riddled the walls, light fixtures dangling precariously overhead, water from busted pipes raining down on everyone occupying the building.  The gunfire had begun to slow, much to Viktor’s relief.  He had lost count of how many lives he had ended that day but still hadn’t run into the mastermind that set the entire mission in motion. 

Another explosion sounded from the floor above him and he raced up the stairs.  The safe room was in the vicinity of the blast and Viktor was terrified the enemy had made it inside.  Visions of finding Yuuri dead made his chest hurt, so he took the stairs two at a time.

He reached the reinforced door leading to the room Yuuri was holed up, relieved it was intact.  They still hadn’t run into the bomb expert and hoped Seung-Gil would locate him soon.  Viktor wished Seung-Gil would end the man’s life as painfully as possible, inflicting a small fraction of agony he had given hundreds of his own victims.

Turning to check the other end of the hall, Viktor jerked when he felt a bullet rip through his shoulder, his weapon clanking to the ground moments later.  He staggered down the worn wooden floor, looking at the planks and seeing his own blood drip onto them.  Finally losing energy, he slid down the hall and looked at his attacker.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the great Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Le Serpent,” Viktor said through clenched teeth, “I’d say it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but it’s not.”

“Such a joker,” he said, throwing his head back and laughing, “You have something that belongs to me.”

“The doormat is downstairs.  Take it and leave.”

“So amusing, Viktor, but I think you know why I’m here,” Le Serpent said, humor switching to coldness, “Where is he?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Viktor said, screaming when another bullet embedded in his thigh.

“We can do this all day, Viktor.  You, however, don’t have the luxury,” he stated, “You only have five pints to bleed, dear boy.”

“You can kill me, but you’ll never lay your hands on Yuuri,” Viktor seethed, “There are too many people downstairs. You won’t make it out alive.”

“Care to test that theory?”

“You’re not getting him,” Viktor repeated, his eyes never leaving Le Serpent’s.

“What a shame.  Goodbye, Viktor,” he said, raising his revolver and pointing the barrel at Viktor’s forehead.

The piercing sound of a gunshot filled the air, leaving mere milliseconds to silently say farewell to Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

“That was right outside.”

“You can’t leave this room, Katsuki,” Yuri said.

“It’s so close though,” Yuuri said, wringing his hands as he panicked.

“Stay here.”

“I can’t,” he whined, his voice growing shrill, “I can’t do this again.  I can’t go through this anymore. I have to go.”

“Listen to me!” Yuri yelled, “If you die, everyone that’s already gone died for nothing.  Do you want all of them on your conscience?  They know what they’re doing.  Let them do their job.  It’ll be over soon.  There aren’t as many gunshots.”

“Yeah…” Yuuri said, walking to a bookshelf with several small, ceramic planters.

“You want anything?” he asked, bending over to look in the compact refrigerator.

Yuri didn’t get the chance to ask again, slumping down when a planter crashed against the back of his head.  Yuuri hated hurting the teen, but he was frantic being stuck in a room when he needed to run away.  The panic and fear he had begun to get a handle on returned with a vengeance when Yuri explained what was happening.  He had never been so scared in his life.

“I’m sorry, Yuri,” he said quietly, “I can’t sit here waiting to die.”

Easing a pillow under the teen’s head, Yuuri walked to the door and removed the many locks, turning back to look at Yuri before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

“No!”

Otabek caught his friend before he fell to the floor.  Leo had been able to fire one round off after getting shot in the chest.  He had told Otabek while they waited about the new prototype of personal armor his country was developing.  He had touted the resilience and light weight of the design, hoping it would be available worldwide within the next year.

“Well…” Leo rasped, Otabek wincing when he coughed and blood trickled down his lips, “this kinda sucks.”

“Stay still, Leo,” he said, fighting the sadness welling up in him, “We’ll get you help.  They’ll patch you up as good as new.  Who knows?  You might win the contest.”

“I think I already have.”

Leo’s breathing became labored, his chest heaving and a fine spray of blood hitting Otabek each time Leo coughed.  He didn’t want to admit it to Leo and didn’t want to believe it, but Otabek knew his friend’s time was limited.  The imminent death of his best friend shredded his very soul.

“Leo…”

“Hey, buddy,” he choked between gasps, “You know what?”

“What’s that?” Otabek asked, feeling a tear trickle down his cheek.

“I win.”

Otabek held Leo in his arms while he took his last breath and stared at his lifeless body.  The agent he got along best with in the entire world, the one he could talk to about anything, was gone.  Sadness turned into rage and he jerked his head to the man trying to crawl away from them.  Easing Leo’s body to the ground, Otabek picked up his weapon and stood over the wounded assailant.  He was livid.  This evil being took his best friend and one of his reasons for living.

“You fucking asshole!”

Otabek bent down and hit the man in his face with the butt of the revolver.  His anger got the best of him and he continued to pummel the man with the gun.  He ignored the agonizing screams, ignored the blood spurting around him.  He was lost in his fury until he felt someone yank him off the body he continued to abuse.

“Otabek!”

Shaking his head, Otabek focused on the person in front of him.  Seung-Gil was staring at him with absolute concern and shock.  His anger faded as he looked at the body of Le Serpent’s top agent, his face bashed in so badly it was completely unrecognizable.  Once the last threads of rage left him, sadness returned, leaving him with an emptiness that evoked a mournful moan from him.

“He’s gone,” he whispered, falling to his knees next to Leo’s body.

“I’m sorry he’s gone.  Let’s put him in another room so he won’t be disturbed,” Seung-Gil instructed, “We have to find Le Serpent.  Viktor isn’t responding to comms.”

Otabek nodded and went on autopilot, gently caring his friend into an extra bedroom and easing him onto the mattress.  Brushing hair away from Leo’s face, Otabek ran his fingers down Leo’s eyelids, closing his eyes forever before saying farewell.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri’s body began to tremble when he saw the pool of blood creep toward him.  He needed to move, couldn’t let the liquid touch his feet.  He felt like he needed to vomit, knew his life was over as he knew it.

“Yuuri, come here.”

Yuuri stared down the hall, shaking his head in fear.  He couldn’t move, didn’t want to move.

“It’ll be ok.  Just come with me.”

“No, it’s not ok.  I…I…” Yuuri shrieked, dropping the gun in his hand and falling back with his hands in the air, “I killed him!  I killed my boss!  I killed someone!  Oh my god…”

“Darling, come here,” Viktor said, “I can’t come to you, Sweetheart.  It’s going to be ok.”

Yuuri fought the urge to heave the contents of his stomach on the floor, choosing instead to ignore the body and blood in front of him.  Tiptoeing next to the wall, Yuuri rushed to Viktor and fell when he reached him, bursting into tears.  He was relieved Viktor was alive though injured, he was sickened he had taken a life.

He was overjoyed this nightmare was finally over.

 

* * *

 

Leaning against the wooden fence, Yuuri watched the sun disappear behind the mountains, casting the ranch in reds and oranges.  This was his favorite time now and he never missed it.  His time on the run with Viktor made him appreciate the small things in life and he took every opportunity to enjoy them.  He just wished he could share them with Viktor.

After Le Serpent was declared dead, Yuuri was allowed to attend Leo’s funeral before being placed in protective custody.  The U.S. Marshals had jurisdiction in his case and whisked him away to New Mexico within days.  He didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to the people that had saved his life.

That’s not what hurt the most.  He didn’t get to say goodbye to Viktor.

He was eventually given a new identity and allowed to choose where he would like to relocate.  When a city he and Viktor had talked about was on the list, Yuuri didn’t hesitate and demanded to move there.  He landed a job teaching music at the local middle school and while he enjoyed it, it wasn’t the same as performing.  Every time he found himself at the piano, his mind went back to the times he played for Viktor.  He missed his smiles, his kind words, his touch, the way he felt when they made love.

Simply put, he missed Viktor terribly.

“I didn’t think you’d actually be in Montana.”

Yuuri’s breath caught when he heard the voice he had yearned for these past few months.  Viktor was mere feet from him, the twinkle in his eyes reflecting the love he felt for him. Yuuri staggered a few steps before breaking into a run, crashing into Viktor’s outstretched arms when he reached him.

“How?  How are you here?” Yuuri asked through tears.

“It took a lot of finagling, but a few people owed me some favors,” Viktor explained, “You don’t know how much I missed you, Darling.”

“I do,” he stated, “It’s been horrible without you.  I’ve felt so lost.”

“I’m so sorry, Sweetheart,” Viktor said, feathering kisses over Yuuri’s eyelids, “I’m not going anywhere again.”

“Don’t you mean until the next mission?”

“No, I mean ever.  I resigned,” Viktor stated, “You brought two things into my life that I’ve never had before.  You gave me life and love.  I’d be a fool to let those go.  I’d like to stay if you’ll have me.”

Yuuri stretched to capture Viktor’s lips in a kiss.  Breaking apart when they were breathless, Viktor told him about everything he had missed at Interglobal while in witness protection.  Madam Director had praised Yuuri’s actions during Le Serpent’s invasion.  She knew he had a difficult time dealing with the aftermath, so she spearheaded the team in charge of his protection detail.  Viktor said he wasn’t supposed to say anything, but Yuuri would be under Interglobal’s watch for the rest of his life.

Otabek had taken the loss of his best friend horribly.  He had spent weeks drinking himself into a stupor, ignoring everyone but Yuri.  The two argued to the point others thought they’d brawl, but they had a mutual respect and understanding for each other.  Yuri remained by Otabek’s side the entire time he was mourning until he pulled himself out of the pits of despair.  The last time Viktor talked to Otabek, he revealed the only one he had left in his life now was Yuri and wasn’t letting him go.  Viktor had a hard time handling his shock since the two were known as bitter enemies, but he wished them the best.

Viktor had turned in his immediate resignation the day the last remnant of Le Serpent’s organization was snuffed out.  He hated leaving so abruptly, but the director told him she knew it was coming.  She confessed it wouldn’t be the same without him, but he needed to follow his heart.  He thanked her for her blessing along with Yuuri’s location.

“And here I am,” Viktor said, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder as they watched the fireflies float through the air, “So, how about it?”

“What?”

“Will you have me?” Viktor asked.

“One hundred lives over, though we’ve already used two,” Yuuri said, smiling when Viktor looked at him.

Thinking there was nowhere he’d rather be, Viktor vowed to keep this new life and the love he had found in it.  He had Yuuri and he was safe, Viktor had his love.  He had everything in life he never knew he wanted, and he promised to cherish it forever.

 

**_~FIN~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/works?fandom_id=11444638).


End file.
